Currently Broken
by Cloud9WithSugar
Summary: They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi - Still working on story - will end it (description updated on 1/5/14)
1. The Way Everything Breaks

Author: Cloud9WithSugar

Summary: They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

**Currently Broken**

Usagi smiled as she gazed out the forty-two inch window, which was proving to be the only good thing about this lousy apartment. It was barely five AM and yet she had woken up continually during the night. Sleepless nights were soon going to be added to her resume of things that were going wrong. She turned from the window at the sound of moving sheets. As usual Mamoru had wrapped the bedding all around his body from turning so much. It seemed that restless nights were a common problem between the couple.

Her eyes lingered on his handsome face. Contrary to what everyone said about people looking like babies in their sleep, her husband did not look like a baby in his sleep. Somehow, Mamoru managed to look sharp and ready, as if he was getting ready to go to a meeting.

Her eyes admired his muscular body. She smiled. Mamoru never liked to sleep with clothes on, but it didn't matter since he always somehow managed to wrap the sheets around his 'private' parts. Usagi giggled as she stood up and stretched her legs. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, she might as well get up and get some sewing done. Her favorite little black dress had ripped at the side, and they had no money to get it fixed professionally, or even buy a new dress. It wasn't so bad though, Usagi was pretty damn good at sewing and the rip didn't seem too difficult to get around.

Picking up her dark blue sewing basket, Usagi sat at the chair in the corner, where the pull down ironing board was located on the wall. She was worried about waking Mamoru up because pulling it down and securing it wasn't that easy and it created some noise.

She pulled it down really slowly and listened for any kind of movement from their bedroom before securing it. Sighing, she put her dress on the ironing board to look at the unfortunate rip. It was only about 2 inches. She could fix it and it wouldn't be too visible since it was right under her armpit anyways. Usagi didn't dare using the sewing machine because she knew for a fact that it would wake up Mamoru, but she did turn its lamp on so she could see. She settled for handwork and got it done pretty quickly. Hanging it up on its hanger, she examined it from a few feet afar. She smiled; she had done a pretty good job. Looking at the clock, she discovered that it only was 5:45 AM. Usagi rolled her eyes; time would never pass when you wanted it to. She couldn't clean, because their little apartment was already clean. There were no dishes to wash and she couldn't even do their laundry even if she wanted to, the Laundromat they used didn't open until 7 AM.

Sighing, she curled up on the gray two seater sofa and closed her eyes. Maybe she would get some sleep after all.

* * *

Mamoru opened his eyes slowly and swallowed. He looked to his left and frowned when he didn't see Usagi there. Throwing the covers off of him, he picked his boxers off the floor and put them on. He rubbed his eyes and focused on the files on the floor, next to the bed. He shook his head in annoyance; they didn't even have a nightstand for god sake's. Mamoru picked them up and looked inside, to make sure that everything he wrote last night was still in there.

He made his way to the living room where he saw Usagi curled up on the sofa. Mamoru smiled and kneeled in front of her. He kissed her forehead and started stroking her cheek.

"You don't like sleeping next to me anymore?" He whispered amusement in his voice.

Usagi opened her eyes and focused on him. "What?" Mamoru laughed.

"Why weren't you next to me when I woke up? Doesn't that make you a bad wife or something?" Usagi crunched her nose up.

"I think the question you should be asking is 'Did I do something that made you leave our bed?' And doesn't the fact that you woke me up instead carrying me to our bed make _you_ a bad husband?" Mamoru threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter.

Getting up, he whispered "Alrighty then." before picking Usagi up bridal style. Usagi giggled.

"Try not to bang my feet against the doorframe this time, okay?"

"I will, if you promise to put heels on for morning sex" Mamoru replied, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Who said anything about sex?"

* * *

"Do you have any appointments scheduled during your lunch today?" Usagi asked. They were cleaning up the breakfast they had on their living room table. Mamoru chuckled.

"Of course. It's gotten to the point where I don't even remember actually eating lunch during lunch." Usagi looked at him.

"It'll work out." He leaned back onto the wall and crossed his arm, "I swear, baby we're going to be ok. You're the smartest person I've met in my life. I might not understand them, but I know your ideas are genius. And one of these days, someone will recognize the worth of your talent. And hey, you never know,maybe that's today." Usagi walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned into him and smelled him deeply. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I love you." he whispered. "I know, I love me too." They both laughed.

"Seriously? You're going to send me off to work without telling me you love me? And that after not wearing heels during morning sex?" Usagi pushed him away playfully.

"You're lucky you got to have sex in the first place. And yes, I am deeply and madly in love with you, you jerk." He pulled her back into his arms.

Mamoru looked at the dress hanging on the hanger. He smiled. "Couldn't bear to throw it away? Hmm?"

Usagi smiled. "I fixed it, it's good as new." Mamoru chuckled.

"I'll be home around 6, are you going in today?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, from 11 to 5. Let's go grocery shopping when you come home; I'm pretty sure we ate our last two eggs and last piece of cheese. But not too much" she added at the hopeless look he gave her. "Just shopping worth 25 dollars, I swear." Mamoru nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

"Mr. Chiba, welcome. My name is Isao Kagawa. Have a seat please." the elderly man pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Mamoru thanked him and sat with a very thick folder in his hands. Isao raised his eyebrows at the sight of the thick folder in Mamoru's hands and smiled. He leaned back into his chair and put his hands on his desk.

"First of all, I'd like to inform you that I don't usually deal with interviews. Yet something in your letter and the files you left intrigued me. It seems you have the ideas, just not the resources. However, I don't know if you'd be a correct match for this company. I'm more of a traditional engineer, as they say. You're ideas seem outright radical. Now that being said, as you know we're not the usual cooperation. If we do hire you, you'd be working alongside me." Mamoru nodded.

"I understand you concerns, sir. But I must assure you that although my ideas are more modern, they are workable. I stand strong on my designs but I am absolutely open to change." Isao nodded.

"May I look into your file?"

"Of course." Mamoru handed Isao the file and started explaining everything the old man looked at. After half an hour of discussions, they had only gone through a few pages of Mamoru's folder.

"Well, Mamoru I am pleased, I cannot contain myself. You seem like a very level headed man. How old are you?"

"Twenty-Five, sir."

"Ahh, so young but full of genius ideas. I see you're married?" Isao gestured to the wedding ring on Mamoru's left finger. Mamoru smiled.

"Yes, sir. We've been together for six years now, married for three." Isao chuckled.

"Well then, I'll be very disappointed if I don't get to meet her at the annual Kagawa Inc. charity dinner." Mamoru looked at the man in surprise.

"Sir? Does that mean, I have the job?" He asked, uncertain. The old man nodded. "It seems so. You're a very talented man Mamoru. I have some reservations, I won't lie. But you've convinced me, my dear boy. Quit whatever dreadful job you've got, and come in next Monday at seven AM sharp." The old man stood up and shook Mamoru's hand.

"Thank you so much, sir. You won't regret you're decision, I promise." Isao waved his 'thank yous' away.

"Get out of here, go celebrate. You deserve it."

* * *

"Usagi! Answer the phone please" Lita yelled from the back of the back of the small bakery. Rolling her eyes, Usagi went to the phone and answered.

"Good afternoon. Shuka Bakery, this is Usagi speaking. May I help you?"

"Babe, it's me." Usagi smiled into the phone. "Hi, what are you doing?"

Mamoru laughed. "I quit my job." Usagi's smiled faltered. She hurried into the restroom with the cordless phone.

"You quit your job? Did something happen?"

"Shhh, it's ok. Baby, I got my dream job. I quit because I was hired today. Usako, you were right. We're going to be ok" he laughed. "What am I saying? We're going to be more than okay. I talked to the President directly; he wants me to work with him." Usagi squealed into the phone.

"Mamo-chan, where are you?" she yelled into the phone. He laughed. "On my way home, come home please Usako. You've got to come now." She nodded to herself.

"I'm coming, I have to come. Oh god, I don't know what to do. Stop Laughing! God, oh God. Alright, I'm on my way. I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll see you very shortly. I love you, bye" Usagi ran out of the bathroom, crashing into Lita in the process.

"Oh Usagi, watch where you're going please. What's wrong with you?" Usagi grabbed Lita by the shoulders and hugged her.

"Lita , I've got to go. Mamoru got the job. I'm sorry but I have to go." She ran to the back to grab her purse, not waiting for Lita's approval.

Usagi raced out of the bakery and to the Bus Stop. She just managed to squeeze into the crowded bus that was about to pull away.

* * *

Hug. That was all they did for three hours. Usagi and Mamoru hugged on the sofa in their tiny apartment.

"Why are you crying?" Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear. She shook her head.

"I'm just so happy for you. You've worked so hard for four years and now finally, you're getting what you deserve." She wiped her eyes. He smiled into her neck.

"_We've_ worked hard for four years. You know how good this job pays?" She sniffed and shook her head.

"It pays so good, I can even start my own business after a few months." He squeezed his arms tight around her. Usagi leaned back to look at him.

"You haven't even started working yet, and already you're thinking of starting your own business? What goes on in that head of yours Mamo-chan?" Mamoru grinned.

"Never mind that now, I start on Monday. And he's already invited me to the Charity Dinner that's taking place in a few months. Usako, do you know what kind of a big deal that is? I mean when I heard I got the interview at Kagawa Inc, I didn't believe it. But you'll see, everything is going to get better now, Usako. Everything will be much easier and we're actually going to live life."

* * *

Six Months Later

Usagi was sitting in front of her new vanity set, rubbing her tired eyes. She listened to the noise coming from the bathroom, waiting for Mamoru to emerge. They had just come back from another dinner party and as usual, Mamoru was in a bad mood again.

Sighing, she picked up her brush and started going through the knots in her hair. How things had changed in a manner of months. Only after a month of Mamoru starting his new job, they had moved into a beautiful and roomy penthouse. Usagi had thought it was a bit much, but for Mamoru all that had mattered was moving to a nice neighborhood, where the neighbors were all successful business men and engineers. He wanted his company to be his 'equals' so to speak. Looking in the mirror, Usagi couldn't help but notice how she kept frowning. She tried smiling a few times, but it was too obvious that they were fake.

Her head turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening and she found Mamoru emerging, in a new outfit. Usagi's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Did you change?" she asked confusion evident in her voice. Mamoru didn't answer and instead went to the drawer that had his new watches.

Usagi waited a few minutes before asking again. "Mamoru?" He sighed.

"There's another event." Usagi stared at him in shock and started getting up.

"Well you should have told me, I would have changed. We're going to be la-"

"I'm going by myself." he interrupted her. She sat back down.

"Oh." She hoped that he didn't hear the way her voice shook. But she was sure he could see the way her hands shook in her lap.

"It's not really a couple's event. Just a few employees, throwing some ideas around."

"At 12 AM at night?" She looked up to see Mamoru glaring at her through her mirror. Usagi averted her eyes; she didn't want to look at him when he was being like this.

He stood still for a few seconds before he stormed out of their bedroom. She heard his footsteps and jumped when she heard the door bang.

Mamoru had never left before telling her he loved her. She reached for the tissues on her desk and wiped her tears. But they kept coming and pretty soon, Usagi's body was shaking with sobs.

But then again, Mamoru had never lied to her before either.

* * *

One Month Later

"Where is the event?" Usagi asked as she ran into their bedroom. She had just come back from the bakery, only to be bombarded by a panicking Mamoru telling her to dress up.

"At the house of one of the board members. Hurry, we don't have much time and I don't want to be late." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Then you should have told me about this before, not at the last minute. I don't understand how something this important could have slipped your mind. I don't even know what to put on!"

"And your pacing isn't helping much!" she added. Mamoru shook his head. "Just hurry!"

Looking in her closet, Usagi was dismayed. She had absolutely nothing to wear to this dinner. She would've bought something had she only known about this event earlier. Something black caught her attention and she pulled the hanger out of the closet. It happened to be her little black dress. Usagi smiled in delight, she hadn't gotten to wear it since she had fixed it.

Usagi undressed and changed her underwear. She slipped the dress on and ran to the vanity mirror. All she needed was a little mascara, eyeliner and blush and she was good to go. Running back to her closet, Serena took her black pumps and put them on.

She heard Mamoru step into the room.

"Usagi, are you ready ye-" Mamoru's voice faltered. "What the hell are you wearing?" Usagi turned and looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" He glared at her and took a step closer.

"I said 'what the HELL are you wearing?" She looked down at herself. "My black dress. You know this dress, I've had it for the longest time Mamoru. What is wrong with you?" Mamoru rubbed his forehead.

"Are you trying to fucking embarrass me? Going to meet Isao Kagawa, the president of the company in a fucking $40 dress that's been ripped and sewed back together? What the fuck are you thinking?" Mamoru yelled.

"Calm down. I don't have anything else to wear, the rip isn't even visible. I-I fixed it."

"You don't know how to fix shit, I can see that fucking rip from three miles away. And what do you mean you don't have anything else to wear? Why did I give you a fucking debit card with your name on it? So you can go fucking buy presentable shit to wear! Usagi, do you know how these women dress? Elegantly, they look sophisticated. But you, what the fuck is that dress? Why are you trying so hard to embarrass me?"

Usagi looked at him, tears blocking her vision. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran towards the bathroom, but Mamoru grabbed her arm.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" he shook her arm. "Let go." Usagi pushed him into the wall, ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. Mamoru tried to open the door and started banging on it when it didn't open.

"Usagi, open this door." he yelled. She covered her face with both her hands and lowered herself on the edge of the bathtub. She couldn't seem to stop shaking and she hated herself for it. This didn't seem real to her, this man was not Mamoru.

"Fine! Fuck this shit!" was all she heard before the front door slammed close. Usagi slowly climbed into the bathtub and turned on the water, with her clothes still on. She couldn't think, but she knew she needed to cool down. Everything was going wrong. She didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Mamoru didn't come home that night. Or the next. Or the next after that. He was absent for a full week in which he didn't call her or answer any of her calls. Usagi didn't remember a time in her life where she cried more than she did during that week. She refused to get out of bed for the first three days, and even when she got out of bed, she did not leave the apartment. She survived on the water bottle that had been next to her bed. Her misery was making her physically sick, and the fact that Mamoru didn't seem to care made everything a thousand times worse.

Her one happy discovery did not make anything easier. She had suspected it a few weeks prior which had prompted her to get the pregnancy test. Yet, from all the things that had been going on, Usagi had forgotten all about it. Until she started throwing up every single morning. The test of course, had turned positive and it had left Usagi in a dilemma. She knew the worst mistake she could make was to have the baby to save the marriage, yet she couldn't bear the thought of having it aborted. If this had happened seven months ago, she would've been certain of Mamoru's reaction, but now nothing was certain. Usagi was no fool, she knew that her marriage was on the brink of being over, yet she couldn't help but hope that this was all just a phase. The moment she found out, she had called Mamoru so they could talk but he hadn't answered her calls.

He had left on a Saturday evening and he came back on a Saturday evening.

Usagi was sitting on their bed when she heard the jingling of his keys. She made no movement, just sat there and listened to him walk slowly to the bedroom. She could see his profile from the corner of her eyes. Usagi didn't know how long he just stood there staring at her but it seemed like eternity to her.

He took a few more steps and sat on the other end of the bed.

"We have to talk." She nodded.

"Mamoru, I have to tell you something important-" but he interrupted her. "No let me go first."

It wasn't a suggestion. She looked towards his profile, but she knew she couldn't meet his eyes so she just stared at his knees.

"Things have been very rocky lately. Our marriage isn't what it used to be and it just feels different."

"Mamoru, I know. But it's us and we've been together for so long, things will work out once we try. I know it. How about we try some cou-"

"I spent the past week with another woman." he stated, as if he was telling her the weather. Usagi's hands flew up to cover her mouth. She froze.

Mamoru looked at her and closed his eyes. "But I don't …regret it. I've become a part of something much bigger and unfortunately you can't be there with me. You don't understand this new world or belong in there. But Beryl, she's just right where I am. At least for now. I realized that I resent being tied down and while you were a big part of my life, things have changed. I just can't keep telling everyone that the two cent bakery shop my wife is working at is actually her 'charity' case for the year."

Usagi couldn't believe the things she was hearing. This wasn't real, this was a nightmare.

"Usagi, I thought about this long and hard and I want a divorce. Now I realize you don't have a college education so I'm willing to support you and you can keep this apartment. I'm just glad we don't have any children. But I wish you the best." That the last thing Mamoru said to her before grabbing a few things from his closet and leaving the apartment.

* * *

I realize I have no right starting a new story with all of the unfinished ones, but I can't help it. This has been in my head for literally a year now and it just had to get out. I have a plot line figured out so the next chapter should be online in about 2 weeks. They won't all be as long as this one, but they shouldn't be too short. ^_^

Tell me what you think please and leave a comment.

(I realize I never actually say what Mamoru does, that's because I don't know...lol right now it's somewhere along the lines of civil engineer. )

Also I apologize because I might have switched over from Mamoru to Darien and Usagi to Serena a couple of times. That was not my intention, lol it's just a reflex.


	2. The Way Everything is Different

Author: Cloud9WithSugar

Summary: They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

HI EVERYBODY. As I explained at the end of the first chapter, the second chapter won't be as long as the first chapter! I'm sorry, I just want to post every single sentence I write so it's really hard for me to wait until I write a chunk of the story! Now as for the reviews: I thank all of you that commented! It really means a lot for an author (or semi author) to get reviews, whatever they may say (hopefully nothing bad).

Emerald Fire: I completely understand your concerns, I always have them too. I don't intend for this story to go in that direction, but if it does please let me know so I can change that!

Fedski: I'm not sure this is one of the "Usagi and Mamoru" forever stories yet. I feel as if that would require about 30 chapters, just so everybody's characters could develop, especially Mamoru. But hang in there with me and see what happens!

Devafiend: Ever since I started thinking about his story, I've always pictured twins. So I guess you win there! And yes the child is younger than 10 years old!

Charista: That's a very good point you're making. I definitely want to get Isao Kagawa (Mamoru's mentor) in the story about how Mamoru treats people. I don't know how though as of right now. But I'll try my best to make it decent!

Heraldo: That's so sweet of you! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

unlockurdestiny: Definitely!

idfcv: Exactly! Mamoru definitely needs to learn a few things!

Misako:  I certainly hope so! ^_^

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thank you so much! Love your picture by the way!

EvaC: I really hope I finish it, too! *sigh* Unfortunately, I'm very great at starting stories….yet the finishing them part puzzles my brain. LOL So I shall do my best!

: He IS a jerk! Very greedy so far. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Henna Ryans: YUP! He is, but he SHALL REGRET IT! Hope you keep reading!

J x Legacy: Thank you so much! I wanted to write even more but I couldn't wait to post it online, I might still add a couple of more paragraphs though. And please read more and always comment!

preettygabbysz: I know! I'm the one who wrote but I couldn't help yelling at the lap top, cursing at Mamoru! JK JK but yeah, he is a MAJOR prick…..right now. ^_^

TropicalRemix: I wouldn't say it was Beryl so much, the way I think about her character is that as long as she's happy, she doesn't really care if her 'man' is married or not. Mamoru most certainly will get his act together, I just don't know if it'll be enough…..

Kana07: Yes! I went with the whole 'starter wife' theme in this story! Hope you enjoy reading it!

Chichiforever: This is as soon as possible for me! ENJOY!

**Currently Broken**

"Usagi?"

"Usagi!" Usagi looked up to see Seiya eyeing her, his eyebrows furrowed. His hand slid across the table and took her hers.

"Are you alright?" Usagi nodded. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed when her lawyer had walked into the conference room of his office.

"Yes. I was just thinking about something I have to do." Seiya sighed. "Well, they'll be here soon and I know we've settled everything. But, Usagi, please I want you to reconsid-"

"-Seiya please-" He put his hand up, "Usagi, hear me out. I know you don't want any kind of support from him, but please think about it again. You don't have a college degree and your job pays minimum wage with no insurance. Plus, think about your condition. At least keep the apartment, you'll never have to think about rent or utilities ever again. I'll handle every transition; you'll never have to see him ever again." Usagi glared at him. She might have made a mistake in telling him about her pregnancy. She sighed; he had just caught her at a terrible moment, when she was crying hysterically in the back room of the bakery. Seiya was an acquaintance of hers from the bakery and they had recently started becoming friends. An experienced divorce lawyer, she knew he understood what she was going through since his divorce had taken place not too long ago. She hadn't wanted to but she really had no choice but to ask for free service from him. Her bank account had $200 dollars in it and she was living on Lita's couch. After Mamoru's departure on that fateful day, she had packed everything that belonged to her before their 'big' break and immediately left the apartment.

Completely detached from the world around her, she had walked the two miles to Lita's apartment with her small piece of luggage, tears streaming down her pale face. She still remembered the worry and shock on Lita's face when she answered the door and found Usagi sobbing on her doorstep. Lita had rushed her inside and taken complete care of Usagi. Usually, Lita was a very controlled person, mostly laughing things off. But that day, she was in a rage over what had transpired between her best friend and her husband. Usagi had to stop her from calling her parents, who lived about three towns over. She had begged and pleaded Lita not to say anything to their mutual friends either, because she felt humiliated.

But Usagi knew what she wanted and it wasn't Mamoru's money. She didn't want any of it. Not his money, not his apartment, not his pity.

It had been three weeks before she had heard from him, or more correctly, his lawyer. The cold, calculating words about a 'tactful' divorce had left her shaken. Mamoru didn't even respect her enough to call her himself.

'I bet he was with his whore' Usagi had thought bitterly. It felt like someone had knocked her feet from underneath her. Her eyes filled up with tears and she looked away. She still couldn't believe the things he had said to her that day, they broke and tortured her.

Blinking a couple of times so the tears wouldn't escape, Usagi swallowed and turned back to look at Seiya.

"Please, promise me you won't say anything about the pregnancy. Don't even hint at it. I just want this to be over, ok? I don't want a single thing from him; I just want to move on." Before he could say anything, the double doors opened and Mamoru's lawyer entered, with no Mamoru.

He walked swiftly to the seat across from Seiya and sat down. Putting his carryon on the table, he pulled four thick folders out along with his glasses and cleared his throat.

"You'll have to excuse my client's absence. He had a last minute emergency he had to take care of. But he's left me with instructions so this should not be too difficult or take too long to handle. First, let's talk about the division of properties. Mr. Chiba suggeste-"

"What Mr. Chiba suggested is of no importance to us. Mrs. Chiba has decided that she does not want anything from Mr. Chiba, which includes alimony, the apartment or any share of the money he's made during the marriage. So let's get started on that." The lawyer, startled, looked from Seiya to Usagi.

"Mrs. Chiba, uh you'll have to excuse my surprise. Mr. Chiba had instructed me to offer the apartment. I think it might be in your best interest to agree to it." Usagi wanted to cry at the condescending way he looked at her. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath.

"Mr…?"

"Mr. Abachi" Usagi nodded. "Mr. Abachi, I doubt your client is paying you to consider what is in my best interest and however 'sincere' your offer might sound, I don't want any part of it. All I want from Mamoru is for this divorce to be over quickly and for me to never see his face ever again. And since your client did not feel the need to be here, I don't think I have to be here either" She stood up and put her purse over her shoulder and turned to Seiya.

"I trust you'll handle this? I'll sign whatever I have to, please just make sure everything is the way I want it to be." She gave the lawyer a stiff smile before walking out of the office, not paying attention to Mamoru's lawyer who called out her name.

All she could think about on the way out of the noisy office were the sound of her heels against the floor. Usagi made her way straight to the bus stop and sat on the bench, ignoring everything and everybody around her. She had a doctor's appointment, to check up on the baby. This was her second so far and she was really glad Lita was meeting up with her at the doctor's office.

She knew that she should have been beyond ecstatic at the opportunity of hearing her tiny baby's heartbeat, but all Usagi could think about was the fact that Mamoru would not be there.

* * *

About 6 years later

Mamoru glared at Motoki. "When you told me you were rescuing me from my office, I didn't think that meant buying pads from Pathmark in Rode Highland Park for Reika." Motoki smiled sheepishly.

"Man she called me on my way to you. Do you know what the consequences are for not being 'sensitive and understanding'? I just have to find her kind and we'll be on our way, we're almost by the apartment anyways. Only about a few more miles." Mamoru sighed and fixed his jacket. Motoki had stormed into his office two hours ago and dragged him out of there, claiming he was a 'workaholic' and needed some fun time. Apparently, 'fun time' meant shopping for pads and bringing them to Motoki and Reika's new apartment in Rhode Highland Park.

He rolled his eyes at Motoki 'huffing' and 'puffing' over the different kinds of pads. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the aisle and looked around.

"NO! Mommy went that way!" "No she didn't Stupid! Mommy went that way!" Motoki looked at Mamoru and moved his head in the direction of the two boys who were standing in front of the beginning of the aisle pointing in opposite directions. Mamoru grinned.

"Hey, you guys you need help?" Motoki asked them. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers."One of them answered. Mamoru laughed. "Did she now? Well where is your mommy?" This time the other one answered.

"We were in the other aisle, mommy was getting….um I think spaghetti and we were um running around and we got lost." Motoki looked at the boys. They were identical, with dark blue eyes and black hair.

One of them tapped the shoulder of the other and pointed to the right. "I just saw Mommy, come on!" he grabbed his brother's arm and started running in the direction he pointed.

Motoki shook his head, a smile on his face. Mamoru looked at him. "What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that those boys were kind of like miniature figures of you." Mamoru's smile faltered.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you done?" He asked, looking at the pads in Motoki's hands. Motoki nodded.

"Yeah but now we have to get white rice." Mamoru stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Motoki held his phone up. "She just texted me to get it. Please?" Mamoru sighed and walked away. Motoki looked after him. "Is that a yes?"

* * *

Usagi looked around, worried. Her twins had, as usual, just left her side while grocery shopping. She really didn't want to go the manager and have him tell them to meet her through the microphone again. Usagi was sure that man was annoyed with her. How could he not be? This happened every single time.

She almost fell over when both of them ran against her legs and hugged them.

"SORRY MOMMY!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs, burying their faces into her legs. She sighed and laughed at the scandalous expression of an elderly woman. She waited until they detached themselves from her before she said anything. Taking one hand of each, Usagi kneeled down so she could be at their level and looked at them, a stern expression on her face.

"Guys, do you know how worried I was? You keep promising you won't leave my side anymore, but you do it anyways." She scolded them gently. The twins looked down.

"We're sorry." They looked at the floor. She shook her head. What good little actors they were turning out to be.

"Kane, Raiden will you please stay by me for the rest of the shopping trip?" Usagi asked. Kane and Raiden grinned. "Yes Mommy!"

She smiled and stood up. The twins ran to her shopping cart and started pushing, even though their heads didn't reach the top of the cart. Usagi looked around.

"Well guys, what do you want to eat tonight?" Raiden answered first. "Pizza!"

Kane shook his head "No, McDonalds!" Usagi laughed. "Guys, remember we ate Pizza a few days ago? So no McDonald's or Pizza for a while. How about some nice chicken with rice? You always liked that."

Both of their faces crunched up. "But Mommy! We had Pizza so now we have McDonalds!" Kane protested. Usagi tilted her head sideways. "There is no negotiation on this one. Chicken and rice, alright? But you may have a cookie each after dinner for dessert."

The word 'cookie' sprung on an entirely different argument.

"Mommy, I want sugar cookies!" Raiden said. Kane frowned. "No, Mommy let's get chocolate chip cookies!" He looked at her and shrugged his small shoulders.

"You like them, too!" Usagi threw her head back and laughed, not noticing the old woman who had somehow found them again in this corner of the store and was glaring at her laugh.

* * *

Motoki looked up when he heard someone laughing. Spotting the woman at the far corner of the store he tapped Mamoru on the shoulder. "If I wasn't with Reika, I'd be with her." He pointed to the woman. Mamoru made a sound, not looking up. Motoki rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't look." Putting the bag of chocolates back on their shelf, Mamoru glared at Motoki before looking in the direction of the woman Motoki was talking about. He froze in his spot.

Motoki laughed. "I know she's beautiful but I've never seen you freeze like this. Shake it off man, shake it off. Beautiful women are nothing but trouble. At least for you." His eyebrows rose when Mamoru still kept staring. "Mamoru?"

Before Mamoru could respond, the boys they saw from before came after the woman, pushing a cart bigger than them.

Motoki laughed again. "Of course, beautiful woman equals beautiful children. I wonder what the father looks like." he glanced over at Mamoru, frowning at his friends state. "Man, are you okay?"

Mamoru looked at Motoki, his face pale. "That's my ex-wife."

* * *

DON DON DON!

First, yes I named the children Kane and Raiden. They are technically Japanese names, but don't really sound it. (Not that I'm saying there is something wrong with Japanese sounding names, I don't want any heat about that please)

Second, Eh kind of a cliffhanger right? Sorry peoplezzzz I really wanted to put this out there.

Third, I will explain this further with the chapters, but just to mention it now. Motoki is not a friend of Usagi's from before. He just saw her for the 'first' time. K?

Fourth, the town Rode Highland Park I made up just because it's really hard to write about real cities/towns. If Rode Highland Park does exist anywhere in the USA or somewhere else, know that I did not mean that city/town.


	3. The Way Things are Seen

**Author**: Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary**: They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about

him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

HEY PEOPLEZZ : I'm glad so many people liked the second chapter and that you guys thought the twins were cute! If you have any questions, please ask! AND THANK S TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED THE STORY!

storycrazy22- I know how you feel! You always want them to end up together. About Seiya, that's not going to happen. But a romance with someone else will!

Fedski-haha those were some good suggestions! Hope you're happy with what I did!

EvaC-I promise he will pay! Enjoy!

roswellachick-Hope you think this chapter is cool, too!

applenica-Don't worry! Seiya and Usagi are not together!

unlockurdestiny-I am going to give details on what Usagi did these past five years! It might come in pieces and flashbacks, but they will come! ^_^

ISana55-As of right now, even I don't care about what happens to Mamoru! LOL please keep reading!

Daisy682-Beryl, Anne, …they're important but then they are not. Keep reading to find out what happens!

preettygabbysz-You know how to make a person feel awesome! LOL KEEP READING PLEASE and writing reviews!

justa reader- Her protective little boys would be extremely cute! Good Idea!

TropicalRemix- Beryl will be mentioned, but she isn't that important. As for Mamoru and Usagi, I love them together. Let's just hope this story ends that way!

-Read and find out! And Comment again! ^_^

SerentiyMoonGodness-Thank YOU! Hope you like this chapter as well!

Intensify-Aww I'm sorry you had to go through something like that! I hope everything is well now! You're right, payback is a bitch! I hope you think what I do with this story is good!

angel313-Thank YOU. Here is the next chapter!

Kana07-He won't exactly run after her…..for now! Haha I'm glad you think the twins are cute! I love them! I want them to be my kids! Haha. Comment on this chapter as well!

LauraDrazen- Read and find out! And I hope I keep going until I finish this story! ^_^

LapinNoirDeCalifornie- There is someone else! Hope you like him!

Heraldo-I'm glad you reviewed this story and I hope you keep reviewing it! It means a lot!

Chichiforever-Thank you so much and here is more!

twilight2892-Read more and comment more please! ^_^

Aldi82- Here is an update! Thank you for your review and do it again!

**Currently Broken**

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

Motoki laughed again. "Of course, beautiful woman equals beautiful children. I wonder what the father looks like." he glanced over at Mamoru, frowning at his friends state. "Man, are you okay?"

Mamoru looked at Motoki, his face pale. "That's my ex-wife."

* * *

Motoki stared at Mamoru in shock. "You're ex-wife? You mean you have an ex-wife? As in, you had a wife and now she's not your wife, which means she is your ex-wife? That woman is your ex-wife right there?" Mamoru looked at Motoki. "What?"

"Man, when did you divorce? When did you even get married?" But Mamoru was focusing all of his attention on Usagi and the twins that were 'miniature figures of' him. She hadn't seen him, Usagi was grinning down at the two boys, her gaze following their every move.

"Hey, are those your sons? Did you give up custody or something? Why didn't you tell me?" Mamoru glared at Motoki.

"We divorced about five years ago. I met you a few months after everything was finalized." Motoki looked at Usagi and then back at Mamoru.

They both stood in silence. The only thing they heard was Usagi's occasional laughter accompanied by the boys' laughter. Motoki watched Mamoru, to see his reaction towards his ex-wife. His friend, who was usually a very difficult man to read, was even more encrypted now. Motoki realized that Mamoru kept switching his gaze from the woman to the twins by her. He cleared his throat.

"Mamoru, let's leave." He put his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru shrugged the offending hand off and stalked towards the register, only to stop midway and make his way over to where his ex-wife was standing.

Motoki barely managed to grab him before Usagi could see them and pulled him into another aisle. Pushing him against the various chips, Motoki looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mamoru didn't struggle; instead he just closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"You said they looked like me." He answered, calm. Motoki nodded. "Who, the twins? So? Maybe the father has black hair and blue eyes, too. That's no reason to go storming over to your ex-wife. What the hell were you going to say? 'Who is the father of your kids?' Are you crazy?"

Mamoru sighed. "They-" he paused, "-the twins, the boys, look about four or five years old. Our divorce finalized about 5 years ago. What if-" he paused again and opened his eyes, "-what if they're mine?"

Shaking his head, Motoki let go of Mamoru. "Look, I don't know anything about your marriage or divorce, but I doubt they're your sons. Let's leave, think about it for a little bit and if you still have some doubts we'll do something then, ok? But please let's not attack her at a food market. Come on." Before Motoki could direct Mamoru toward the registers again, they saw Usagi pass by them and get on line. The boys were now in the shopping cart, trying to put the items in the cart onto the moving belt.

"Mommy can I pay? Please?" They heard one of the boys beg. Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm going to pay with the card. Next time, ok?" The young boy pouted and crossed his arms. Their mother laughed and kissed him on the cheek, whispering something into his ear.

Motoki and Mamoru saw the boy nod his head and smile at whatever Usagi told him. "OK Mommy!" The older cashier lady smiled at the boys. "You guys are the sweetest! What's your name?" She asked, swiping the cookies. Kane and Raiden looked at Usagi before looking back at the woman.

"I'm Kane." One of them answered. "I'm Raiden." The other twin said. The woman smiled at them. "What nice names for handsome little boys!" Kane crunched his nose up.

"I'm not a boy!" The cashier laughed. "Oh, and what are you?" She asked kindly. Kane stood up in the cart squared his shoulders and stuck his chest out. "I'm a man! Like the one in the perfume um-" he turned to Raiden, who shrugged his little shoulders. Usagi smiled.

"Commercial honey." Kane nodded enthusiastically. "Yup." Raiden added. "I'm not a boy too!" The woman laughed again. "Alrighty then." She swiped the last item on the belt and looked at Usagi,

"That'll be 84 dollars and 59 cents." Usagi nodded and took her debit card from her wallet. "Debit please." The cashier nodded and pressed something on her screen. Usagi swiped her card and put her pin in. She picked up the bags, and put them next to Kane and Raiden. The cashier gave Usagi and receipt and looked at the boys. "Well, have a very pleasant day you two," she looked at Usagi "-and you too, honey." Usagi smiled and pushed the cart towards the doors, grinning when the twins started waving at the cashier.

Motoki started walking toward the register after Usagi exited the store. He flushed when the cashier raised his eyebrows at the pads he was carrying.

Mamoru smirked. "That's what you get."

* * *

"Kane, Raiden com on." Usagi said walking toward the elevator of her building. The boys were talking to their friend from the third floor. The twins looked up at Usagi before turning back to the boy.

Raiden shrugged his shoulders. "Bye Cory." He ran to Usagi along with Kane. Usagi smiled at them entering the elevator. "What were you guys talking about?" Raiden looked at Kane before looking up at Usagi.

"It's a secret." Usagi laughed. "Well, if it is a secret you can't tell me. Now, when we get to our apartment I don't want you guys to sit in front of the TV all day. You either get an hour of TV time or an hour of video games." Kane frowned.

"I wanna play video games." Raiden shook his head. "Uh-uh. I wanna watch TV."

Kane sighed loudly. "But Mommy I wanna play video games!" Raiden crossed his arm. "Mommy I wanna watch TV!" Usagi rolled her eyes.

"You guys don't have to decide what to do with your one hour together. Kane you are welcome to watch TV for an hour, and Raiden you can play your video games. You play the video games on the computer screen anyways, so it shouldn't be a problem. OK?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically.

Usagi unlocked the front door and opened the door to let the twins in. They ran in and made their way straight to the bathroom.

"I have to pee!" "No I have to pee!" Usagi put her keys on the table and shook her head. She went to her phone and noticed the blinking light. She pressed the button to listen to her voicemails.

"Hello Usagi. This is Teresa Blanc. Honey, I know I told you I wanted the dress in two weeks. However, the fundraiser event has been moved up and I direly need it a week before. I know this is last minute, and I will pay extra for the short notice if you agree to finish the dress earlier. Give me a call back. Good day." Usagi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

She picked up the cordless phone and dialed Mrs. Blanc's number. Putting the phone to her ear, she walked to her little office.

"Hello, this is Usagi Tsukino returning Mrs. Blanc's call. Sure, I'll hold." She left the door open and went to her sewing machine, where all of Mrs. Blanc's dress material was.

"Hello, Usagi. How are you dear?" Usagi smiled.

"I'm fine Mrs. Blanc. I'm calling about the dress. I'll have it ready for you in a week." Mrs. Blanc laughed.

"Ah that's splendid news, dear. Thank you very much. Will we still have one fitting, or would you like to schedule two during this week?" Usagi eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, the two fittings are probably the best idea. I have most of the dress done, it just needs detail. Let me drop by today and then on Thursday. If everything goes well you'll have your dress by Friday evening, if not Friday evening then definitely by Saturday afternoon."

"Alright. I'm home today. Come by whenever you're available. Thank You so much. I'll see you tomorrow, dear. Good Day."

Usagi put the phone on her desk and picked up the sketches of the Blanc dress. She sighed.

'Good thing I always do more than I'm supposed to' she thought, sitting down at her sewing machine. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Reika, we're home!" Motoki yelled entering the apartment. Mamoru sighed and sat on the sofa. Reika came in and hugged Motoki.

He handed the shopping bag to her, his eyes wide. Reika smiled. "Thank you very very much."

"Uh-huh, we'll see about that." Reika rolled her eyes and looked at Mamoru.

"Hey Mamoru, nice to see you, too." Mamoru looked up at her and nodded. Motoki rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's in a bad mood. Apparently he's never bought pads for a woman before." Reika and Motoki made their way over to the kitchen, leaving a frowning Mamoru in the living room.

FLASHBACK

Mamoru went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Usako, are you ok?" Usagi opened the door and bit her lip. "No?"

Mamoru touched her forehead. "What's up?" Usagi frowned. "I need you to do me a big big big big favor." He looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised. "And that would be?"

"I kind of got my period, and I don't have any pads left." Mamoru put his hands up when he realized where this was going. "Baby, I can't. Please no." He took a step back. Usagi pouted.

"I can't go with no pad on! Please, Mamo-chan? I'm begging you!" He looked at her in terror. "Oh, god. I can't."

"You have to!" He took three deep breaths and closed his eyes. "Which kind?" She smiled. "Always"

He nodded and started walking towards the door. Opening the door, he paused and looked back at her.

"I better get amazing sex for this." She laughed. "Really?"

He nodded and grinned. "Morning, afternoon and evening for three weeks straight."

END OF FLASHBACK

Mamoru sat up and rubbed his face. He stared at the TV in annoyance. He took his phone out of his pocket when it started ringing. Glancing at the screen, he flipped his phone open and put it to his ear.

"Chiba." A woman laughed. "Darling, you know it's me calling. Do you have to pick up the phone like that?" Mamoru frowned. "What do you want Anne?"

"I thought you would accompany me to the fundraiser this weekend." She purred.

"I'll send a car around 8." Mamoru hung up the phone and stood up.

"Motoki, I'm out." Motoki came out of the kitchen, a pan in his head.

"What are you talking about? We were gonna have dinner together." Mamoru shook his head.

"Can't, loads of work to do. I'll see you at the office. Bye Reika." Motoki watched Mamoru leave and when back into the kitchen.

Reika took tomatoes out of the fridge and started cutting them. "What's wrong with Mamoru?" Motoki smiled.

"Well, apparently our dear Mamoru has an ex-wife." Reika looked up at him. "Oh Usagi something, right? " Motoki froze in shock.

"Wait a minute, you knew he has an ex-wife?" Reika shrugged. "Yeah, you didn't?" He crossed his arms.

"No" Reika put the cut tomatoes into the pan and turned to Motoki. "It was this blog that I read a couple of years ago. It wasn't really about her or Mamoru. She was just mentioned. Something about sewing and design. I don't remember much. He never told you about her?"

"No and he would've probably never mentioned her. But we saw her at the store." Reika made a face. "Was it bad?" she asked.

Motoki nodded. "You don't even know. Apparently she has twins now."

"Wow that must have been weird for Mamoru." Motoki frowned. "He thinks they're his." Reika dropped the can of beans from her hand and stared at Motoki in shock.

"What?" He nodded and picked up the can. "We saw the twins before we saw his ex-wife and I had said that they look like him. After we found out they were hers, he went all weird and tried to talk to her. I stopped him. I mean what are the chances of him being the father of those boys?"

Reika shook her head. "How old are they?"

"Four or five from the looks." Motoki answered. She sighed and opened the can.

"Well, I don't know. But if they are his, that's really low of her. Keeping his children from him is horrible."

Motoki nodded. "I know. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

Usagi opened her front door and smiled at Seiya.

"Hey." she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He closed the door and followed her to the living room.

"How are you?" She smiled at him.

"Busy. Mrs. Blanc wants her dress one week earlier." Seiya chuckled. "Yeah, I heard that the fundraiser was moved up due 'booking reasons' whatever that means." Usagi shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm attending. What is it for anyways?"

Seiya sat down on the sofa and leaned back. "A number of things. Namely Pediatric Hematology and Oncology services. It also includes the 'SVAW' (Stop Violence against women) group and others. It's overrated because of all the stuck-up people but it is for good causes."

Usagi nodded. "Well I hope they make a fortune then." She glanced in the direction of the boy's bedroom.

"Thank you so much for watching them today. I have to go to a fitting at Mrs. Blanc's house. No babysitter was available on short notice. Anyways, there's food in the fridge,but you are welcome to do take out. However, please keep them away from the TV or their video games. They've had their fill for today." She paused, "I have to warn you. They are unusually hyper today" Seiya laughed. "Bring it on."

Getting up, Usagi made her way to the twins' bedroom. She knocked on the door and went in when she heard a low 'Come in.'

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" She smiled at them. They were sitting on the floor, building a toy train track. Kane looked up.

"Mommy can I watch TV?" Usagi shook her head. "No. I said one hour for today and you used that hour already. Now we have a visitor and I want you guys to go say hello."

"Who is it?" Kane asked. Usagi smiled. "Seiya." The twins both ran out of the room and jumped on Seiya. He laughed, wrestling with them.

Usagi rolled her eyes and picked up her jacked. "Well, I trust you have everything under control?" She asked.

Kane jumped on Seiya's head. Seiya raised his hand from where he was on the floor and dismissed her. "I'm fine. Go, dress old ladies."

* * *

Mamoru picked up the phone and dialed his secretary. "Mrs. Mori, make an appointment with Yumi Ikeda from Media Inc. for tomorrow. And tell him if he says he can't, we'll call their competitors." He put the phone down.

"My my Mamoru, a bit tough aren't we?" Mamoru stared at Kagawa. "How long have you been here?"

He leaned back in his chair in the corner. "For half an hour now. I walked in and you didn't notice me." He paused. "It could be the fact that it is dark and you only have your desk lamp on. But I have to tell you, you're habits are a bit unhealthy."

Mamoru nodded. "Can I help you?"

Kagawa stood up and walked to the chair in front of Mamoru's desk and sat down. "Mamoru, I had hoped that our little argument wouldn't stall our relationship as it has done. I had also hoped you would have contacted me." He sighed when he got no response.

"I'm worried about you, son. I've watched you change from a kind gentleman to a bitter guy."

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm the same, I feel the same." Kagawa looked at his hands.

"I know about the inquiries you made of your ex-wife, Usagi." Mamoru glared at Kagawa. "That's my business."

"Except that it is not" Kagawa paused. "You wrecked you marriage for disgusting reasons. The attempt now to get back into her life is a bit appalling." Kagawa's harsh words did not face Mamoru.

"She has two sons. They might be mine." Kagawa shook his head and stood up.

"Mamoru, watch yourself. I met her only a few times, but I know who she is and I admire her. I will not let you barge into her life and ruin everything she's worked for." Mamoru stared at Kagawa in shock. Kagawa chuckled. He made his way to the door and paused.

"My boy I know you. You're me, only 35 years younger. Sadly, so far you've made the same mistakes I made. But I won't let you do anymore damage." With that he walked out of the door.

* * *

Hiiii you guyysss.

I know this is super duper late but I do have some good news.

I've officially outlined everything that's happened in Usagi's life in the past 5 years. There will be more flashbacks in the future chapters, but I hope they don't confuse you. Also, you'll see more of Usagi's sewing job and how she got that job in the upcoming chapters.

PLEASE READ AND COMMENT.


	4. The Way Things Have Been Changing

**Author:** Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:** They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about

him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

Hi All,

OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY AND I WANTED THE CHAPTER TO ACTUALLY END WITH SOME KIND OF PROMISE FOR DRAMA BEFORE I SUBMITTED IT ONLINE!

I'm really sorry to say that the next chapter will take a while to since I am starting my finals exams next week. But hopefully, I'll get some writing done in between. (Reviews always pressure me to write more, just so you know!)

I know the story's been coming along a little slow. I just don't want to rush into anything (Lol)

Anyways, I wanted to say this in the last chapter (I don't think I did). Anne and Beryl are– different people. So when I switch between them, know that I'm talking about someone else.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

Heraldo- That's what I was kind of going for, but you're right it might be a bit too much. Thank You For Letting Me Know!

Brittany827-Thank you! Here is the next chapter!

applenica-For the first question-please keep reading! Does Seiya have feelings for Usagi? Yes, but not in a romantic way. They're strictly friends. Kagawa is not Mamoru's father. In chapter 1, he hired Mamoru. He is his boss. Thank you for the review! If you have any more questions, please ask!

TropicalRemix- Thank you for the review! But I think there was a misunderstanding, Kagawa is not Mamoru's father. He only thinks of him as a son. Keep reading!

idfcv-I know right. After everything is said and done, he thinks of her! Let's see what he does now!

yen-kun-Thank You for the review! Here's the next chapter!

Chichiforever- I know exactly how you feel! I always get so excited when I see an e-mail for a chapter, but it all goes away once I read! I hope this makes you feel good-even if it is temporary.

Aldi82-I can't stand Anne either! Grrr….but I need a couple of bad guys in my story! Lol Thanks for the review!

AninsJunk-That's so nice of you!Bahaha, you're going to regret what you said about not ending the stories when it keeps dragging on and on! Comment again!

roswellachick- I'm glad you like Motoki! He's kind of my comic relief in the story! I hope you like the other flashbacks also! Review again!

Ami4-Thank you and here's another chapter!

SerentiyMoonGodness- Thank you!

Kana07-Aww I hope you can read this chapter! And I hope you can comment again, too! Lol

unlockurdestiny- Here's the update!

LauraDrazen-Shhh don't spoil it for everyone! Lol Here's the next chapter!

PSVT- Wow. Just wow. Your review made so happy! I loved it! Please, keep 'em coming!

Cristy- Thank You and here is more!

**P_i_s_k_._S_t_a_r** for some reason, when I spell you name normally, it doesn't show up on the website. Hopefully, this works! I didn't want you to think I overlooked you! I actually answered your question in chapter 3, and what I had said was "Read and find out! And Comment again! ^_^"

And now for the story

Currently Broken

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

"She has two sons. They might be mine." Kagawa shook his head and stood up.

"Mamoru, watch yourself. I met her only a few times, but I know who she is and I admire her. I will not let you barge into her life and ruin everything she's worked for." Mamoru stared at Kagawa in shock. Kagawa chuckled. He made his way to the door and paused.

"My boy I know you. You're me, only 35 years younger. Sadly, so far you've made the same mistakes I made. But I won't let you do anymore damage." With that he walked out of the door.

* * *

Mamoru glared at the door. He sat still for a few moments before throwing everything off his table. Breathing heavily, he sat back into his chair and looked at his messy office.

He cursed when he heard a knock on the door. "What?"

His secretary looked at the door in unease. "Mr. Chiba, are you alright?" Mamoru sighed. He leaned back into his chair and rubbed his face.

"Come in." Mrs. Mori slowly pushed the door open and took a step inside. She stared at the mess around the office and then at Mamoru.

"Would you like me to call maintenance?" Mamoru nodded. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Have them clean everything in the office. And cancel all of my meetings today. Tell Jeff to bring the car around." With that he walked out of his office. In the few minutes it took him to get downstairs, his secretary had arranged his car.

He exited the building and got into his car.

"Where to, sir?," the driver asked, glancing into the rearview mirror. Mamoru answered without looking up from his phone.

"My penthouse."

Mamoru pressed a contact on his cellphone and put the phone to his ear.

"I'll be at my place in about 30 minutes. I want some information. "

* * *

Usagi smiled at Diamond. "Thank you for coming with us." He looked at her and squeezed her hand, before turning back to the road. He spotted the school and made a left turn.

Usagi looked in the back seat and smiled at her boys.

"You guys excited?" Diamond asked, glancing in his rearview mirror. Kane shrugged. "I'm only going because Raiden is going. I wanna play baseball, not soccer."

Raiden glared at his brother. "We play soccer and baseball. Stop being so lame." Diamond laughed.

"Boys. Come on. This is exciting; second game of the season fresh of off a win. Don't you want to win?" Usagi rolled her eyes at Diamond before looking back again.

"Not that there's anything wrong with losing. The most important thing is having fun and playing fair."

Raiden's eyebrows furrowed. "But I don't wanna lose." Kane nodded. "Me too. I don't wanna lose. That's lame."

Diamond looked at Usagi. "I don't remember 'lame' being such a popular word when I was little."

Usagi shrugged. Kane looked at Diamond and tilted his head to the side. "Was that like a hundred years ago?" Usagi bit her lip, before bursting into laughter. Diamond chuckled.

"Thank buddy. I'll remember that." The twins grinned at each other and high-fived.

Diamond shook his head and parked the car. Usagi watched the boys taking their seat belts off.

"Now before we walk to the field, do either of you have to use the bathroom?" Kane shrugged . "No"

"I do!" Raiden raised his hand, prompting his brother to glare at him. "You only said that because I said no." Raiden stuck his tongue out at Kane. "Nuh-uh! Lamo!"

"Kane Raiden" Usagi shook her head at them. "Stop it, come on we're all going to the bathroom." Getting out of the car, she opened the backdoors and waited for them to get out before closing the door. She looked at Diamond. "Can you take their stuff to the field while I go to the bathroom?" He nodded and opened the trunk.

Taking a hand of each, she walked into the school and made her way to the boys' bathroom. She opened the door and both ran inside. "Do you guys need help?"

"No Mommy. You should help Kane!" Kane frowned.

"I didn't pee in the bed, you did! Mommy help Raiden!" Usagi sighed.

"Ok. Ok. Neither of you need help. But hurry the game is going to start soon. The coach still has to talk to you guys and you have to change shoes."

* * *

Diamond sat next to Usagi, offering her the ice coffee in his hand. She smiled at him.

"Thank You." He gave her a brief kiss. Usagi blushed at the looks from the parents and looked at the field. Diamond smiled smugly. "You're very welcome."

They both watched the boys play, other parents around them cheering. "It looks like they're just jumping around, not really doing anything." Diamond commented after he watched both soccer teams for a few minutes. Usagi giggled.

"They're four and five year olds. What do you expect? They don't really care about the game, it's not serious."

"I played soccer when I was their age and I remember it being serious." Usagi looked at him skeptically. "Don't try to tell me that you actually played played soccer at their age." Diamond stopped just as he was about to take a sip from his coffee and looked at her.

"But I did. We had this really mean coach, who would just yell at us all day long. He was very tall and incredibly fat-" Usagi laughed "-unlike this coach, who is a complete pushover. Our coach used put us through drills twice a practice. But it always paid off. We won a lot of games and our matches were really popular." He leaned back and cleared his throat. Pushing his chin out he said "We didn't know anything about reading, doing math or history, but you know what? We could play soccer."

He waited for a few seconds before he glanced at Usagi, who was looking at him with a frown on her face. "That sounds…really horrible," she said. He laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks sweetie. But because of that 'horrible' experience, I bonded with my teammates and still am friends with two of them."

"Really?" Diamond nodded. "I mean the friendship changed over the years, but recently we've become buddies again. Anyways, what I was saying is, soccer for me was a real thing." Usagi crunched up her nose.

"Maybe you should coach Kane and Raiden's team." Usagi suggested. Diamond rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh." She smiled. "You can make them the best soccer team around!" She said, throwing her arms in the air. He shook his head.

"You know, I knew you were going to make fun of me. And also, sometimes you can be really childish." They both laughed. Just then, their team scored making all the parents stand up and cheer. Diamond looked around and frowned. Leaning down, he whispered to Usagi.

"Why are the other team's parents cheering? We scored, not them." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Because this isn't that serious. So when a four or five year old makes a goal, it is such an honor and such an accomplishment that both teams and their parents cheer. So please, if the other team scores cheer your heart out."

* * *

Raiden glanced at the ice cream choices at the ice cream store and then back at his mom. "Mommy I want chocolate!" Usagi smiled and motioned towards the teenager behind the counter.

"Ok, ask him for a scoop of chocolate ice cream and say please. Kane, honey, do you know what you want?" Kane bit his lip and nodded. He looked up at the worker. "Can I please have a scoop of strawberry, please?"

The boy chuckled. "Of course," he glanced at Raiden, "and what would you like?"

"Can I please have a scoop of chocolate ice cream, please?"

"Sure you can."

"Usa!" Usagi turned and waved at her friend. The tall blond at the entrance waved backed enthusiastically and walked over quickly. The sound of her high heels got the attention of the pimply teenager at the counter, who looked over both women appreciatively. Usagi smiled and leaned in for a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?"

"I've been good. You know just working and everything. What about you? I haven't seen you around in so long!"

"I know! We live in the same building yet somehow we can't get together!," she pouted.

"I know. It's ridiculous. But you know Minako, we should definitely try to meet up and say it is a play date for our sons." Minako laughed and smiled at her son, who had run towards the twins.

"Cory has been asking to go over to your house." Usagi frowned at Minako. "And you didn't let him?"

Minako shook her head. "He was sick for a couple of days. He finally got better about 3 days ago."

"Oh no, nothing too serious I hope?"

"Not at all. Just a fever and coughing, but definitely contagious, that's why I kept him away for a couple of days after. Infection period or something," she waved her hand and laughed, "Anyways, now we can definitely meet up. Did you guys just come back from soccer pratice?" Minako asked referring to the uniforms that the boys were wearing.

Usagi glanced back at the boys. The three of them were sitting at one of the tables and looked to be in a very exciting conversation.

"We're actually coming back from a soccer match," she paused and tilted her head towards the twins, "we lost." She whispered.

"Oh, no. Are they ok?" Minako looked at the boys. Usagi laughed. "Yeah, they were ok the second Diamond promised them Pizza and made me promise them ice cream." She sighed and shook her head, smiling.

Minako laughed. "Malachite always promises sweets to get them stop feeling sad or get them to do something. It's ridiculous. I get involving incentives but they're not going to do anything anymore because of their expectations!"

Usagi nodded. She took her wallet out and smiled at Minako.

"Anyways, we have to go. I still have a lot of work to do and not much time left," She hugged Minako. "Call me and we'll get them together."

Minako grinned. "And Margaritas after they go to bed!" Usagi laughed and went up to the counter.

"How much was it?" She asked the teenager. He hit a couple of buttons on the cash register and looked up at her.

"Seven dollars and forty-nine cents please." Minako looked up. "Oh no the third charge is mine." She objected. Usagi shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Here you go." She handed the boy a debit card.

"Thank you, honey. Next one's on me." She thanked Usagi.

"Come one boys. Time to go home." The boys ran to the exit and opened the door for Usagi. Usagi leaned down and kissed them both heartily on their cheeks.

"Thank you, gentlemen." They laughed and wiped their cheeks. They both looked at each other before turning to Usagi.

"Mommy when are we eating Pizza?"

* * *

Friday

Mamoru looked up startled when he felt two hands sliding down his chest. He was currently in his office, going over the reports of his employees. He wasn't too surprised at the intrusion, considering the fact that he had let his secretary go for the rest of the day. He leaned back and tilted his head to the left to see who it was. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Beryl. She was leaning down and pouting at him. Worry flicked in her eyes when she noticed his condescending look.

"Baby, you seem in need of company." Mamoru looked at her cooly.

"And you thought your 'company' would be the ideal one?" Beryl withdrew her hands and put them on her hips. "And I suppose you would like 'Anne's company more than mine?," she looked the part of an offended hyena.

Mamoru didn't smile. "You know how this works. And the door is right that way." He motioned towards the door with a tilt of his head. Beryl scoffed, but reconsidered her position when she realized that he wasn't joking. It wasn't even one of his cruel jokes.

She smiled sensually and climbed onto his lap. She placed one hand on his strong chest and the other around his neck. Leaning close, she whispered in his ear.

"Darling, don't be cruel. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you. Naturally of course. I rushed over, aren't you at all happy to see me?" Mamoru looked at her, his eyes indifferent. His silence spoke volumes.

Beryl tried not to lose her smile at his lack of enthusiasm. The man was colder than an iceberg! She flipped her fiery red tresses over her shoulder.

"How about I give you a relaxing massage?" She stared into his eyes. Mamoru shrugged. Might as well.

* * *

Mrs. Blanc was aware of the massive headache that was about to engulf her. She quickly made her way to one of her assistants and put a shaking hand on her arm.

Raye looked up, startled at her employer. She looked as if she could cry and murder at the same time.

"Mrs. Blanc, is something the matter?" Mrs. Blanc could only shake and turn around, to show Raye the rip at the hem of her dress. Raye gasped and quickly stood in front Mrs. Blanc as guests made their way past the hall way.

Raye knew that something as miniature as that would have been laughed at in her world, but Mrs. Blanc's was a completely different story. The dresses were all custom made and therefore very expensive. The littlest error on a dress was criticized for days, let alone a rip!

"Oh gosh. How did it happen?" Mrs. Blanc shot an angry look over where one of her guests grandson stood, clinging to his mother.

"He stepped on it and when I took a step to walk away he fell on the dress, putting even more weight on it. Oh, but don't busy me with talk now. Quick, you've got to get in touch with Usagi Tsukino right away! She is the one that made my dress and she'll know how to fix it." Raye nodded and started searching for Tsukino's number on her Blackberry right away.

Raye never personally called the woman, for Mrs. Blanc always spoke to her directly. But she sure had her name saved.

Mrs. Blanc's voice pierced through her concentration. "Make sure to offer her anything that might make her come. She might hesitate at first, but don't you hesitate! I'll be in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Bring her in through the back door. I don't want anybody to know about this fiasco," she paused and looked at the still Raye, "what are you waiting for? Hurry!" she snapped. Raye rolled her eyes as she watched Mrs. Blanc make her way up the stairs.

That woman could be really infuriating sometimes.

She dialed Ms. Tsukino's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Raye Hino. Am I speaking with Usagi Tsukino?"

"_Yes, this is she. May I help you?"_ Raye sighed in relief. At least she was easy to reach.

"Ah, yes. I believe you designed Mrs. Blanc's evening gown for tonight's event? Well, I am so sorry to disturb you at this hour, but we have a bit of an emergency here." Raye frowned when she heard the woman on the other line sigh.

"_What's wrong?" _

"There was an accident and the back hem ripped. Mrs. Blanc cannot continue the event if it's not fixed. Can you please make a quick appearance and fix it somehow? I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't so important." There was silence on the other line.

"_I'm sorry. I don't think I can make it."_

"Please, Ms. Tsukino. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

"_You don't understand. I have twins and I can't leave them alone by themselves to go fix some dress. I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to find someone else."_ Raye knew she was about to hang up and reacted accordingly.

"Wait! Please. I know this must sound desperate, but there is a good chance that I'll lose my job if I cannot get you here to fix that dress! Please, just come in long enough to pin the hem together? Mrs. Blanc will pay you handsomely for the emergency service." Raye wasn't usually the one to beg, but for her high paying job, she would do anything.

Usagi was silent for a few seconds. _"Alright fine, I'll call you at this number when I arrive. It's at the Crystal-Malave Palace if I'm not mistaken?"_ Raye smiled in relief.

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you so much! Just come around the back. I'll make sure security knows you're coming."

"_Alright. I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

_

Usagi picked up her sewing box and glanced at Minako.

"I'm so sorry to have disturbed you at this hour, Minako" She apologized for the 10th time that evening. Minako waved her apology off.

"Don't worry about it. Of course, you're gonna come to me! And it's only nine-thirty. Go fix up that woman's dress and don't you worry about Raiden and Kane."

Usagi sighed and hugged her friend. "I truly appreciate this," she padded her pockets to make sure her phone and keys were with her, "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. The twins shouldn't wake up at all and please do whatever you want. Munch on anything!" Minako laughed.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" she sang. Usagi rolled her eyes and stepped out the door.

She jogged to her car and quickly started it up. _Just my luck something happens to the dress _

Usagi glared at the road the entire way, lost in thought. She pulled into the entrance and waited for the security guard to come up to her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, you cannot enter."

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. Mrs. Blanc requested my 'presence.' " The guard nodded. "I'm sorry. May I see some kind of identification?" Usagi sighed and reached into her bag, withdrawing her license.

She handed it to the guard, who smiled apologetically at her after giving it back to her. "Sorry, miss. I have to check. You may continue."

Usagi nodded. "It's fine. Have a good night." She pulled into a parking spot and rolled her eyes at another security guard running her way.

She got out of the car before he reached the car.

"Miss you cannot be here. You have to leave immediately." She glared at his patronizing gaze. She dropped her sewing box on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Oh yes, let me leave immediately. I'm just wondering what you would tell Mrs. Blanc once she finds out that the reason her dress remained unfixed is because you made me leave." The guard chuckled awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, miss. I-didn't mean.." he cleared his throat and did an awkward shuffle. Usagi rolled her eyes and picked up her sewing box.

"It's fine. But just a suggestion, you may want to ask the people what they're doing here instead trying to kick them out." She paused. "Where do I enter?"

"I'll take you." Usagi kept close to the guard, whose long legs were carrying him much faster than hers.

_No wonder he's a guard. Tall and buff, with no brain cells

* * *

_

Mamoru stood on the marvelous balcony. He sipped on his drink and put it on the thick ledge of the balcony. These pretentious fundraisers always annoyed him. They usually cost more than the money they accumulated.

He squinted when he noticed two shapes moving in front of him. Mamoru frowned when he realized that one of the shapes was in fact his ex-wife.

_What the hell_

He watched them long enough to see which door they entered and then quickly walked inside. He halted one of the passing waiters.

"Where does that red door on the outside of the building go to?" The waiter, taken aback, opened his mouth a couple of times.

"I-uh sir, why don't you just tell me what the matter is?" He shrank under Mamoru's glare. "Just tell me where it leads!"

"I-It, uh, goes to a staircase which leads to t-the hall way with the guest r-r-rooms."

Mamoru grunted and almost ran towards the exit. Once outside of the ball room, he jogged to the hall way the waiter described and frowned when he didn't see anyone.

_You can't just knock on every door_ He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

_It must have been someone else, why would she be here?_ He shook his head and started his way back to the ballroom, glancing behind him every so often. Before he reached the end of the hallway, Mamoru noticed a restroom and quickly ducked inside.

* * *

Usagi frowned at the back of Mrs. Blanc's dress. The moment she saw the dress, she could not help feeling upset. The woman had called her for practically nothing!

"And you say a boy 'fell' on it?" Mrs. Blanc nodded. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes, it should only take a few minutes." Opening her sewing box, Usagi quickly started looking for all the necessary materials needed to fix the dress.

"I do appreciate you coming here Usagi. I don't know what I would have done!" Mrs. Blanc cried, causing Usagi to roll her eyes at the floor.

"It's fine Mrs. Blanc, although I can't promise that I'll be able to run to every emergency." She warned her.

"Well then, I'll make sure to exclude all children from the events I'm part of from now on" she laughed at her own little joke. Usagi groaned inside. She could have been at home right now, watching Tv or reading a book.

It took about ten minutes for Usagi to fix the dress. She straightened the hem out and styled it back to the way it was supposed to look. Getting up from the floor, Usagi took a step back and looked at the dress.

"I'm done. Do you wanna check?" Mrs. Blanc quickly turned her back to the mirror, and stretched her head back to see her dress.

"Ah, fantastic!" She clapped her hands in excitement and turned to Usagi. "My dear, this is absolutely amazing! It looks just like the way it was before, I thank you immensely!" Usagi nodded and gathered up her sewing material into her sewing box.

"I'll unstitch the temporary work and fix it permanently after this event is over if you want me too." Mrs. Blanc thanked her again.

"It's no problem. I have to get back now. Enjoy your evening." She opened the door and started walking down the hallway. Usagi scanned the clock on the wall and cursed. She'd been gone for more than forty minutes!

"Usagi!" Alarmed, Usagi turned back and gasped in shock. There, about twenty feet in front of her, stood her ex-husband.

"Mamoru?"

* * *

DON DON DON

Review!

Please disregard any grammar and vocabulary mistakes in the chapter, they are not there to offend you! LOL

Nighty-night ^_^


	5. The Way He Is Now

**Author:** Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:** They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about

him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

Mayra-Aww thank You! And I do plan on keeping it up! Thanks for the review!

Fedski-Ugh duhhh! If I didn't end it like that you wouldn't feel so anxious to read the next chapter and you wouldn't be HOOKED! LOL Thanks for the review! ^_^

SailorEarth-I Know! I just didn't want to post yet another chapter without them seeing each other! Don't be mad!

TropicalRemix-We'll see if he finds out! Haha ….about the getting back part…hmm he has a lot to learn, don't you think?

Chichiforever-Thank You! I think they went reasonably well! Haha I'm glad you're amped up! I hope I don't disappoint! Comment again!

Henna Ryans-Here you go the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

Kana07-I'm glad your laptop is doing ok and that you can read the updates! Haha Thanks for the review and do it again!

SerentiyMoonGodness- I mean, it's Mamoru…he probably won't say anything sensible! Ahahahaha

lyra17-I'm not mean! I swear! Everybody does is….(which isn't a good argument but anyhow) Thank you for your concern about my exams! I think I did well!

mariposa525-Whoa a chapter a day! Lol I wish! Unfortunately, that doesn't happen Even if I have the time, I wouldn't know what to write right away! I always need a few days to get my thoughts together and even if I don't know the layout of the whole chapter, I write scenes that I know I want in there. And I hope you got A's on your finals! (Finals suck don't they?) Review again!

Lizsuki-I hope she's not weak in front of Mamoru either! But you know, she hasn't seen him since he walked out on her! Thanks for the review!

SafeInSerenity-Here is the next chapter! I can't wait to find out either…even though I pretty much know. Haha

Emu-I'm glad you think it's good work, I'll definitely try to keep it up! Thanks for the review! ^_^

roswellachick-I know I'm sorry! It had to be done

xxxAbeillex-I'm glad you love the story! I can't believe Mamoru did that either! Here is the next chapter!

Kat – Sorry it took this long to update!

ANGELA – Rude…..but I understand. Nevertheless rude.

Twighla Shields – Lol finally someone that understand me! Hehe and between, I like your name…especially the second part of it.

20osavyaa10 – I wouldn't call it "didn't know what to say because she's still in love with him"…I would call it "doesn't know what to say because of all the anger, hurt and sadness" Remember, he ended things when she wanted to work on them and he left her high and dry. She didn't even get to yell at him or scream or tell him how she feels.

Miss Katrina Malfoy – Thanks? Lol and question for you…as a person who's read all of the Harry Potter Books a thousand times I don't understand where the Hermoine- Malfoy fantasy comes from. Can you explain it to me?

Currently Broken

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

"I'll unstitch the temporary work and fix it permanently after this event is over if you want me too." Mrs. Blanc thanked her again.

"It's no problem. I have to get back now. Enjoy your evening." She opened the door and started walking down the hallway. Usagi scanned the clock on the wall and cursed. She'd been gone for more than forty minutes!

"Usagi!" Alarmed at the sudden yell of her name, Usagi turned back and gasped in shock. There, about twenty feet in front of her, stood her ex-husband.

"Mamoru?"

* * *

Usagi stared at him, unblinking and unmoving. Her knuckles were turning white for she was gripping the sewing box so hard. He stood in front of her, with his hands in his pant pockets, his legs apart. Cursing herself, she realized that she had pronounced his name with raw emotion than anything else. She took a deep breath and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She almost took a step back when he started closing the space between them with long strides but halted herself because she did not want to give him the impression that she was frightened of him. She couldn't read his face, it was hidden by his usual mask of coldness.

_Usual? What do I know of his usual ways anymore?_ She thought angrily just as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

He was the one that broke the silence with a mirthless smile.

"Usagi." He said her name again. She nodded. "Mamoru." The smile widened enough to flash the white of his teeth for a second. She flushed out of anger. He was amused!

"How are you?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well. And you?" Her insides were twisted with the irony of the situation. Out of all the people in the world, she encountered Mamoru and that just as she was leaving.

"Good enough." His slow glance observed her, the gleam in his eye keeping her frozen where she stood. Usagi glanced behind her and realized that she felt unsafe. She barely kept herself from throwing the sewing box at his head and running down the hallway. She blinked, forcing herself to pay attention to the man in front of her. Aware that he was watching her every move, she took her cell phone out of her front pocket and glanced at the screen.

Looking back at him, she gave him a stiff smile.

"Mamoru, it's been a pleasure seeing you again-" _Like hell it was _"-but I need to get going now. Have a good evening." Usagi gave him a curt nod before turning around.

"I saw you at the grocery store a couple of days ago." Usagi stopped. She was forced to look back at him again. She stared at him, confused.

"We're bound to run into each other some-" he interrupted her.

"You had your sons with you." Usagi paled. She wondered how, if certainly, he knew that they were her sons if he just happened to glance at them. He must have observed them if he knew that they were her sons.

It was subtle, but his stance changed. He took one more step forward and raised his brow at her silence.

"Well? Doesn't any good, ordinary mother start gushing about her 'wonderful' and 'smart' children?" She glared at him, offended and suspicious.

"My children are none of your business." His head tilted to the side in thought.

"I guess not." He paused and gazed directly into her eyes. "Who is the father?" Usagi took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Look, I'm not asking you about your life, so stop your intrusions into mine. My sons and their father are none of your business." She straightened her spine, waiting for him to apologize. When he stood silent for a few seconds, she hurriedly made her way down the hallway before he could say anything again.

He chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Darling, where did you run off to? You missed the introduction. The old hag made a big show and even mentioned your name." Berly slid her harm into Mamoru's. Mamoru sighed and released her arm.

"Mrs. Blanc, you mean?" Beryl nodded and crossed her arms. Glancing around the room, she sneered.

"Your dear Anne is here and with Sapphire Murtang , too." Mamoru kept his eyes on her face. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter? You don't like competition?" Mamoru chuckled darkly. "Alright." He paused and took her hand. Beryl sighed as he placed a soft kiss on it and leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"I promise you Beryl…" She closed her eyes, "….that I'm going to take _Anne_ home tonight." Releasing her hand, he leaned back and grinned at her shocked expression.

Beryl's eyes opened and she glared at him.

"How dare you?" She whispered fiercely.

Mamoru smiled and started walking away.

"You're welcome to join, _sweetheart_."

* * *

I know you guys are ready to kill me. But there was a death in the 'family' so honestly at first I couldn't write and then didn't want to.

I feel like I would've turned the story into an 'and-then-everybody-dies-and-goes-to-heaven-except-Mamoru' story.

Anywho….I had this written already so I thought I'd post it. Better than nothing, eh? I'm already working on the next chapter but you might have to wait a little bit.

I hope everyone has an amazing week. ^_^


	6. The Way Everybody feels

**Author:** Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:** They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about

him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

**Attention: This may seem late, but I still wanted to pay my respect to Japan and send my well wishes. Especially since Sailor Moon originated in Japan (creator :Naoko Takeuchi) and we are all aware how amazing Sailor Moon is. (This is a Sailor Moon Fanfiction for gods sakes!)**

amy- Thank you for your comment. Here is the next chapter!

Henna Ryans- Thank you! And yeah, for some reason I've always had a soft spot for Diamond. Maybe because his name is Diamond…..^_^

Intensify- I know the chapter was short U_U but I couldn't seem myself writing more so I decided to just post it. Enjoy!

roswellachick- I know he looks like a dick and acts like it, but in this chapter you'll see more about Mamoru even though that's not all there is to him. Hopefully you like his character, even if it is 'evil' haha

Emu-Hopefully I'll finish this story! Hehe It's just that right after you start a new story, another idea formulates in your head and then you want to start that one as well! It's torture!

xxxAbeillex- Aww thank you so much for your review! And Yes I can assure you that the twins are Mamoru's kids. Usagi found out she was pregnant right before Mamoru asked for a divorce ^_^

Fedski – Mamoru's dark chuckle creeps me out as well! *Shiver* haha but as I told roswellachick, there is more to Mamoru and I hope you'll like him!

BladeofMoonlight- I'm thinking he's 7 foot 1, super muscly and has hands of steel…the guy that's going to kick Mamoru's ass of course! Haha Thank you for your comment!

SerentiyMoonGodness- Thank you and here is the update!

Miss Katrina Malfoy- oh I get it. Thank You for explaining. I just don't see Draco that way maybe that's why it's so hard for me to 'adjust' to Hermoine/Draco stories. The actor that plays him is super hot though 3333333

456- Oh no I'm getting concerned! Everybody hates Mamoru…..I mean I guess that's completely my fault lol but please give him a tinie tiny chance! Comment again! ^_^

Ami4- Your chance to get to know more! Yaaaaaaaayyyyy

Devafiend- Thank You for your review! The eventual romance will be great….but I don't know how long it will take until that happens!

Brittany- I'm glad you like it that much! ^_^

serenity11287 – I hope the length of the chapter pleases you even if it's not that long!

-dreamingwandererofthelight- - Thank you for your comment and here is the next chapter!

Twighla Sheilds- I'm glad that the new chapter cheered you up after such a rough time with your computer! Oh and I'm sorry you have to rewrite everything! But everything happens for a reason – or so they say! Good luck! ^_^

midnightblupuppy- Here is the update!

Kat – I'm glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter!

Starrlight1812 – Hopefully you can figure out why it doesn't sit well with you and then tell me. And as I've told 2 reviewers before you, there is more to Mamoru than meets the eye!

Currently Broken

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

"What's the matter? You don't like competition?" Mamoru chuckled darkly. "Alright." He paused and took her hand. Beryl sighed as he placed a soft kiss on it and leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"I promise you Beryl…" She closed her eyes, "….that I'm going to take _Anne_ home tonight." Releasing her hand, he leaned back and grinned at her shocked expression.

Beryl's eyes opened and she glared at him.

"How dare you?" She whispered fiercely.

Mamoru smiled and started walking away.

"You're welcome to join, _sweetheart_."

* * *

Mamoru entered his apartment and shut the door behind him. He took his jacket off and threw it on the sofa. Walking to the balcony, he opened both double doors before stepping outside. He stood there only for a moment before the ringing of the phone made him look back inside. After a few rings, the answer machine picked up.

"Mamoru, I cannot believe you tricked me into leaving Sapphire to come home with you and then you left me there in the middle of the hall! I was HUMILIATED in front of everybody! Pick up your damn phone, I know you're there! You don't get to humiliate me! I humiliate men! I-" Mamoru lifted his finger off of the 'end' button and rubbed his face. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Looking up and into the mirror, he could not help but grin.

It sure was entertaining to play with these women. He knew that Anne would never admit to Beryl that she had not left with him. And since Beryl hadn't stayed enough to witness Anne asking everybody where he was before she, along with everybody else, had realized that Mamoru had in fact left Anne, Beryl wouldn't know. His purpose wasn't to hurt these women, they did that on their own. They were powerful women who used their power to get whatever they wanted, no matter how impossible it was. Spoiled and jaded, they were pawns of the media and used people as play-things. They were used to men bending over backwards to be able to even talk to them. So naturally, the more he tried to ignore them, the more attached they became. Mamoru just finally gave in and took what they were offering, but never labeled it. Mamoru hated them.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom and took off his clothes before stepping into the shower. He turned on the water and waited for it to reach a warm temperature before stepping under the water. An image of two boys flashed before Mamoru's eyes and he rubbed them tiredly.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh my god, look at that little chubster Mamo-chan!" Usagi pointed at a toddler 25 feet in front of them. Mamoru chuckled and hugged Usagi from the back. _

"_You sound ready to take him home with you" Usagi giggled. _

"_I wish! He is adorable. But honestly, between you and me, we can probably take him! We'll hide him in your jacket-"she paused and continued in a whisper "-and hopefully he'll puke in that green thing." Mamoru put his chin on her head. "I heard that Odango-atama"_

_She leaned into his arms. "Mamoru-baka, I say it to your face everyday anyways."_

_Glancing at the toddler, Mamoru took Usagi's hand into his and ran his finger over the engagement ring he gave her a couple of weeks ago. _

"_How many do you want?" Usagi rolled her eyes. _

"_Well, I don't wanna steal all the babies at the park. I just want that one todd-oh _Oh_" Usagi laughed along with Mamoru. "Right, you mean babies of our own."_

"_I mean, that would be ideal. I kinda don't want to raise all of these babies at the park." Usagi shrugged. _

"_Why not? Technically, it would be adopting." Mamoru shook his head. _

"_Not really since all of these babies have parents that will be looking for them. I'd rather make our own." _

"_You make it sound like we'd be following a recipe or something. Ingredients: one male, one female" _

_Mamoru laughed. "Yeah, we would be actually. We don't have to stay inside the lines but-" Usagi stopped Mamoru's wandering hands. _

"_Mamo-chan stop it, we're at the park!" _

"_Hmmm, they're gonna learn about the birds and the bees anyways." Mamoru felt Usagi shrug. _

"_Well they're not learning them from us." They stayed silent for a few seconds. _

"_So, how many? How many children do you want?" Usagi blushed. Mamoru lightly pinched her side, making her squeak. He chuckled. "Hmmm?"_

"_I don't know." _

"_You told me that you have had plans for your wedding since your childhood, and you expect me to believe that you have never thought about kids?" Usagi tried to elbow him, but Mamoru blocked her. She turned in his arms and glared at him._

"_I knew I shouldn't have told you that! You're going to make fun of me for the rest of my life!" Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. _

"_First of all, I think your plans are adorable. And second of all, can you please just tell me how many kids you want?"_

_Usagi hid her face in his chest. "thri"_

_He frowned. "What? Speak up, I have no idea what you just mumbled. " She turned her face sideways so he would understand her. _

"_Three. I want three kids." Mamoru sighed._

"_Well, we might have a slight problem with that because I want at least four." _

END OF FLASHBACK

Mamoru opened his eyes and exhaled. Turning off the water, he grabbed his towel nearby and stepped out of the stall. He wrapped the towel around his waist after drying his face and made his way to his living room. Picking up his phone, he pressed five on speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Zoisite, did you get anything?"

"_I got a lot, just not anything you want to hear." _Mamoru sighed.

"Doesn't matter, come and we'll discuss this in person."

"_Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm also bringing some files from work you need to look over."_

"If you must."

Zoisite chuckled_. _

"_You say that, but I know you wish I could bring the whole workload with me so you can do some work. I have to hang up now I'll see you." _Mamoru chuckled and put the phone back on his table.

* * *

Zoisite smiled at the doorman and waited for him to alert Mamoru to his presence.

"Mr. Chiba, Zoisite Harper is here for you." He paused briefly, " Alright, sir." He man made eye contact with Zoisite. "You may go up Mr. Harper . Have a nice day." Nodding, Zoisite made his way to the elevators.

Once at the elevators, Zoisite nodded at the man in the available elevator. What did they call them these days anyways?

"Penthouse" The man nodded and swiped a card. Zoisite hated coming to Mamoru's penthouse. It was almost impossible to enter with all of the security. You were checked after parking in the parking deck, you were checked when entering the lobby and sometimes in the elevator. It wasn't this bad before Mamoru had moved here, but Kagawa had made sure to provide 'top notch' security for his top employee.

"We've arrived, sir." Zoisite blinked and noticed a small hallway in front of him.

"Sorry." The man chuckled and pressed a button for the elevator to take him down. Zoisite walked to the door a short distance from him and knocked. When he received no answer, he turned the knob and walked in.

"Mamoru?"

"Come to the office." Mamoru appeared at the entrance to his office and nodded inside. They both entered the office and sat down.

Mamoru looked at Zoisite. He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So I have an address. I have neighbors. I have birth dates. I have frequently used restaurants. I hav-"

Mamoru held up his hand. "You have everything but." Zoisite nodded.

"Precisely."

He continued. "There are road blocks at every corner. Not only am I fighting against Kagawa security-" Zoisite exhaled at Mamoru's snicker "-BUT the birth certificates especially are protected by some semi-serious lawyer. Nobody wants to show anything for any kind of amount-retaliation has been promised apparently. So I don't know who is listed as the father." Mamoru sighed loudly and rubbed his face.

"What's the next step?" he asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Why-" Zoisite paused, "Why is this so important?"

"Because I told you that it was." Zoisite frowned.

"I'm doing the dirty work. I want to know what for. I want to know the truth."

"The boys in question might be my sons." Mamoru admitted.

Zoisite looked at Mamoru, shock and doubt evident on his face. Mamoru continued: "That is the truth. Tsukino Usagi is my ex-wife, we divorced 5 years ago. The boys look to be the right age." Zoisite shook his head.

"Why now? Why didn't you look into this before?"

"Because I didn't know about them."

"Wouldn't that mean that they are not yours?" Mamoru glared at him.

"I know my ex-wife. She wouldn't just have had an affair during our divorce."

"Right. So why don't you just ask her?"

"Because we didn't leave things amiably." Zoisite rolled his eyes.

"You mean _you_ didn't leave things amiably."

"No, I didn't." he replied honestly.

"Well, I'm surprised you were even married. I'm astonished really." Mamoru's eyebrows shot up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Are you surprised? With the way you treat Beryl and Anne and god knows who else, you're one of the world's top five douche bags and let's face it, you, my man, are incapable of love."

"I don't treat Anne or Beryl badly. I treat them the way they let me treat them and I'm not even going to respond to the second part." Zoisite snorted.

"Whatever man, this is your game, your hunt. I'll see what I can do about the birth certificates. But honestly, just ask her or try to get a blood sample from them for DNA testing."

"Because that's so easy to obtain. Why don't I just pull one of them into a white van by their school and stick a needle in them and take blood?" Mamoru rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

"Nobody said anything about kidnapping children you ass."

They were silent for a few minutes before Mamoru spoke again.

"So tell me then. Tell me the other unimportant things." Zoisite took out a folder and looked inside.

"Well, uh she's single. I mean, she's not married. Divorced-but obviously you knew that" he smirked at Mamoru, "She lives about an hour from here, at an apartment building. It's a fairly safe neighborhood. They like going to Houlihans and a local bagel shop. Her neighbors include-," he glanced into the folder in his hand, "-an elderly Mrs. Koshin, Mr. and Mrs. Kurkawa, the newly married couple called the Koi's , another elderly lady called Mrs. Miwa, another young couple with a young son that she interacts with- Takashi Malachite and Takashi Minako and their son Cory, and-"

Mamoru interrupted him. "-Wait, Takashi Malachite?" Zoisite nodded. "Why?"

Mamoru smirked. "Because a Takashi Malachite submitted a resume for the job at the office." Mamoru looked at Zoisite.

"This is perfect. Hire him immediately."

* * *

Minako turned her head towards the door when she heard keys. She smiled when Usagi walked in, only to stop short when she saw her friend's expression.

"Usagi?" Minako gasped at Usagi's pale face. Rushing to her side, she helped Usagi walk to the couch and gently pushed her onto it. She noticed the purse clasps Usagi was clutching and removed the purse from her hold.

Usagi looked at her. "I hate myself." Minako frowned.

"Why? What happened? Did that old fart say something? Was the damage bad?"Usagi shook her head.

"Everything with Mrs. Blanc was fine. The rip was tiny, I shouldn't have gone! I wouldn't have seen him!" Minako's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Seen who?" Usagi sniffed.

"My ex husband. He was there." Minako bit her lip.

"I mean, that's to be expected. You can't avoid him forever. Was it really bad? Did he say something?"

"Mamoru is Mamoru. There is no good meeting with him. But it wouldn't have been that bad, except he asked about the twins." Usagi chuckled bitterly at Minako's second gasp.

"He knows about them?"

"Yup. He said that he saw me and the twins at the grocery store a couple of days ago-" Usagi inhaled deeply before continuing ".-but he must be suspecting something."

"Why do you say that?"

Usagi glanced at Minako. "He asked me who the father is."

"I admit, that looks bad but maybe he was just curious. Since he does know about them, he is probably just wondering if he knows the father or something." Minako suggested.

Usagi shook her head. "You didn't see him. You didn't see his expression. He was acting like he knew something. Oh God, he's probably looking into everything right now!" Minako started rubbing Usagi's back to comfort her.

"You can't know that, Usa. God knows what's going on in his life. Hopefully he is too busy to remember anything he's seen." Usagi snorted.

"If Mamoru is anything like the Mamoru I knew and married, he is going to look into this until he knows everything."

"I mean, would it be the worst thing if he knew about his sons? You haven't told me much about him, besides your divorce." Usagi licked her dry lips and shrugged.

"If I can prevent it, I will keep them away from him as long as I can. I don't know who he is, but I'm not up to discovering it anymore. I lost all respect for him a long time ago, now he just intimidates me because I don't know who he is. It might seem selfish, but I truly believe that I'm doing it for the best Minako." Usagi looked at her friend and was relieved to see kind eyes staring back at her. Minako nodded in understanding.

"I think the best thing would be to call Seiya in the morning and ask him about all this."

"I thought about that too, but I can't. He's out of town for a couple of days."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Of course, when you need him he is not present." Usagi chuckled.

"I guess." Minako smiled at her friend and patted her hand. "I'm glad you calmed down. It's good to think about these kinds of issues with a clear head. Would you like me to stay the night?"

"No, of course not. I'll be fine, and I don't think your husband would appreciate me stealing you." Minako waved her hand.

"Husband-shmusband." Usagi giggled.

Minako looked at Usagi. "Listen, I'm joking around like this but you know that you can come to me for anything right? And not just me, Malachite would help you, too." Usagi smiled at her.

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. I have a sinking feeling that this is just one of many teary nights to come." Minako nodded and stood up. Usagi accompanied her to the door and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate everything."

"Don't worry about it. And I'm serious, anytime you need to make a quick run somewhere, call me. I'll come and keep an eye on things, even if it is the middle of the night. Ok?" Usagi nodded and waited until her friend walked upstairs before closing the door behind her and locking the door.

Leaning against the door, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She hoped to God that this was just a scare.

* * *

Ehh, it's a tiny bit longer than the last chapter, but it will do. I just feel terrible making you guys wait, ya know? And I desperately wanted you guys to see a little bit more about Mamoru.

Anyways, a new character! Yayyyyyyy Zoisite Harper. LOL

P.S. I know this chapter has more dialogue than anything, but I just want people to talk so you know what they are thinking…..haha

As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors. Please read and review.

P.P.S. In chapter 3, Anne calls Mamoru to ask him to accompany her to the event. It's supposed to be Beryl, not Anne. Sorry for any confusion that might have caused. And I'm probably not going to fix that…^_^


	7. The Way The Inevitable Comes

**Chapter 7: The Way The Inevitable Comes About**

**Author:**Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:**They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

**Author's Notes**: I'm so sorry for the delay! It sucks growing up because you hardly every have time to do the things you want to do! Anyways, I've been thinking about the story and I will definitely try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for your understanding!

xoAbeille – Thank you for reading! Sorry this is so late! Hope you like it! ^_^

serenity11287 – Sorry that this wasn't so soon! I hope you enjoy it thought!

Intensify – Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Emu – Uhhhh Im sorry but more suspense is coming! Enjoy! ^_^

Fedski – I hope you enjoy this chapter as much (or more) than you enjoyed the last!

dreamingwandererofthelight – No big confrontation yet! Enjoy!

Shinobi of life – I don't know yet! Hopefully they'll end up together! ^_^

James Birdsong – Thanks? Haha

MinnieMoosi can't sign in – Not yet! I hope you didn't die when I didn't update right away! SURVIVE!

Miss Katrina Malfoy - Haha it's been so long, I don't even know if I fixed it or not. Yeah he is cute and young but you know what? As long as he is over the legal limit then PARTAY!

Jeanniestorm – Yeah, Mamoru is going to have a backstory BUT it won't excuse his actions, I promise! I love Usagi's friends myself! Hehe Enjoy!

Twighla Shields  - Oh don't every stop reviewing! I love reviews! Thank you actually for that. And I love starting new stories as well! New plot, new characters and new direction! It's brand new excitement. I actually have a story in mind right now but I'm doing my hardest to finish this one first! I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

SerenityMoonGodness – Thank you for your review!

Kana07 – Thank you! Enjoy!

LauraDrazen – As far as I know, birth certificates are not public information. Nobody can just check somebody elses you know? And as for how this involves his boss...read and find out! ^_^

bluestriker666 – Here is more!

zeprincesszz – MORE IS HERE! ^_^

xSapphirexRosesxFanx – I know right? He has no reason to complain! He wanted the divorce! Haha Thank you for your review!

Death and Rebirth – I am continuing!

roswellachick – Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to them! Thank you for your review! ^_^

Lady Silverress – Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Midnight blue08 – Mamoru is a jackass!Diamond is very interesting..actually wink wink wink!

Strawberries – I'm updating it! Ha Please review! ^_^

Tinn – I'm updating please don't die!

raye – I'M UPDATING! But it wasn't asap...sorry!

swirlblaze – Mamoru is going to realize things! Don't you worry! Haha. You'll see what happens!

devilsangels11207 – Thank you! I'm updating, enjoy! ^_^

nickybluejess – Thank you for your review! Enjoy! ^_^

Wonderwomanbatmanfan – Thank you!

Strawberricharms– Thank you so much for your review! Hopefully, you see this update as soon as possible! ^_^ (for some reason, your name is trying really hard not to appear in this document! I hope it worked!)

Vivian Savage – Thank you!

pretttygabbysz – I'm trying I swear! ^_^

Silver Millenium SD – Thank you for your review! ^_^

buttaflykissesxoxo – I didn't leave! I swear! I'm here! ^_^

Guest – I'm trying to make time! Enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Currently Broken

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate everything."

"Don't worry about it. And I'm serious, anytime you need to make a quick run somewhere, call me. I'll come and keep an eye on things, even if it is the middle of the night. Ok?" Usagi nodded and waited until her friend walked upstairs before closing the door behind her and locking the door.

Leaning against the door, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She hoped to God that this was just a scare.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why are you doing this?"

Kagawa sighed.

"Doing what?"

"Why are you so obsessed with this girl?"

Kagawa stayed silent.

"I have my reasons. But I'm not obsessed with her." The woman scoffed.

"You're not obsessed with her? Are you kidding me?" She gestured to a small pile of pictures on Kagawas desk.

"You have her on surveillance, you make sure that she is safe. You get her job opportunities. How can you tell me that you are not obsessed?" She exhaled loudly, his silence enraging her further.

"Do you love her? Is that it? Is this some kind of mid-life crisis? You can't get enough of the young slu-"

Kagawa slammed his hand on the table. "That's enough!"

The woman pursed her lips, barely controlling her anger.

Kagawa continued.

"My interest in this woman is none of your god damn business! You hear me? I'm an old man! I'll do whatever I please! I didn't come this far to explain myself to people like you!"

"But-"

"-but nothing! If you cannot keep your mouth shut in my presence then leave my office! Now!" He pointed at the door of his office. The woman quickly gathered her purse and made her way out, slamming the door behind her. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Was that really necessary, father?" Kagawa looked at his son, lounging in the corner sofa.

"Disrespect will never be tolerated."

"Not to delve further into the issue just when you freaked out about it but..."

"...but what am I really doing with this girl?" Kagawa asked him.

"Yes." He closed his eyes, his hands rubbing his head doing little to relief his migraine.

"I - ," he stopped for a moment, "I... put the ..._devil_ inside the man that hurt her. And then I discovered who she really is. I may need to fix things, Jadeite."

Jadeite frowned. "Who is she?" Kagawa didn't say anything.

"Dad? Who is she?"

"Not now, son." Kagawa studied his son for a moment.

"Jadeite, I want to know."

"Yes?"

"There will come a time that things might get ...a little complicated. I want to know that I will have your full support."

Jadeite smirked.

"Yes, father. I will buy you crutches when you trip and fall." His father sighed.

"Fair enough. Now go. Do some work. It's good for the soul."

* * *

"Tell me, why should I hire you?" Mamoru asked Malachite. They were sitting in Mamoru's office. Malachite had been surprised when he was userred in immediately after his arrival. He felt a sense of urgency coming from the man sitting across from him. His words were calm yet his actions made him anxious.

"I have something that you want." Malachite was surprised at his own answer. But it was the truth. His application was met with a denial the first time. Mamoru's office had called him a few days prior and spouted something along the lines of communication errors between him and the recruiter. Malachite was no fool. This man wanted something.

Mamoru's eye brows rose in surprise. "It's certainly not the most common answer. Why do you think that?"

"Well, you rejected me and then you desperately wanted me to come in for an interview." Malachite shrugged. "There isn't much else to think Mr. Chiba."

Malachite grew wary when the man across from him smirked. He did not like Chiba Mamoru. Not one bit. But he was desperate for the job. He had been unemployed for a few months now after having been let go from his last job. Malachite was no masochist – but he was conservative in some ways. He believed strongly that his number one priority was providing for his family and it killed him that he hadn't been able to do that – even if it meant more time with his son.

"It's Mamoru, Malachite. It appears that we are about the same age." He chuckled.

"Listen, I like your honesty. And courage of course even although it defends an untruth," Mamoru paused. "There..seems to be a shortage of skilled workers specific for this job. You were rejected initially because the recruiter thought that him not being able to contact your past employer was unacceptable. Would you like to comment on that?"

Malachite nodded. "I was let go because of budget cuts. Unfortunately for me, my boss and about evey other person I worked alongside was let go as well. I didn't even get to meet the new manager. Add to the fact that my boss thought being let go was the perfect opportunity to travel the world." Malachite chuckled. "His address remains ...unknown and since your application was manager specific when it came to references, I offered no references. As for other managers I've worked with, those would pre-date my actual profession. I had the fortune and misfortune of rising in the same company only to be fired right as I reached success." Mamoru nodded his head in understanding.

"What a turn of events. But wouldn't the company have tried to transfer you to another department if you were an asset? Not to put you on the spot-" Malachite interrupted him.

"-but you are putting me on the spot, really. You're right. I should've been transferred. See, the HR employee in charge of all the terminations was fired from his last job..by my father." Malachite laughed alongside Mamoru.

"That's insane. And if I didn't know the credibility of this company or the lack of, I would distrust you. Yet, you seem perfect for this job." Malachite stared at Mamoru, puzzled.

"You're not going to ask me about the part I've applied for? What my credentials are? My work ethics?" Mamoru tapped the resume on his desk.

"Everything I want to know is in this resume. And for the record, an offer of employment does not mean permanent employment. There is of course a 'testing' period, so to speak. We take notes on certain areas and determine if you would be an asset to the team and to the future of our company. My question is, will you take it?"

Malachite did not respond for a few seconds. He could not determine a winner in the ongoing debate inside his mind. He did not feel right sitting in front of Mamoru but as it stood, this was a perfect opportunity for his career. But even if nothing mattered, this was a job and an opportunity for him to provide for his family. Malachite cleared his throat.

"Yes, I will." Mamoru smiled.

"Good. You seem like an intelligent man. Are you married?" Mamoru wanted more information about him.

"Yes. I've been married for seven years now. We have a son."

"I'm glad. I've found that those with families are more focused on their work." Malachite's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I was under the impression that you were single...if you don't mind me saying." Mamoru laughed.

"I was married once. I guess I focused _too_ much. Anyway-" Mamoru was interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. He picked it up and made a gesture of apology to Malachite.

"Yes, hold on one second." He put the phone on the table and stood up, the other man following his example.

"Thank you for coming in, Malachite. I'm glad I interviewed you. You'll be contacted in a few days with the details of your starting date and such. Of course, there will be paperwork to fill out as well." Mamoru extended his hand.

"I look forward to working together." Malachite glanced at his hand for a few seconds before he extended his own.

"Me, too." Mamoru nodded. Malachite picked his portfolio off the table and walked out of the office.

* * *

Usagi knocked on her sons' door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"NO, mommy!" She heard them yell out. Usagi giggled.

"Okay, what are you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, nothing!"

Usagi laughed. "Well you have to come out now. Dinner is ready." She waited for a few seconds until they yelled out a reply.

"Okay!"

Usagi shook her head. She picked up a few toys on her way to the kitchen and put them away in a nearby cabinet.

"They coming?" Diamond smiled at Usagi's expression.

"Yeah. They're doing something. I was so curious but I didn't want to upset them." Diamond laughed.

"You're their mother. You should be able to just walk into their room."

"Oh yeah, that will work out just fine. And then they start walking into rooms without knocking and I'm back at square one. No thank you. I don't have to know, my sons can have secrets." Diamond looked thoughtful as he was setting the table. He took the plates from Usagi and looked at her. He exhaled and nodded.

"You're right. As always. I certainly wouldn't want them to walk in while I'm -", he stepped closer to her and wrapped his free arm around her waist tightly, pulling her flush against him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "..taking your breath away by...-"

"-what are you talking about?" Raiden and Kane walked into the room, making the two adults jump away from each other. Usagi giggled nervously causing Diamond to smirk.

"Nothing honey. Come on sit down both of you." She put the bowl full of mashed potatoes on the table. Usagi gestured for Diamond to have a seat also, her heart rate still disabling her to speak.

Raiden and Kane looked at each other and shrugged. "Lame." Their little cozy atmosphere was disturbed by the ring of a cellphone.

Diamond took his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. He gave Usagi an apologetic look. "Sorry sweetheart. I have to take this."

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a genuine smile.

Raiden nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it!" Kane followed suit.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Usagi shook her head at them. "Come on, eat your food."

* * *

"Wow, you've never taken me out before. Although, this ain't exactly the swankiest place in town." Zoisite leaned back into the maroon booth they were currently seated in. Mamoru had wanted to talk but instead of holding their meeting at his penthouse, they had gone a to a hole-in-the-wall bar. Zoisite sensed a mood change in the man and it confused him. Mamoru had been his employer for the past four years and he always seemed like the most serious no nonsense person.

He was surprised at the change of scene. This wasn't exactly the sort of bar Mamoru visited.

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not taking you to my bed, you don't need anything fancy." Zoisite threw his head back and laughed. He glanced around the small place. The walls were a deep faded navy. There was a huge paint chip on the left side of the wall. Past customers had written all kinds of things around the chip, decorating it. The bar was nearly empty though. Except for Mamoru and a couple at the bar, no one else was present.

"Seriously, what is this place? You've definitely been here before. That man at the bar knew you." Mamoru nodded. He picked his jack and took a sip, letting it sit in his mouth. He looked around and smiled.

Flashback

_"Mamo-chan! Where did you bring me?!" Usagi whispered furiously as they entered the unmarked bar. Mamoru chuckled. _

_"Relax. I just wanted you to meet someone." Usagi threw him an incredulous look. "You want me to meet someone here? Who? A newly released convict?" Mamoru laughed. _

_"You're ridiculous. Just wait a second, okay?" Usagi took a deep breath and started nodding vigorously. She clung to Mamoru's arm and followed him closely. _

_Mamoru shook his head in amusement. He spotted a grey head behind the bar and pulled Usagi in that direction. They went up to the bar and sat down. Usagi glanced around nervously, missing the amused looks between Mamoru and the man. _

_"Honey?" Mamoru whispered to her. Usagi turned around and blushed at his expression. _

_Mamoru looked at the man. "Horoshi, this is Tsukino Usagi, my beautiful fiancee." Usagi blushed even further. _

_Horoshi laughed loudly, turning a few patron's heads. "Oy, and she does blush a bit, doesn't she?"_

_He watched in amusement as Usagi looked even more embarrassed. Mamoru laughed. _

_"Yes, she does. And her face isn't the only place-ow!" Mamoru rubbed his arm under the glare of his lover. Horoshi chuckled merrily. _

_"Oh, and a bit of fire in her as well. Usagi, it's nice meeting you." Hiroshi held out his hand and Usagi hesitantly placed her hand over his. Horoshi kissed the back of her hand lightly. Usagi giggled. "It's nice to meet you too, Hiroshi-sama."_

_"Horoshi." He corrected her with a smile. _

_"Now, what can I get you guys?" _

_Mamoru glanced at Usagi. "Well, I brought her here with the promise of a cheeseburger. I'm gonna get a beating if I don't get it for her." Usagi nodded in agreement. _

_"Yes, but before-", she glanced between Mamoru and Horoshi, "-how do you know each other?" Mamoru smiled. "Horoshi is my uncle, Usako. Like a second father almost." Usagi's brows rose in surprise. Horoshi just looked at Mamoru. _

_"Wow, I didn't know." Usagi turned to Horoshi. "It's actually so so so nice to meet you." She turned to glare at Mamoru and hit him on the arm again. _

_"Why didn't you introduce me sooner?!" Mamoru yelped in protest. His glare quickly turned into an evil smirk._

_"I was waiting for him to get out of jail." He said, causing Usagi to blush and Horoshi to erupt in a loud whoop of laughter. _

_End of Flackback _

Zoisite watched Mamoru as he glanced at a certain spot on the bar. He turned his head to look into the direction, but when he didn't see anything in particular, he turned back to Mamoru, only to see Mamoru looking at him.

"Memories." Mamoru simply stated. Zoisite nodded.

"Of?" He asked quietly. Mamoru's silence gave him an answer.

"Your ex-wife?" Mamoru stayed still. He spoke a few moments later.

"It doesn't matter," he raised his glass, "What have you found?" He took a sip.

"Kagawa isn't just fucking around, man. He's seriously stopping me from getting information about the boys. It's ridiculous. He's obviously paid people off. Nobody wants to talk to me for any amount. I can't get a straight answer about their activities, their preferences. Doctors, teachers, anything." Zoisite shrugged. Mamoru gripped his glass tightly.

Zoisite scratched his face where his five o'clock shadow was growing. "Is...is your ex-wife related to him?" Mamoru shook his head.

"No. She only met him a couple of times when we were married. Held polite conversations at the most. I don't understand what the old man is trying to accomplish." He looked up at Zoisite.

"Find out why." Zoisite gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Find out why he's doing what he's doing instead of trying to find information. If we know why he's so obsessed with Usa-..." Mamoru cleared his throat. "...with my ex-wife, then I can do something about it."

Zoisite nodded in understanding. "Okay, boss. A new direction, I can run with that."

Mamoru shook his head. "Why are you incapable of being serious for more than five minutes?"

"Why are you capable of being serious all the time?" Mamoru laughed.

"Touche." They were silent for a few moments.

"Oh, I got another set of bad news." Mamoru sighed. "What's it this time?"

"That contractor we were working with, he's no good. Apparently, he's crossed some people up north." Zoisite paused for dramatic effect. "And not upstanding citizens like us either. He's crossed some real tough guys. But he's no small time himself."

That got Mamoru's attention. "Oh?"

"He's never gotten caught. Well, people from his crew, but not him. The smaller guys take the fault and go to prison, you know the deal."

"I thought this guy was doing a perfect job." Zoisite shrugged. "He was...until he wasn't. As it stands, our contract doesn't end for another year." Mamoru shook his head.

"No, end it now. I don't want this to affect the business. We can't afford to get caught up in this."

"We're going to have to give him a shit ton of money for contract breach." Mamoru shrugged.

"It's either a shit ton of money now or a shit ton of money later plus PR fees. Just give them what the contract says." Zoisite nodded.

"When is that Malachite guy starting?"

"I want him to start as soon as possible but don't wanna appear so. I told HR to have him start on Monday. Listen, regarding Malachite. I don't want you to speak to him about anything personal, understand? Once he starts, he's gonna do work for a few weeks. Just work. No inquiries about his personal life or anything. I don't need him to be suspicious of us before I can get the information I need."

Zoisite rolled his eyes. "Fine."

His smile disappeared when he noticed how serious Mamoru was.

"Okay, boss. Okay. Nothing about his life. I got it."

Mamoru nodded. "Okay, you can leave. I'm gonna stay a little bit."

Zoisite knew when he was being dismissed. He got up and put his jacket on.

"See ya later, boss."

Mamoru watched him leave before he got up and sat at the bar.

"Horoshi." Horoshi looked up from the register at the corner. He picked up a receipt and placed it in front of the couple at the bar. He waited for them to pay and leave before he made his way to Mamoru.

"Endy."

Mamoru sighed at the name. "Are you going to keep calling me by my middle name my whole life or is it only on special occasions?" Horoshi laughed quietly.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"That's great."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to drink here?"

"It's not that you can't, it's that you don't. You haven't made an appearance here in a long time. I usually see you at my house. Not here." Mamoru shrugged.

"I felt like it."

"Uh-huh."

Mamoru glared at the man. "What do you want from me?"

Horoshi shrugged. "The truth. But it doesn't really matter. Because right now, I know what's bothering you." Horoshi turned and opened a locked drawer to his right. He took an envelope out and placed it in front of Mamoru, who only glanced at it.

Horoshi gestured to the envelope. "I've been waiting to give you this for a long time. But I was waiting for the perfect moment."

Mamoru picked up the envelope. "What is it?" Horoshi poured himself a drink.

"It ain't sealed. Go home and take a look. And before you think about destroying it, I want it back. If I don't get it back, I'll give you good beating." Mamoru chuckled in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm weaker. I'm your uncle and I'll beat the crap out of you. Now, why don't you leave and let me close my bar." Mamoru glanced at his watch.

"Old man, it's 11:30 at night. You can't close your bar."

"Oy, it's my bar, isn't it? I can do whatever I please. Besides, my feet hurt. I need rest."

"Maybe it's time you hire a bartender."

"And waste my money? Nah, I'm good. Now go, intimidate some of your other employees. "

Mamoru nodded in defeat. "Alright. But this won't be the last you see of me, old man." He grabbed his jacket and envelope before making his way to the exit, leaving a sullen Horoshi behind.

* * *

Usagi opened the door to the twins' room softly. She took a step inside and watched them briefly to make sure they were sleeping. She walked up to Raiden's bed and put his discarded duvet back on his small frame. She checked both of their foreheads for a fever before making her way to the living room, where Diamond sat waiting for her.

He was sitting on the love seat sipping wine. Usagi sat next to him and leaned into his frame. He put his arm around her and turned his head to place a kiss on her hair.

"They are tiring." He chuckled softly into her ear. Usagi nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like they're robots or something. Never running out of energy." They both laughed quietly. They sat like that for a while until Diamond gave her a nudge.

"So?" Usagi gave Diamond a puzzled look.

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what's been bothering you for the past couple of days?" Diamond inquired, careful to keep his voice low. Usagi sighed in defeat.

"You noticed, huh?" He tilted his head to the right.

"Eh, it's hard not to notice when your girlfriend keeps zoning out and sighing every hour. I didn't say anything because I'd hoped you would've told me of your own accord." She nodded.

"Something's just been bugging me." Diamond tried not to show his annoyance.

"I know. But what?" He asked a little harshly. Usagi stiffened.

"Why are you getting mad?" Diamond unwrapped his arm.

"I'm not getting ma-"

"-keep your voice down!" Usagi whispered quickly. Diamond rubbed his face with both his hands. Usagi could feel his anger and it confused her. He had never acted so irrationally before. He was overreacting about nothing.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said softly, trying to hid his anger. Usagi stared at her living room table while speaking.

"I ran into my ex-husband." Diamond laughed darkly.

"And it comes out!" Usagi glared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Obviously you still have feelings for him if after so many years he still has the ability to upset you like this!" He accused, furious beyond reason. Usagi stood up.

"I don't understand what's going on right now but I don't like it. Why are you acting this way? I have never seen you this way!" Diamond was about to retort when he stopped himself.

Standing up, he quickly walked over to the closet to retrieve his coat. Usagi just stared at as he opened the door and looked at her.

"I can't talk to you like this. I'm too mad and I don't wanna say things I'm gonna regret. I'll call you later. Okay?" Usagi crossed her arms and nodded. Diamond stepped out of the apartment and closed the door, leaving Usagi to herself.

Usagi sat down on the couch and leaned back. She was confused and angry. Diamond had never acted that way before. She had never seen this side of him. Usagi was contemplating about the next meeting between her and Diamond when she heard her phone go off in her bedroom. Rushing to get to the phone before her twins woke up, Usagi closed her bedroom door and answered.

"Hello?"

"Usagi? Hi, this is Raye. We spoke on the phone a couple of days earlier." Usagi sighed in annoyance. She did not want to talk to Mrs. Blanc's assistant right now.

"I'm not doing anything last minute tonight. Sorry, but you have to find someone else." Usagi was about to hang up the phone when she heard the other woman say "Wait!."

"Yes?"

"I'm not calling for you to fix her dress, I promise. I know that it must have been hard for you to come and I really do appreciate that you came. I don't know what I would have done."

"It's okay and like I said, I can't do that often. At all."

"Of course, I understand. My purpose in calling you was twofold: To thank you and schedule an appointment with you for a new dress for Mrs. Blanc. She needs it in three months." Usagi nodded.

"Just hold on a second, let me grab a notepad."

"Of course." Usagi grabbed a piece of paper and placed it on the dresser so she could write on it. She took the pen that was laying on the dresser.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Well, the first appointment should be in the next week. How about Wednesday?"

Usagi thought for a second. "Yeah, that should work. What time?"

"Hmm, how about eleven o'clock? In the morning?"

"No, I have an appointment at the bank. I can't do eleven."

"Okay, two o'clock?"

"Yeah, that works. I'll see you then."

"Yes. And again, thank you Usagi. You really saved me."

"No, problem. I'll see you later Raye." Usagi took the phone and pressed on the red button. She stuck the piece of paper on her calender on the wall. At least she would have a busy week.

* * *

It was a slow morning for Jadeite. He had taken a job at one of his dad's local branches to the surprise and rest of the employees. They thought that he was being punished by his father for an indiscretion. In reality, Kagawa wanted him to get closer to Usagi Tsukino. Jadeite couldn't figure out why his old man was so involved in Usagi's life but he knew better than to pry now. He looked at the clock on his office wall and sighed. She should arrive at any moment.

He reached back and took his jacket off of the back of his chair. He had to appear professional after all. Jadeite had no idea what he was to discuss with the woman. She had contacted the bank about savings accounts for her sons and that's all he knew. His head snapped up at the sound of a knock.

"Come in." He called out. His new assistant Tom, a young American student, opened the door, Usagi standing next to him.

"Mr. Kagawa, Ms. Tsukino is here for her appointment." Jadeite nodded. "Of course."

Tom stepped to the side so that Usagi could enter. Jadeite stood up and shook her hand.

"My name is Jadeite Kagawa, nice to meet you." Usagi smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, also."

Jadeite gestured to his guest seat. "Please." Usagi sat down and thanked him. She looked around his office.

"I didn't think I would be meeting with a branch manager." She remarked. Jadeite smiled.

"Usually, no. We've been a bit busy lately so even the managers are working." He joked, surprised when Usagi giggled.

She was nothing like he thought she would be. Sure, he had seen some of the pictures on his father's desk, however her mannerisms he had gotten wrong completely. Her body movements demonstrated her humble nature.

Usagi leaned back into her chair. "Honestly, I was expecting some old man dictating me what to do," she said, causing the man across from her to smile.

"What do you know? Maybe I'm an old soul inside."

"I doubt it." Usagi replied, with a smile in her voice. She was puzzled with how comfortable she was already with Jadeite.

"Well -"

"-call me Usagi."

"Usagi. You said on the phone you wanted to discuss the savings account you have for your sons?" Jadeite asked. She nodded.

"I opened only one for both of them since...at the time I didn't earn much. But now, I'm thinking that I should separate them." Usagi said.

Jadeite nodded. "Do you want to open another account and divide the money in the account?" Usagi shook her head.

"No, I'm sure you checked the account already. There's only two thousand in it. I just want to open another one and deposit two thousand today."

"Okay, that shouldn't take long at all. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Jadeite asked.

"I wanted to put my sons' names on the accounts? So they can access them eventually."

"No problem. But I still see a question." Jadeite gave Usagi a pointed goofy look. She laughed.

"I was going to ask what the requirements were for business loans?"

* * *

"Thank you." Usagi said to the person holding the door for her. She inhaled as she stepped out of the bank and started walking towards the bus stop. Her meeting with Jadeite had gone exceptionally well and she had even made a follow up appointment with him. Jadeite impressed her with his knowledge. And maybe even with his apparent civility. He seemed a true gentleman and he was extremely friendly. Of course, Usagi would have also been thinking about how attractive he was if she was even remotely interested in him romantically.

Her phone ringing broke her train of thought. She looked at the screen and sighed. It was Diamond but she didn't want to answer. Their weird fight had really made her think and she just didn't know how to feel. Something was wrong but she didn't know what.

She pressed the talk button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, sweetheart."_ Usagi rolled her eyes. Was that all?

"_Can we talk?"_

"We are talking."

"_Come on Usagi. I mean sit down somewhere and talk. I acted irrationally and want to explain. Please, I just want to make it up to you."_

Usagi was about to retort when a sleek black Buggati Veyron pulled up at the bus stop right in front of her. She looked around at the people staring at her and the car. She was about to turn and walk away when the window rolled down to reveal a very angry looking Mamoru. He was staring intently at her.

"Get in." Usagi just stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru got out of his car and slammed the door. He went to the passenger door and opened it.

"Get in now, Usagi." Usagi could hear Diamond's voice coming from her cell but she just couldn't bring the phone back to her ear.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

Read and review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I type! Mwuahahahaha

Cloud9WithSugar


	8. The Way Everything Haunts

**Chapter 8: The Way Everything Haunts**

**Author:**Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary: **They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

**Author's Notes**: The next chapter is hiya! Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! OH AND I'M SORRY BUT THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER IS A CLIFFHANGER AS WELL! Oh what am I saying? I'm not sorry at all! *Evil laughter* Mwuahahahahahah, MWUAHAHAHAHAH!

Guest - Sorry! But I have to make sure that y'all read the next chapter! haha and thank you!

LadySelene0630 - Here is an update!

buttaflykissesxoxo - Read and find out! Thanks for the review!

gorbachop - I have to raise expectations! haha I can't have a boring ending!

mamo-usa - Thank you! I love happy endings as well! Let's see what happens! ^_^

amethysth - oh no problem! Thank you for reviewing! And yeah, I wanna punch Mamoru too! Maybe I should have him beat up by a couple of thugs! Mwuahahahahah

midnight blue08 - oh kagawa is very serious! You'll see what Mamoru got from Horoshi!

Miss Katrina Malfoy - You think so? Sometimes it's really hard to navigate FanFiction on my phone! I'm glad it's easy for you! lol You have to read and see if there is a kidnap scene or not!

Sessrin - Yes power does change people. I don't know about the ending yet, hope it doesn't disappoint you!

Puffgirl1952 - hahaha you like my cliffhanger?! Read on!

Valenia - Oy I can't tell you about Kagawa just yet! haha I'm glad you're curious though! Oh he'll get his don't you worry! Thank You for your excellent review! It's mucho appreciated!

Lexy - It took a little while but here it is! You'll see Mal in this chapter! Enjoy!

LoveInTheBattleField - Thank you

SerenityMoonGodness - Thank you

freakblueangel - I can't tell you about the letters! You have to read! haha Thank you for the review!

Auro - Thank you

devilsangels11287 - I update as much as I can, as soon as I can! Promise! ^_^ Enjoy!

Corn - Suspense is right! I have to have suspense or you wouldn't read my story! lol Enjoy!

mi-makoto-chan - Thank you! I updated! ^_^

Ami4 - I did!

xSapphirexRosesxFanx - I just did!

Summerrblondae - hahahahahahah! I'd rather she kick his ass!

SmTwilight - I updated! I hope you like what his uncle provided!

nickybluejess - Aww thank you! But I need cliffhangers! Sorry, there is another one at the end of this chapter! Muwhahahaah MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Usagi -mamo - OMG I WISH I KNEW WHAT YOU SAID ^_^

jupiterfalls - THANK YOU! I try to update as soon as I possibly can! I'll change Mamoru back, don't you worry! I LOVE JUPITER

Guest - ...I can't tell you what is what! hehehe you have to read! ^_^

Lady Silverress - Thank you. Read and find out!

Maggie - Thank you! Here is more! ^_^

Marie1000 - First of all, let me say that your review is literally the reason I got up and starting typing away. I love reviews like yours! I update as soon as possible! Believe me when I say that this story is always on my mind! I'm leaning toward Usagi/Mamoru right now, but it depends on my readers as well! I'm hoping that the things I have in my mind for Mamoru will put him in a better light! Again, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU, TOO!

bluestriker666 - Here is the next chapter!

Princess Seraphina88 - haha but it'll make you read more and more and more! ^_^

**PM**

Darkslover112 - Thank you for your msg! I replied! ^_^

freakblueangel - Thank you for your msg as well! You replied back so I knew you read what I wrote!

Silver Millenium SD - Thank you for everything you wrote! Here is the new chapter!

Currently Broken

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

Usagi was about to retort when a sleek black Buggati Veyron pulled up at the bus stop right in front of her. She looked around at the people staring at her and the car. She was about to turn and walk away when the window rolled down to reveal a very angry looking Mamoru. He was staring intently at her.

"Get in." Usagi just stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru got out of his car and slammed the door. He went to the passenger door and opened it.

"Get in now, Usagi." Usagi could hear Diamond's voice coming from her cell but she just couldn't bring the phone back to her ear.

* * *

The noise coming from her cell phone shook her out of her momentary shock. Usagi raised the cell phone, not putting it by her ear, and spoke at it. "Diamond, let me call you back."

She withdrew her gaze from Mamoru only to press the button that would end her phone call. She glared at Mamoru.

"Are you crazy?" Mamoru laughed.

"No, but I will be if you keep this up. If you don't get in the car and start talking about your relationship with Kagawa, I swear to God I will drag you into it." Usagi stared at him in confusion.

"My relationship-? What...What are you talking about Chiba?" She yelled.

Mamoru took a few steps towards Usagi until their bodies were almost touching.

"For the last time, get in the car." He demanded quietly. Usagi was about to retort when a man, who was roused by their loud voices, approached them.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked them, staring Mamoru down. Mamoru sneered at him.

"Mind your own business." The man looked at Usagi.

"Ma'am, is this _gentleman _bothering you?"

"You have no idea how much. But it's ok, I was just about to leave." She looked at the approaching bus before she glanced back at the man.

"Thank you, my bus is here." She glared at Mamoru before jogging lightly to her bus. Mamoru sighed in anger.

"You will talk to me Usagi." He called out after her before turning around. He stopped and turned back to look at the stranger. After studying him for a few seconds, he swiftly made his way to his car and took off.

* * *

Mamoru slammed the door to his penthouse. He came to an abrupt halt and glared at the figure sitting on his sofa.

"Who let you in?" He demanded. Zoisite rolled his eyes.

"Bi-freaking-polar, man. Jeez." Zoisite stood up and raised his glass.

"I was craving your special whiskey." He smiled slyly. "Only, I must have forgotten how disgusting it tastes."

Mamoru sat down. He stared at Zoisite until he started talking again.

"Okay okay boss. You got me. It wasn't the whiskey, it was the pink champagne. I just feel a little girly admitting it. I mean come on, what man in his right mind would admit to liking girly pink-"

"Zoisite." He rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't ask me how I got in. You know very well that's a specialty of mine. As for why I'm here...someone alerted me to the scene you caused at the bus stop."

Mamoru stood up. "You're spying on me?"

Zoisite shook his head. "No, Mamoru. I just know a lot of people." He paused. "A lot of people in a lot of convenient places as it seems."

Mamoru sighed. He took his tie off and threw it on the couch. He motioned for Zoisite to make him a drink as well and took off his jacket.

"Hold the champagne." Zoisite laughed.

"Only disgusting whiskey for you, chef, nothing else." Mamoru took the glass from Zoisite and sat down.

Zoisite scratched his head.

"So, why did you exactly attack your ex-wife in public?" Mamoru leaned back.

"She has to know Zoisite."

"Know what , exactly?"

"Why Kagawa is so hell-bent on keeping me away from her. She must've noticed. " He sighed.

"She must know why." Zoisite nodded.

"And you thought that the best way to find out for sure was to...corner her at a bus stop?" He asked sarcastically.

Mamoru's lips formed into a sad smile. Zoisite stared at him.

"There is no other way with her, is there? You can't control yourself. You can't think when it involves her." Mamoru stayed silent.

"Then why the divorce, man?" Zoisite sensed the change in him immediately.

"Annnnddddd he spark is gone." Zoisite threw his hands up. "Right, no questions for the mobile freezer."

Mamoru shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are, Zoi?" Zoisite shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm a possum in a rat cage. No one realizes, but I am more special than anybody else." He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I need to speak with her."

Zoisite waved his hand. "And?"

"Send her a note, tell her to meet me at a café or something. Somewhere quiet and private."

Zoisite's brows furrowed.

"And she'll come..why exactly?"

"Because, _possum_, you're going to convey to her that if she doesn't show, I'll go to her apartment."

* * *

Usagi jumped at the loud banging of her door.

"Usagi, I know you're there, let me in!" She closed her eyes at the sound of Diamond's voice. She was content to let him beat at her door until he admitted defeat, but she thought of the complaints that she would receive from her neighbors.

"Usagi! Open the door!" She exhaled in annoyance. She quickly jogged to the door and opened it.

"What is wrong with you?" Diamond quickly stepped in and shut the door behind him. He grabbed her softly by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Usagi nodded.

"I'm fine. Can you please calm down?"

"You want me to calm down? First we're talking and then suddenly I hear someone demanding you get in their car and then you hang up on me! Who was that? Who was he?" He demanded. Usagi glared at him.

"Stop yelling. Who do you think you're speaking to, Diamond?" She shook his arms off and stalked towards her living room. She knew he was right behind her as she made her way to her couch.

"I'm sorry, but you refuse to tell me anything!" They both sat down.

Usagi sighed. "It was my ex-husband-"

"-What?" She closed her eyes. "Let me speak!"

"He stopped next to me at the bus stop. He said he wanted to speak to me about..."

Diamond stared at her. "About what?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I ...I don't know." She saw the flash of doubt in his eyes _Why did I just lie?_

Usagi didn't know why she couldn't Diamond the truth.

"He wasn't making any sense. He was just babbling about talking."

"And?"

"And what?" Diamond rubbed his forehead. "What happened after?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Some guy noticed and asked me if I was alright. My bus came and I just hopped on it."

"He didn't try to stop you or anything?"

"No, he didn't. I was actually afraid he was gonna start beating up the guy." Diamond sighed.

"You...you were afraid that ...you weren't afraid for yourself but you were afraid for the guy?"

Usagi glared at him stubbornly. "I'm not afraid of Mamoru, Diamond. Who is he for me to be afraid of?"

Diamond nodded. "The father of your kids?" Usagi looked away in anger.

"I think you should leave." Diamond quickly took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry. I was just..I am just so worried about you." She looked at him. "Don't be. I can take care of myself." He laughed.

"Oh I know. We met while you were taking care of yourself, remember?" Usagi tried to hide her smile from him. Diamond put his arm around her.

"I know you're smiling." He chuckled.

Usagi shook her head. "No, you're wrong." He laughed. "I can hear laughter in your voice, babe."

She shook his arms off of her again.

"Can you stop doing that?" He asked.

"Can you stop patronizing me?" He took her chin lightly and turned her head towards him.

"Why would I ever patronize you?"

"Usagi, I love you." Usagi tried to smile.

Diamond shook his head in amusement. "No pressure, I told you that." Usagi nodded.

He put his arms around her. "Are we okay?" Usagi nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Get ready, I'm taking you out." Usagi shook her head.

"The twins will be home in an hour." He took her hands.

"Come on, call Seiya or something. Just one night babe. We won't stay out late anyways, we'll be back in time to say goodnight to them."

Usagi smiled in defeat. "Okay." She stood up. "I'll call Seiya and get ready." Diamond nodded.

"I have some calls to make, I'll be back shortly." He stepped closer to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "See you soon." He whispered, before leaving the apartment.

Usagi watched him leave and sighed. She had no idea why she didn't tell him the whole truth about what Mamoru said. Her gut just told her it was a bad idea.

Picking up her cell phone, she called Seiya.

_"Hellooo."_ Usagi smiled.

"Helooo yourself. What's up?"

_"Nothing. Just sitting around, doing work. Whoever said that leaving work at work is easy is a liar."_ Usagi laughed.

"Seiya you can't leave your work at the office because you're a raging workaholic," she paused, "you should seriously consider a vacation or for the present...a break."

_"Am I being invited over?"_

Usagi bit her lip in guilt. "Sorta?" Seiya laughed.

_"But?"_ he asked.

"But...you'll actually be _hanging out_ with Kane and Raiden."

"_Woooooooowwwwwww. Ok, I see how this is. I get it. I-"_

"-Seiya!" Usagi whined. "Come on! Stop being a jerk!"

_"Ok, my friend 'invites' me over so I can babysit her twins so she can do god knows what and I'm the jerk?"_ Usagi shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Nevermind." Usagi was about to hang up when she heard laughter coming from her phone.

"_You are so gullible. Of course, I'll come watch them. That's what happens when you even ask. I'll see ya in a bit."_ Usagi didn't have a chance to retort before he hung up. She giggled. _I am gullible, aren't I?_

* * *

In the darkness of his office, Mamoru sat at his desk staring emptily out of the window. It had gotten late but Mamoru didn't get up from the chair he had sat in since Zoisite left him a few hours a ago. He reached over to his lamp and turned it on. The room became illuminated with a soft light that, although not bright, would allow him to see the contents of the envelope in front him. Mamoru didn't know how many times he read the papers Horoshi had given him. He memorized each line of the two letters, and yet he couldn't go over an hour without reading them again and again.

Mamoru had gotten back that night from the bar, drunk and forgetful of the envelope. It wasn't until the next day, when his maid, checking the pockets of the jacket before sending it to be dry cleaned, had discovered the letter and unknowingly reminded him of his curiosity. The contents of the letter contained two envelopes, both addressed to Horoshi from Usagi. They were old. One was dated around the time Mamoru started working for Kagawa and the other one just before he left her.

He traced a few words, and with closed eyes imagined her writing these lines. Mamoru sighed. He had no idea that Usagi and Horoshi wrote each other. It made sense though. The only telephone line Horoshi was in possession of was at the bar, and he never answered it.

He scanned a few lines of the letter:

_"...and you have no idea how happy he is! I mean, it would be strange if he wasn't! He's worked for this for years! Ever since I knew Mamo-chan, he's dreamed of the day he can start accomplishing all the things he imagined. Horoshi, there is probably no one else in this world besides you who knows how much Mamo-chan deserves this! Finally, all those years of hard work are paying off and I'm so happy for him!..."_

Mamoru smiled. Usagi's delight was evident throughout the letter. He pushed the letter and put the other one in front of him.

_"...Horoshi, Mamo-chan's been just so strange lately! I feel as if he's getting angrier and angrier by the day. It's really starting to worry me. I don't know what's wrong. It's like someone switched my Mamo-chan with someone else, he is so weird! I do hope this phase ends very soon. The thing is, I'm very nervous because..."_

He quickly dialed Zoisite on his phone and waited for him to pick up.

_"Boss, so nice to hear from you again and so soon, too."_

"Zoisite, did you send the note?"

_"Sorry boss, not yet. Is it urgent?"_ Mamoru rubbed his eyes.

"Extremely. Have it delivered to her by tonight and set up the meeting for tomorrow."

Zoisite sighed. _"Isn't that a bit too soon?"_

"Oh and what are we waiting for exactly?" Mamoru asked.

_"Right, no problem. Let's frighten your ex-wife. That's no problem. I'll have it done immediately."_

Mamoru ended the call and stood up. He was about to walk to his bedroom when he remembered the letters on his desk. He gathered them up and walked towards his safe. Once the envelope was tucked into his safe, he grabbed his jacket and left his penthouse.

* * *

Minako ran to the kitchen at the sound of pans falling. She turned the corner and halted in shock. Malachite and Cory were both on the floor, in an array of pans. Malachite was on his back, holding his son in his arms, laughing uncontrollably.

She picked up a pan in front of her. "What happened? Are you guys ok?" Minako chuckled when they continued laughing.

"Cory, honey, are you alright?" She helped him stand up and put her hands on his head. Cory nodded.

"Mommy, I'm okay." Malachite stood up, laughing still. He leaned against the counter and continued chuckling. "Oh, man."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Minako whined. Cory giggled.

"I fell on Daddy." The sentence made them laugh all over again. Malachite held his sides.

"He was on the counter when I came in. He-" Malachite started laughing again, making Minako laugh as well.

"He started falling just as I walked towards him. Minny, you should've seen him." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, he started trying to hold on to all the pans-" All three of them interrupted in laughter. Malachite made quick motions with his hands above his head.

"-But he just kept grabbing different pans and finally fell down on me. I was trying to get a hold of him." He shook his head, still chuckling occasionally.

Minako gave Cory an admonishing look. "Honey, what were you doing on the counter?"

Cory looked at his father for support. Malachite put his hands up. "Sorry buddy, nothing happened this time but that was dangerous." Cory pouted.

"But Mommy does it all the time!" Minako rolled her eyes. "Because I'm an adult."

"What if you had hit your head on the counter? What if your Dad didn't happen to go to the kitchen? You couldn't fallen on the pans and the pans on you." Malachite nodded.

"Your Mom's right Cory." He put his hand on Cory's shoulder. "No more climbing counters, okay buddy?" Cory nodded. "Sorry."

Malachite looked at Minako. "My back does hurt a little." She shook her head, a grin on her face.

"You want some pain relievers?" Malachite dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll just take a hot shower."

Minako looked at Cory. "We're going to go out to eat, but a little later than usual dinner time. Do you wanna eat something before? Are you hungry?" He shook his head.

"No. I wanna go to Raiden and Kane's house." Minako sighed.

"I said we're going out to dinner, honey. Maybe another time." Cory protested.

"But Mommy! Please! I don't want dinner!" Minako was about to refuse him when Malachite interrupted.

"Minny, just let him. Usagi can watch him while we're out." Cory nodded enthusiastically.

"Please, Mommy!"

"Fine, ok. Let me put my slippers on and I'll take you." Cory pouted. "No! I can just go!"

Malachite shook his head. "Buddy, we're letting you go but we're taking you." He took put his shoes on and nodded to Minako. "I'll take him."

They made their way out of the door. Minako chuckled at Cory's protests.

"Daddy, Raiden and Kane is downstairs!"

Malachite gave his son a stern look. "You can come to dinner with us, if you want to."

"No." Cory said quickly. They quickly made their way to Usagi's door and rang their doorbell.

The door opened and revealed an out of breath Seiya.

He smiled at them. "Hey, Malachite. Come in." Malachite shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Usagi had guests. I just came to see if Cory could come over."

Seiya nodded. "Well, Usagi isn't here but I'm watching the twins." He pointed behind his back.

Seiya looked at Cory. "He's welcome to join us." He offered.

Malachite hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want it to be an inconvenience." The twins ran to the door before Seiya could answer.

"Cory!"

"Cory!"

Seiya laughed when they pulled Cory in and ran to their room "The children have decided!"

Malachite chuckled. "Thank you, Seiya. I'll come by in an hour or so to pick them up." Seiya waved at him.

"Don't worry. Do what you gotta do, man." Malachite noticed an envelope by the door frame. He picked it up.

"I guess this is for Usagi." Seiya took it. "That's strange. I didn't hear the doorbell ring." He shrugged.

"Thanks."

* * *

Usagi smiled at Diamond, trying her best to listen to him tell his story about a friend. She didn't want to be at the restaurant, but she didn't want to say no to Diamond either. Especially after their rocky week. She sighed, her smile never wavering. The restaurant he picked was very romantic. Thick creamy curtains were hung next to the large windows with the blue frames. There was minimal lighting, creating an intimate atmosphere. It was a beautiful place but Usagi wanted nothing more than to run out of the restaurant and go hug her twins. She tried to pay attention to Diamond, less he notice that she really wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"...and there I was, with the car full of turtles and no idea what to do with them!" Diamond laughed. Usagi faked a smile.

Diamond looked at her. "Are you okay?" Usagi nodded.

"I was just thinking what I would do with a car full of turtles. Were they babies or adults?" Diamond picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"I said they were babies." Usagi sensed his annoyance.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed the side of her head. "I'm a little tired." Diamond nodded.

"Shall we go, then?"

Usagi nodded. "Please, I just want to see my twins, take a shower and sleep." He cleared his throat.

"Okay, then." She sighed at his tone. _He's probably angry because I'm not inviting him over_

"Diamond, please. I thought you'd be a little more understanding after what I've just been through."

"I understand that you're pushing me away instead of confiding in me."

"That's because you're completely different when I talk about my ex-husband." He took his wallet out and paid the bill. Standing up, he nodded at her.

"I'll go get the car." Usagi looked away in anger.

She quickly put on her jacket and dialed her phone.

"Hello, yes I'd like a taxi please. To the Venelde restaurant. Yes, it's in Galedale Hill. Thank you." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Usagi knew that Diamond would be waiting in front of the restaurant. And she also knew that he would be extremely angry with her but she just didn't care. He was being irrationally angry these days and Usagi was afraid that she was actually meeting the real Diamond. _Not again._

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _I promised myself I wouldn't suffer at the hands of another because of my loyalty. _Usagi looked down on her cell when it started vibrating.

"Hello? Yes, I did. Ok, I'll be right out." She quickly walked out of the restaurant, and headed straight for the Taxi that was waiting for her, not even glancing towards the spot where Diamond was waiting for her.

She took a seat in the cab and closed the door. Giving the cab driver directions, she tried to ignore her phone, which started lighting up and vibrating immediately. Diamond was calling her repeatedly.

Usagi texted him. _ I just want to be alone. We'll talk later._ Usagi leaned her head back and stared out the window the ride home.

* * *

"So?" Minako put her fork down. "How is the job?" Malachite chuckled.

"Not really something I want to discuss now. Come on, this is our celebratory dinner." She laughed.

"Yes, celebrating your new job!" They laughed. "Come on, I want to make sure that I'm supporting my husband on something he actually likes doing." She smiled.

Malachite reached for her hand across the table. "Minny, I love you."

"Good try and I love you too, but don't change the subject." She squeezed his hand.

He chuckled. "No harm in trying."

"None at all." She waited for him to say something.

"I like it." Minako shook her head. "You're impossible!" She scolded him with a smile.

Malachite sighed in defeat. "I do like it. The people though, they're a bit strange."

He paused. "Or maybe I'm just a little jealous."

"Oh?" Minako asked, curious.

"Well, my 'boss' is around my age. He's accomplished so much and I haven't."

"I'm not even gonna say you're wrong because I know that you know that you're wrong." Malachite laughed.

"Who is he anyways? This man who has accomplished so much?" Malachite's brows rose.

"Yeah right I'm gonna give you his name." Minako looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I just told you that he's my boss and my age. I don't want you to go and run away with him! You can bewitch anyone!" Minako gasped dramatically.

"How dare you!" She laughed. "Although I guess it's a compliment that 'I can bewitch anyone."

Minako looked at him mischievously.

"So, is he single?" She asked him innocently. Malachite gave her a piercing look.

"Gonna go right past that bait and tell you that he's actually divorced." Minako stuck her tongue out at him, almost causing Malachite to spit out the water he was drinking.

"Minny, you do know that we're in a respectable restaurant, right?" She shrugged.

"I know and don't care. It's boring here but I guess adults celebrate in boring places." She rolled her eyes.

Malachite smiled. "Well you know, Cory is still at Usagi's. If we leave now, we can do something not so boring." Minako's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to a bar so you can watch your stupid game!" Malachite looked at her in wonder.

"Woosh, Minny. Right over your head." He shook his head when his wife finally realized what he meant. She laughed.

"I'm sorry I really panicked for a second there!"

* * *

Usagi smiled at Seiya.

"I'm so glad I called you to watch the twins." She patted his arm. Seiya smiled.

"It is nice to be appreciated." They laughed.

"So a lot has been going on basically?" He asked. Usagi nodded. "A lot." She confirmed.

Usagi had forgotten that Seiya was at home with her twins. She had spilled her guts out the second they sat down after she came back. Everything she hadn't told him just came out with one look from her loyal friend.

Seiya looked at her. "Do you realize that whenever this Mamoru person is in your life everything just kinda gets messed up?" He asked her.

She took a sip of the wine she had served them both. "You don't say."

"Well what are you gonna do?" She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I mean what does he mean about Kagawa?"

"I don't know." She smiled sadly. "Everything's just falling apart."

Seiya snorted. "If only that Diamond jackass was more of a support than burden." He shook his head.

"You really know how to pick 'em, don't you?" Usagi glared at him. "Thanks, friend."

He sighed. "Well, he's not on the birth certificate. The only way to prove that he's the father is if he gets a paternity test. And that happens through legal means. So don't worry, okay?"

She put her glass on the table. "This is Mamoru we are talking about. Don't worry does not apply to him." Seiya nodded.

"Right." He stood up, prompting her to stand up as well.

"I have to go but I'll talk to some people. I'll see what's going on and what we can do." He put his arms on her shoulder.

"Okay?" Usagi smiled. "Thank you."

Seiya grabbed his keys and noticed the earlier envelope. He picked it up.

"Here, this was left by the door. Malachite noticed it earlier when he dropped off Cory." Usagi looked at the envelope.

"It's probably a money request for a charity or something. My neighbors are so charitable." She remarked sarcastically. Seiya laughed.

"What, they just leave shit at your door without knocking?" Usagi put her arms up.

"There is a first for everything."

"Bye, friend."

Usagi hugged Seiya. "Goodnight, friend."

Seiya opened the door to find Malachite and Minako right in front of it. He gestured at Malachite.

"He can't seem to get enough of me today." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, your beauty captivates me." Malachite joked. Minako shook her head.

"Awww, I'm standing in the way of true love." Usagi laughed.

"I think you're standing in the way of true lust."

Seiya smiled. "Alright then everybody, good night." He went inside the elevator and called out to Malachite just before the doors closed

"Till next time, Romeo."

Usagi gestured to her living room. "Come in." Minako shook her head.

"Thank you but we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Usagi nodded in understanding. She walked to the boy's room and called Cory.

"Is Mommy here?"

"Yes, honey."

She walked back to the door. "If you want, he can stay here overnight." Minako quickly made shushing sounds.

"Oh no, don't let him hear that." They laughed. "I'm just saying, if you guys are busy or anything."

Malachite shook his head. "No, thank you, Usagi. We should take him home."

Cory appeared at the door, the twins right behind him.

"Kane, Raiden, what's up guys?" Malachite asked them. They grinned.

"Nothing!" "Yeah, nothing!" He laughed. "Alright then. Good night with Cory?"

The three boys nodded eagerly, although it was evident that they were sleepy.

"Thank you so much again Usagi and thank Seiya for us, too! It completely slipped my mind!" Minako said.

"No problem. Anytime."

Usagi watched them go up the stairs with the boys before she ushered them in.

"Come on, time for bed. But first, brush your teeth. Ok?" The twins ran to the bathroom, barely paying attention. Usagi called after them. "I'll come tuck you in, in 10 minutes!"

She noticed the envelope and picked it up. _I swear to God, if I read about another charity for snails I'm going to lose it_ She quickly tore open and envelope and read the contents of the card.

Usagi gasped. _He knows where we live_ She sat down quickly, gripping the note tightly and reading the lines over and over. She paled. It was inevitable, she had to go meet him.

* * *

Usagi glanced at the designated café from across the street. It wasn't too far from her house and that scared her. Scared her because she did not want Diamond or anybody else seeing her meet up with her ex husband. Usagi glanced at the note that was delivered to her the night before.

_Meet me at Cafe Shevon at 6 pm. Ask for Chiba._  
_If you don't come, I'll gladly come over to your apartment_  
_M.C._

Usagi shoved the note into her pocket. She quickly crossed the street and entered the café. She didn't have to wait before a bored looking hostess came up to her.

"Welcome to Cafe Shevon. How many people?" She asked, as if reading a script. Usagi looked around.

"I'm supposed to be meeting a Chiba here." She explained. The girl, whose name tag read Naru, nodded.

"Right this way." Usagi followed Naru to the back of the café. Where as in the front, the theme was light and open, the back was darker and more private. Usagi recognized Mamoru instantly, even though she just saw part of his head.

The hostess stopped at his table and put Usagi's menu on the unoccupied side. She waited for Usagi to sit down but when she didn't, offered a quick "Your server will be right with you," and left.

Mamoru stood up and looked at Usagi. "Why don't you sit down?" He gestured in front of him.

Usagi glared at Mamoru. "Why did you call me here?"

He sighed. "To talk, which we won't be able to do until you sit down." Usagi exhaled loudly and sat down, Mamoru following her move.

"Talk." She said. Mamoru nodded.

"Why is Kagawa protecting you?" Usagi sighed.

"Who?" Mamoru studied her for a moment.

"Kagawa, Isao Kagawa. My old boss."

Usagi snorted. "What does your boss have to do with me?" She asked, incredulous.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Do you have a relationship with him?" Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru put his hand up. "Obviously, I'm not asking if you have a romantic relationship with him. Does he play any role in your life?"

Usagi shook her head "No." Mamoru nodded.

"It's curious, you're denying Kagawa having a role in your life but you won't even ask me why I suspect it."

Usagi put both of her hand on the table. "Because I don't care. I don't care what you think or what you suspect. I just want you to leave me alone." Mamoru leaned back into his seat. Usagi thought their meeting might be over when he started talking again.

"Who is the father of the twins?" Usagi laughed, no mirth in her voice.

"I told you before, it's none of your business." Mamoru sighed.

"It is my business."

Usag looked at him in anger. "How so?"

"They look about the age they would be had you gotten pregnant when we were still together. And-" Usagi tilted her head in a questioning way.

"-And?"

"And the fact that you get so defensive every time I ask about the identity of the father."

"I get defensive because you're asking about things you have no business asking about. The father of my children does not concern you." Usagi was gathering her purse when she, from the corner of her eye, saw what Mamoru was holding up.

She went completely still, anger flashing in her eyes. He chuckled darkly.

"Yes. You know what this is." He placed the letter on the table. "Of course, you recognized your own handwriting. I'd hoped that I didn't have to pull this card but you forced my hand, Usagi."

Usagi swallowed. "Where did you get that?" She asked, so quiet it almost came out as a whisper.

"That, my dear, is none of your business." Usagi glared at him. She shook her head.

"I don't know what you think it proves-"

Mamoru interrupted her. "-You were never a good liar." He unfolded the letter and laid it in front of her to read. He had underlined a paragraph that she instantly recognized.

"Would you like to read it? Or shall I?" When Usagi stayed silent, he took the letter.

"Very well." He paused before he started reading. "_...he is so weird! I do hope this phase ends very soon. The thing is, I'm very nervous because I think I'm pregnant..._."

Mamoru paused and after a moment of silence looked at her.

"Usagi, am I the father of the twins?"

* * *

DON DON DON!

MWuahahaha another cliffhanger! Don't you guys just love me?!

You know what they say, the more reviews I get the more inclined I am to type away!

See ya!


	9. The Way Everyone Copes

**Chapter 9: The Way Everyone Copes**

**Author:**Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:** They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

**Author's Notes**: A few things. I'm sorry this took such a long time. Just because I don't post updates doesn't mean I don't care about the story or don't think about it. I'm constantly changing the plot and how it should end. I have a pretty good idea on how to end it now, I'm just not sure how to go about it. I have been writing since the last update. I had a few documents on a couple of different laptops, it took me a while to get them in order. I wrote and wrote and wrote. And then I realized it was really long for one chapter, not quite enough for two. So I wrote and wrote and wrote. I hope you guys like it.

Another thing - Sometimes I get PMs and that's amazing. If you guys have any opinions about the story (BESIDES HATE) and don't feel comfortable posting in the review section, just PM me! I appreciate _almost_ all feedback! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you feel could've been done differently and explain it! I love that! Don't hesitate to share your opinion. AND IF I DON'T RESPOND RIGHT AWAY IT DOENS'T MEAN I HATE YOU OR DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SAID, it means that I am slower than most to email and PM people back. Unless you are offering me a job, you won't get a response in 24 hours. LOL

Finally, I just want to make sure that you guys know that I am determined to finish this story. I love this story and always think about it. I want to finish it. It's progressing a little slower than I anticipated though. Right now, it'll probably be 15-20 chapters all together. Which isn't necessarily bad, I'm just afraid a vending machine will kill me before then and I won't be able to finish it. ^_^

**MINI RANT**

Guys, like I said I enjoy almost all my reviews but some really annoy me.

At the end of the day, it's really up to you if you want to read this story or not. There are hundreds of stories on FanFiction, I'm sure you can find another story to read besides mine. I'm not forcing you to read my story. I'm not paying you. You're not paying me to take your crap. When I read some of the reviews, I'm just like "Why bother writing more?" That's really the mood they put me in. I have free days where I just don't want to write because I just received one of those reviews.

You can tell me your opinion. You can offer advice. Don't demand and tell me what needs to be in the story. If you care **THAT** much, go write your own story.

Don't post stupid shit please? Thank you. One guest reviewer wrote "You update or I will dislike your story" I really really don't care, do whatever you want. _**Actually**_, **stop reading my story and go bother someone else**. I would like that very much.

**END OF MINI RANT**

**nickybluejess**- Hello! Usagi is sure in trouble! haha I do feel bad for her as well. But she's not a crybaby! Keep reading for Kagawa...I don't reveal it just yet but I do denote the importance of Kagawa! Thank you for your review!

**UPDATE** - UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED

**Valenia ** - Haha You're smart! Caught on to a lot of things! Diamond is undefined as of yet. See and find out what he'll do! I have to leave chapters like this otherwise who cares what's in the next chapter? haha Thank you for the review!

**LoveInTheBattleField** - Re-reading your comment depressed me! UGH I haven't updated since New Year?! I'm so sorry! Happy New Year, Easter, and end of school (if you're a college student) or almost end of school (if you're a highschool student)!

**Darkslover112**- OMG I read one of your stories! What an honor! Yeah, the storyline isn't the most original. I guess I've read a few and didn't like the way some characters were portrayed. I just wish I had more time to edit and rewrite my chapters. Oh well. Thank you for the review!

**SerentiyMoonGodness**- Thank You!

**f****reakblueangel** - Awww, thank you! Loyalty means more like "I won't be miserable again because I'm with someone, even though they've changed." She was for Mamoru for a few years and stuck it out even when he changed. She doesn't want that again (with someone else).

**dreamingwandererofthelight** - Thank you for the review! Here's the update!

**devilsangels11287** - I try to update whenever I can! I'm sorry! ^_^

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan ** - Read and find out! Thank you for the review!

**Guest**_ -_Mamoru will suffer! Nothing will be easy for that jerk! Usagi is just a little wary of people now, as she should be! Diamond's character was determined before I even posted this story! Read and find out what that is! Thank you for the review! It's appreciated!

**Macala A** - Wow! I am so honored by your review! I'm sorry I couldn't update soon! Life is crazy! But I do have two chapters ready instead of one! Thank you so much for your compliments! They mean a lot. I shall smile! Review again! Tell me what you think! ^_^

**Ami4** - It wasn't as soon as you would've liked, but I did my best! ^_^

**Fedski** - Mamoru is scary! haha Yeah, they still have a long road ahead of them! Nothing is easy for this couple! ^_^ Oh I can definitely tell you right now, the twins won't turn on anyone! The twins are amazing! Thank you for the review! Write again! ^_^

**AM** - I love drama in my stories! I don't have the patience for it in real life, but in my stories? AH! I barely stop myself from making the most boring conversations full of drama! Haha The chapter did take long but there are two! Forgive me! ^_^

**kbtjmandy** - Thank you! I'm really hesitant when writing for the twins. I know little kids and how they act but sometimes I think I underestimate the kids in my stories! Thank you for the review!

**Silver Millenium SD** - Honestly, don't you know me by now? Every chapter has a cliffhanger of sorts! haha Thank you for the review!

**Perfect Beauty!** - Just like I told another reviewer, I love drama in my stories! Hate it in real life though! Review again! ^_^

**First Movement** - I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! I WROTE TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!

**midnight blue08** - hahahahah you tell him that! Diamond is an interesting man! SO much to him! ^_^

**bluestriker666** - Thank you! Two new chapters! ^_^

**Lady Silverress** - Thank you! I updated!

**BelleWeasley** - I couldn't post right away! Sorry! Right now I'm writing about when they were still happy! You'll see! It was so much fun to write that! Diamond is many things. hint hint. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**ilovesmtm** - Thank you! Enjoy!

**Torisha Tanako** - Thank you so much for the review! There's sure a lot of drama in my stories! ^_^

**Mistoflees** - It's a late update but it's two chapters! Enjoy! Thank you for the review! ^_^

**Guest** - Thank you so much! Don't you hate it when you love a story and it's never updated?! I know I suck! I'm sorry! Here are two chapters! ^_^

**Miss Katrina Malfoy** - Thank you! I hope you had a great 5 months! haha ^_^

**Guest** - Thank you! Here are the next two chapters!

**xoAbeille** - Thank you ! Enjoy!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**** -** Here are the next two chapters!

**Guest** - How about you stop reading my story? K thanks. Goodbye forever.

**GinnyPotter0183** - Thank you! More chapters here! ^_^

**smfan4ever72** - He is a jerk! But what girl doesn't love a stupid jerk? haha He will suffer! She won't be running anywhere! Yay! Thank you for the review!

**HarrylovesGinny09** - I just did! With TWO chapters! Don't you love me? hahahahahaha

**Me** - He will find out the truth! haha otherwise there would be no point to my story! LOL He will suffer, don't worry! Two chapters for you to enjoy!

**Guest** - He will find out soon enough! ^_^

**kurokazeryuu**u - I update whenever I can. It's up to you if you want to continue reading it. I try my best. I get frustrated with authors too, but you don't know what kind of life that author has. Maybe you should do what I do and only read stories that are completed. I have determined how the story will progress. Thank you for reviewing.

**sugar7** - Updated! Updated! Two chapters! OMG haha

**karima loves Fan Fiction** - Interesting Username! Is it to help you remember it? I always have trouble login into websites because I forget my username and/or password! Anyways, here are two chapters!

**angeljime** - Thank you! Here are two more opportunities for you two click the NEXT button! Hope you enjoy!

**Eternitylite** - After so many years, I am still determined to finish the story! Thank you for the review! Here are two chapters!

**Maggie** - Too long I say! Here are two chapters!

**raye**- Raye? What are you doing reviewing my story?! You're in it! haha

**Currently Broken **

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

"Would you like to read it? Or shall I?" When Usagi stayed silent, he took the letter.

"Very well." He paused before he started reading. "_...he is so weird! I do hope this phase ends very soon. The thing is, I'm very nervous because I think I'm pregnant..._."

Mamoru paused and after a moment of silence looked at her.

"Usagi, am I the father of the twins?"

* * *

Kagawa sighed when his cell phone rang. He had been swamped the whole morning. Investors, board members, clients and the likes, had hounded him. He swore when he saw the caller ID.

"What?" He barked angrily. He didn't bother to pick up the handset, instead pressing the speaker button.

"Uh, boss. I have some bad news." Kagawa rubbed his neck. For some reason, today every screw up and mistake was breaking its ugly head from the ground. It was chaos, Kagawa hated chaos.

"Tell me."

"Boss, I followed Tsukino Usagi to the Cafe Shevon. I went inside for a quick look to see who she was meeting with and it's Chiba Mamoru."

Kagawa froze. "You sure?" What the hell was Usagi doing meeting up with him? He thought that of all people, she would stay far away from him.

"Absolutely boss. I'd remember him anywhere."

Kagawa cursed. He quickly picked up the handset and glanced at his door to make sure it was closed.

"Listen to me, don't let her see you-"

"-she won't boss. I've-"

Kagawa banged his fist on the table."-don't interrupt! Listen!" He shouted.

"After your intervention at the bus stop she'll no doubt recognize you. Just make sure she gets home safely, do not make contact. Understood?"

"Yes, boss. I got it." Kagawa hung up and leaned back into his leather seat. Just when he had a hold on the situation, he lost control of it. If Mamoru found out, he'd have more work on his hands. He didn't want his former employee to get a hold of Usagi again, not when she was this valuable. Kagawa had just stood up when his phone started ringing again. He quickly answered, finally surrendering to the truth that he would not have a moment of peace today.

"Yes?"

"Kagawa, he's starting to really spook her." Kagawa recognized the voice instantly. Whereas his other employee was dull, loud, and a little slow to understand, the person on the phone currently had the distinct tone of intelligence.

"I know. She's meeting with him right now." He confessed.

"What? She didn't tell me anything."

"I'm aware." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Listen, call her, visit her, do something I don't care. Just calm her down. And make sure that she doesn't meet up with him like this again. I'll take care of the situation."

He was met with silence.

"You disagree?" The sigh of the person at the other end confirmed his suspicion.

"Why are we dragging this out? She'll just live in fear this way. Never knowing when the truth is going come out. If he finds out now-"

"-no. I absolutely forbid you from saying anything that would sway her decision. You hear?"

"Until when? When is this going to end? Can you control the circumstances of the situation? Can you control every single person in her life that knows? Uncle, who's to say that she won't just come to the conclusion that she needs to tell him the truth? Will you try to stop her then too?" Kagawa sighed.

"I need time. I have to approach this carefully for a variety of reasons. There is also the matter of her being in trouble. I need to take care of that as well. "

"Trouble? She would've mentioned it to me-" Kagawa interrupted him.

"No, she wouldn't have because she doesn't know herself. She trusts the wrong person."

Kagawa opened his top desk drawer and took a picture of Usagi out. "Listen to me, you need to be calm and unaffected. For her. Alright?"

His nephew sighed in defeat. "Yes. I'll do what you want. For now, anyways. I have to go, I have work to do. But one thing."

"What?"

"I know what she means to you, but she means a lot to me as well." Kagawa nodded.

"Listen, it was a stroke of good luck for me that you found out everything. But this matter is a secret even from my own son, though you know I regard you as a son as well. I know she means a lot to you. She means a lot to all of us, so I am glad to hear it. Don't worry, she's well protected. Her and her sons."

The other man sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to you later."

Kagawa nodded. "We will. I'll see you."

* * *

"Usagi, am I the father of the twins?"

Usagi glanced away quickly, trying not to reveal anything with her expression. She looked intently at picture that was hanging on the wall right by Mamoru, avoiding eye contact. She inhaled deeply. "I had an abortion."

A loud banging jolted her, breaking her concentration. Mamoru had brought down his fist on his champagne glass.

Usagi stared in bewilderment at all the tiny shards of glass glittering innocently all over the damp table. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi noticed the other people in the Cafe scrutinizing them, observing their behavior. The atmosphere in the back was suddenly thick with tension, the crowd enraptured with the sudden turn of drama. They anticipated more from the beautiful couple, something to entertain them. Usagi didn't look at Mamoru, instead focusing on his bleeding hand in shock.

"Mamoru, what di-"

"Stop lying! They're mine!" He yelled. The murmurs made Usagi tense up uncomfortably. He obviously didn't care about the attention they were beholding. She gave him an icy stare, not happy that he was causing such a scene in front of all these people.

"No."

Mamoru exhaled loudly, willing himself to calm down. He was not paying any attention to his heavily bleeding hand, barely aware of the pain. A couple of waiters were quickly making their way over to their table, their faces expressing the trepidation they felt about their violent patron. In their hands were extra table cloths, no doubt to offer it to their bleeding customer. Mamoru shook away them away with his other hand, glaring at them.

He turned back around. "Why-" He whispered, now also aware of their captivated audience. "Why do you deny it? Don't they deserve to have a father?" He asked softly, his voice not betraying the emotions he was feeling. Mamoru had never been so frustrated in his life. He knew he was close, if he could just keep up the pressure Usagi would tell him the truth. Unless she had been telling him the truth all along, and the twins truly weren't his. He didn't want to think about that possibility though. He didn't know why, but every atom in his body was telling him that he wanted this, he wanted it to be true. He stared at his ex wife, willing her to tell him the truth with his earnest gaze.

His words had a completely different effect on Usagi. Her lips twitched.

"And you think you are the father they deserve?" Usagi asked. She chuckled darkly, almost amused by Mamoru's confusion.

"You think that Chiba Mamoru, the two faced arrogant, money and power hungry piece of shit-" Mamoru's lips thinned "-is what _my_ sons deserve?" Usagi slowly shook her head. "The audacity you have Mamoru, it astounds me."

Mamoru looked away. "Whether or not I deserve them, just tell me the truth."

She thought for a moment. Mamoru was acting strange, almost desperate. She could feel her resolve shaking. She could either tell him when she wanted to or wait until he wore her down to the brink of confession. She sighed when she reached a decision.

"You are -" She didn't finish her sentence. A young police officer had made his way over to them, unnoticed by either of the sparring adults. He glanced at Mamoru's bleeding hand and acknowledged him, wary of Mamoru's expression.

"Sir, is everything alright here?" Mamoru's eyes flashed in anger, his unharmed fist clenched in frustration at the unsolicited interruption.

"Fine." He growled. The young man looked at Usagi.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Usagi nodded quickly. The officer looked back at Mamoru. "An ambulance is on the way, but you have to wait outside for it. The owners of the restaurant want you to leave the premise immediately." Mamoru shook his head.

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"Sir, your hand is bleeding heavily."

Usagi stood up. The officer nodded at her. "Ma'am, you may exit the restaurant, but wait outside."

Usagi was about to protest when Mamoru cut her off. "She has nothing to do with this, let her go." The officer wanted to say something, but the authority in Mamoru's voice stalled him. Usagi took the opportunity to gather her stuff before the officer changed his mind.

She gazed at Mamoru, puzzled by his actions. She had expected him to drag her to the hospital or something, but he truly surprised her with his words. She hesitated, not sure if she should say something. Snapping out of her musings, Usagi quickly hurried out of the Cafe before she did something she regretted.

* * *

"Kane? Raiden?" Usagi called out, knocking on their door.

"Wait!" Kane yelled, not wanting his mother to go in just yet. Usagi paused in front of their door and shook her head. They were adamant about this secret they were keeping from her, making her curiosity grow. She was a little worried, seeing how two little kids could keep something from their mother for so long. Usagi didn't know whether this was a part of child play or if something more serious was making her children act this way.

"Now you can come in Mommy!" Kane called out again. Usagi slowly turned the door handle and stepped in. The twins were sitting on Raiden's bed, looking at her expectantly. Usagi walked towards the bed and sat next to Kane. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, curious to see how long they would keep their secret from her. Kane shrugged. "Playing" Radian nodded in agreement. "Yeah, playing."

Usagi studied them for a moment, not sure how to approach this.

"You guys know that I love you both right?" She asked, looking at them intently. They both nodded. "Mommy I love you, too" Raiden said. "Me, too." Kane agreed.

Usagi nodded at them. "Is everything ok? Do you guys want to talk about something? Is something bothering you?" She asked softly. They looked at her, puzzled by this line of questioning.

"No," was Kane's simple answer. Usagi sighed, not wanting to push the issue. She could only encourage them to tell her, not force her.

"I came in to ask you guys a favor." The twins looked her funnily. "What?" Raiden asked.

Usagi smiled. "Well, you see I'm really tired. Yesterday was really stressful and I couldn't sleep last night. I want to nap for an hour. I'll be up before ten." She paused, letting her words sink in. "But…..I can't nap until I know you guys won't do dangerous things." The twins shook their head eagerly.

"We won't, Mommy!" They both called out. The idea of working on their secret project for an hour uninterrupted appealed to them. Usagi stood up.

"You have to promise me that you won't go into the kitchen unless you only want a drink from the fridge, you won't open the door for anyone or go anywhere, and that you won't get on the balcony." She put her hand up. "Also, no playing in the tub with water. OK?" She asked them. The twins looked at each other and then at her. They both nodded. Usagi smiled.

"Good." She kissed them both on their cheeks, and opened the door. "Oh and before I forget anything, if you need anything or something happens, come wake me up, ok?" She asked them. "Ok, Mommy!" Kane called out dismissively, already whispering to his brother.

Usagi left their room and made her way to her own. She wasn't going to sleep. She just wanted a semi quiet hour, and thought the twins might respect it more if she were sleeping than sitting on her bed, reading. Usagi had to calm her nerves after that heated encounter with her ex husband yesterday. He would never know how close she came to telling him the truth, almost spilling her heart out.

Usagi piled all of her pillows on the bed and laid on top of them. She really had to think things through.

* * *

Jadeite hurried through the bank to his desk and sat down. He scowled at the blinking light of his answering machine. Not in a mood to deal with idiotic people, Jadeite got up again and closed the doors to his office.

He was hung over, dirty and pretty sure that the sticky substance under his shoe was vomit. After a night of heavy drinking and partying, Jadeite had overslept. He wasn't used to his new schedule yet and his bachelor lifestyle did not compliment it either. He had run out of his apartment in the clothes he slept in and was in no mood to deal with his envious middle aged workers. At least, if he continued to behave like this, his father would understand that he wasn't the manager type and let him do something else.

He sighed and clicked the button on his answering machine. Jadeite was surprised when Usagi's voice started coming from the machine.

"Hey Jadeite. It's Tsukino Usagi. I'm very sorry but I cannot make our appointment today. Something came up with my family. I'll call you back to reschedule. Thank you."

Jadeite wondered at the sound of her dejected tone. He sighed knowing that he should leave her alone but his father would be severely unhappy if he knew Jadeite couldn't meet up with her again. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" He asked when it was picked up. Jadeite was met with silence. "Hello?" He tried again, only to hear whispering.

"Hello." A young voice answered. Jadeite grinned, guessing that her sons were the ones whispering.

"Hey kiddo, is your Mom there?" He asked in a friendly tone. He heard more whispering.

"Uh...Mommy is sleeping. This is who?" Jadeite laughed, amused at his attempt to conduct a mature adult conversation.

"My name is Jadeite. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "What?" Jadeite snorted in amusement.

"Who is this?" He tried, simplifying it for the child.

"Jadeite?" Jadeite slapped his hand to his face and burst out laughing. They couldn't script this sort of conversation.

"No kiddo, I'm asking who you are." He explained, barely keeping himself from laughing hysterically.

"Oh. Raiden." He heard another voice pipe up.

"I'm Kane!" Jadeite was about to speak when he heard them bickering.

"I'm on the phone! Lamo!"

"No, you are! I wanna talk!" He cleared his throat but it didn't stop them.

"Excuse me?" He tried and immediately the boys stopped arguing.

"What?" One of them piped up bluntly.

"Can you tell your Mom that I called?"

"Okay."

Jadeite chuckled. "Do you remember my name?"

"Jet-tide." He rolled his eyes.

"No, kiddo Jad-ite." He reminded them slowly.

"Okay, bye." He laughed again at the abrupt goodbye and shook his head in amusement.

He put his phone down and leaned back into his chair. His morning was looking a lot better.

* * *

Usagi jolted awake, aware that she had accidentally fallen asleep. She picked up her cell phone and checked the time, cursing when she realized that she slept for two hours. She ignored the numerous texts from Diamond, not wanting to deal with him right now. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Usagi stretched her arms and got up, quickly leaving her room. The living room was empty, as were the kitchen and the bathroom. She made her way to the kid's room and knocked on their door.

"Wait Mommy." Kane called out again. Usagi frowned. They hadn't told her what they were doing earlier either, and it was starting to make her suspicious. Why would two little kids have anything to hide?

Kane ran up to the door and opened it, greeting his mother with shy smile. "Mommy?" Usagi gave him a smile and walked in. "You guys have been working on that thing of yours the whole morning now." She stated. Usagi looked around their room, for any clues.

"I'm sorry I slept for so long. I didn't mean to. Are you sure you don-" Raiden interrupted her, suddenly remembering their phone conversation. "Mommy, a man called!" He yelled. Usagi giggled, aware that they had gotten this habit of yelling everything out from her.

"Who called?" She asked. She walked over to Kane's bed and sat down. Raiden's nose crinkled, a puzzled look on his face. "When did he call? Did you forget?" Usagi asked, amusement coloring her voice. Kane looked at his brother.

"Jed-tide?" He told her, aware that he was probably saying it wrong.

"Jadeite?" Usagi asked. The twins quickly nodded at her. "What did he say?"

"He said...he said 'tell mommy I called.'" Raiden spoke up. Their mother nodded. "Alright. But when did he call?" She asked again. Kane shrugged. "You were sleeping." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm gonna start making us some lunch, what would you like to eat?" She asked them, looking around their room. Their clothes were on the floor, toys spilled about. It was a mess. She remembered that they had all just cleaned it, but her children managed to mess it up again in minutes.

"Pizza!" The boys yelled out, excited. Usagi chuckled. "But I'm not going to be able to make pizza right-...you know what? For today we'll order Pizza, ok?" The twins jumped up and down excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. Usagi bent down to pick up their clothes off of the floor, gathering all of them in her arms. She stood up and noticed that something fell out. Usagi realized it was a picture and picked it up.

"Guys, why is this picture in your room?" She asked the twins. The boys quickly looked at her and then each other. She raised her brows at them. "This picture was in that big album, in the big cabinet. The cabinet you guys aren't allowed to open because it's too high up, remember?" The twins looked at her guiltily. The picture was of their latest soccer match, where their team had won. The twins and their classmates were all grinning at the camera, their metals shining around their necks. Usagi still remembered their indignation after the game, when they found out that even the losing team had gotten metals. Usagi quickly set the clothes aside and waved the picture.

"I asked you guys a question. Why is this is in your room?" She asked again, careful to keep her voice neutral. Raiden started speaking when Kane hit him on the arm. "Shut up!" He scolded his brother.

"Kane, you don't hit your brother and don't tell him to shut up!" Usagi stated sternly. Kane looked at the floor, pouting. Raiden gave him a look and started speaking again, never the one to keep a secret from his mother. "Mommy, it's for the book." He stated, as if that was going to tell her everything.

Realizing that this was important to them, Usagi didn't want to speak to them while standing. She slowly lowered herself to the floor and sat with her legs bent in front of her. "What book?" She asked them. Kane crossed his arms. "For Daddy." He spoke up.

"What?" She asked them, not comprehending what they were saying. "You said Daddy was gonna come but he's not here yet. And we wanna show him all the things we do." Raiden explained. Usagi swallowed.

"So you guys have pictures in that book?" She asked softly. Kane nodded. Raiden bent down and pulled a small book from under his bed. It was one of their bed time stories books. He handed it to Usagi and sat down next to her. Usagi examined the book. She opened the first page and bit her lip. The boys had glued pictures of themselves on the pages. The first one was from when they were still babies in the hospital crib. The pages continued on, each pictures detailing their growth over the years. Usagi tried to smile. "It's amazing guys." She paused. "Your father would love it." She said, not sure if it was true or not. Raiden smiled. "Really?" Usagi nodded. "Really, honey."

"Is he coming now?" Kane asked from where he was still standing with his arms crossed. Usagi rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure. He's going to come as soon as he's done." She lied. Raiden nodded, his little shoulder slumped.

"Is he gonna be long?" He asked quietly. Usagi touched his cheek. "I don't think so, honey. I'm sure he's trying to get back here really fast." Kane heard the quiver in his mother's voice and went to sit next to her, too. "I'm sorry, Mommy." He said. Usagi put her arms around each of their shoulders and hugged them close. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your brother." She told him, kissing his head.

"Sorry Raiden." He said to his brother. Raiden smiled at him, never the one to hold grudges. "It's okay." Usagi chuckled. She reached into her jeans pocket and withdrew her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number of their favorite Pizza place and put it on speaker.

"Uncle Tony's Pizza, how may I help you?" Tony answered. Usagi laughed.

"Since when does the owner answer the phone?" She asked jokingly.

"Since his worker decided to call out in the morning. I sweary god, I'm gonna kick his little as-" Usagi interrupted him.

"The twins are here!" She called out quickly, before he started cursing his head off like he usually did.

"Kane! Raiden! What's up, guys? What's going on?" Tony yelled. The twins laughed.

"We want Pizza!" Raiden yelled at the phone. Tony gave a bark of laughter.

"Alright, alright! But whatever happened to you guys wanting to buy my store? You still can you know!"

Kane pouted. "But Mommy says she doesn't have money for that." He explained.

"What? Come on, Usagi! You have 3 million dollars, right?" Usagi shook her head.

"I have 30 bucks, for a large plain pizza, buffalo wings - mild, fries, and soda." Tony laughed.

"Alright, alright! Give me half an hour, honey. Kane, Raiden I'll see you guys alright? Take care of your mother."

"Bye!" The twins yelled out. Usagi quickly hung up the phone. She shook her head at the twins.

"Before you ask, Mommy does not have 3 million dollars."

* * *

It was late in the evening. Minako and Usagi were sitting at her dining room table, drinking coffee.

"Am I making a mistake?" Usagi asked Minako. The twins had gone to bed and she had called her friend over. Usagi wanted advice, to hear another person's perspective. She was afraid of doing the wrong thing, afraid of hurting her kids. Her friend sighed.

"I -" Minako couldn't mask the hesitation in her voice. She wasn't sure if her honest opinion about the matter would be truly appreciated.

Usagi rubbed her forehead, aware that she might hear something unpleasant. "Tell me the truth, Mina." Minako cleared her throat. "Okay."

"I know your relationship had a ….messy ending but – but what if the man that was such a shitty husband can actually be an amazing father?" She paused, letting her words sink in before she continued.

"Honey, it's been six years since the divorce and everything ended between you two, what if he changed?" Usagi closed her eyes. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, the solemnity making Usagi almost suffocate.

"I wanted to contact him when they were younger, you know?" She said. Minako looked at her in sympathy.

"They had just started talking. Not talking obviously, but saying names and random words. We were at a store and they kept saying Mama. I was so happy, every time they said it was just so cute. This lady, old sweet lady, came over and ….and she jokingly said 'Have they said Daddy, yet? I'm sure your husband is dying of jealousy.' She got close to them and before I could say anything, started saying Daddy over and over again. Of course, they picked up on it right away and wouldn't stop saying it. And every time one of them said Daddy, I would just wonder. Was I doing the right thing? Should I contact him? What would I tell them when they asked me about him?" She shook her head. "They didn't stop saying Daddy until the next day, after they had gone to bed and forgotten about it."

Minako placed her hand on Usagi's.

"They've asked me about him a few times. Besides today, I mean." She gestured towards the twin's rooms.

"What did you tell them?" Minako asked, curious about the details of her friend's story.

Usagi smiled. "I debated telling them that he was dead. I was gonna tell them what an amazing person he was, how he would help people, how he was loved and how he loved them and how he died tragically." Usagi raised her eyebrow. "You know, lie about his character as well. But I couldn't bring myself to it. It didn't feel right. So I told them that he was...away."

"Away?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded slowly.

"Away. I told them that he was doing something really important and that he couldn't return until he finished it. But that he loved them and wished to see them." She shrugged.

Minako shook her head. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been." Usagi smiled sadly.

"Not hard telling it. It was hard lying to my sons. I always thought that once they turned a reasonable age, I would tell them the truth. But I'm so afraid Minako, what if after they learn the truth they hate me?" Minako shook her head.

"They wouldn't! I mean...yes, they'll have a hard time understanding why you lied to them, but once you tell them why you did what you did, I'm sure they'll understand!" Usagi looked at her.

"You really think so?" Minako nodded. "Yes, yes I do." She leaned back into her chair. She took a sip of her coffee and studied the profile of her friend.

"But Usagi, be sure that you want to continue on this road. Honey, this might be a blessing in disguise. This is a possible turning point for you to tell Raiden and Kane, to tell them who their father is. They might still adjust relatively well. You might never get this chance again. Make sure that this is really what you want for your twins."

* * *

It was sunny, not at all appropriate for Mamoru's mood. He quickly put down the blinds for the windows, shrouding his office in darkness. It had been a week and some days since his meeting with Usagi, and he still could recount their conversation word for word. Mamoru pressed the button on his phone to connect to his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Chiba?"

"Jane, you can go home. Nothing much to do here today."

"Alright, Mr. Chiba. Shall I give you the letter that arrived this morning? You told me to hold it until you leave."

"Drop it off before you go."

"Alright." He pressed the button again to drop the conversation. He wanted to discuss private matters with Zoisite, and couldn't risk others overhearing. It was just him and his secretary in the office, as it was a Saturday. He paid his secretary handsomely when he needed her on weekends, aware that she worked too much as it was.

He was curious about the letter, since it was delivered on a Saturday. He quickly put a beige folder on his files when he heard three knocks on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Mori quickly made her way to his desk.

"Who delivered this on a Saturday?" He asked, not even glancing at the letter.

"Well I asked the delivery man the same question. He said since it was very sensitive information, the company delivered the letters itself. When I asked him why such sensitive information is delivered at the workplace instead of the home, he said that the address is given to them by another party. And apparently, he came here Thursday and Friday, but since you weren't here, he couldn't deliver it. Esmeraude told him to try Saturday, since you work on Saturdays sometimes. I mean, you saw. He wouldn't hand it to me until you told him it was alright." Mamoru nodded.

"Thank you, Jane. I'm sorry I dragged you out here on a Saturday when there was no work. Apparently there were some problems yesterday that I wasn't informed about." Jane smiled at his tone, knowing fully well that he was complaining about a certain employee.

"It's alright Mr. Chiba. Is there anything else I can do before I leave?" Mamoru shook his head.

"I'm alright. I'll see you Monday." Jane was about to leave the office when Mamoru thought of his meeting.

"Jane, leave the front door unlocked and don't close my office door. I have a meeting." His secretary nodded at him, before she slipped out of the room.

Mamoru heard her gathering her things before she called out a quick 'bye' and left. Mamoru was about to turn his attention to the letter, when he heard the front door. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Jane, did you forget some-" He stopped when he saw Motoki walking towards him. He nodded to him.

"Haven't seen you around." Motoki chuckled. He put his right hand over his heart.

"You noticed! You care! It makes me oh so very happy." Mamoru laughed and gave him a hug.

"Where have you been?" He asked, motioning to his office with his arm. They both walked into his office, and sat down. Mamoru sat down next to Motoki, not taking a seat at his desk.

"London, Germany, Sweden. Where haven't I been?" Motoki said. Mamoru nodded.

"Busy, huh? That's good, better than sitting on your ass the whole day." Motoki leaned back into the chair.

"Says the man who's strapped into that chair-," he pointed to Mamoru's leather seat, "-the whole week, plus weekends. Your ass never even breathes, man!" They laughed.

Mamoru shook his head. "You know what I mean." He waved his hand.

"Better to be busy than to be broke." Motoki smiled.

"Actually, this was the last long business trip for the foreseeable future." Mamoru's eyebrows rose.

"Why? Is everything ok?" Motoki nodded. He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a little box. He opened it and gave it to Mamoru, showing him the Diamond ring inside.

Mamoru nodded, the corner of his lips turned up, almost forming a smile.

"Everything is more than okay. It's the right time, Reika just finished her Masters and got her dream job. I'm more than financially stable should we have any troubles. It's the next step."

Mamoru gave him a dry look. "You want to marry her because it's the right time and it's the next step?" Motoki rolled his eyes and took back the box from Mamoru.

"Of course not, you dolt. I've known that I was going to marry Reika since the day I met her. I've just been waiting for the right time. I want to provide for her, although she would kick my ass with that feminist leg of hers if she heard that. She has me wrapped around her little finger, and I don't want that to stop. I love her. That's why I want to marry her. But I want to marry her now because it's the right time." He explained.

Mamoru nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to Motoki. "Congratulations, man. It's good to see you so happy." Motoki stood up and patted him on the back.

He gave Mamoru a wry look. "Does this mean you're dismissing me?" Mamoru laughed.

"No, I wanted to congratulate you the right way. Have a seat, let me go make us coffee. We'll have them Irish." Motoki shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I need to go anyways. I came straight here from the airport, the future Mrs. is going to kill me." He paused and glanced at Mamoru's desk. "I wouldn't want to disturb your little sad-" He stopped when his eyes landed on the letter. Mamoru glanced at his in confusion. "What's wrong?" Motoki looked at him.

"Do you seriously think those kids are yours?" Mamoru looked at him strangely, not sure how Motoki jumped to the current subject.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Motoki grabbed the letter on the desk and showed it to Mamoru.

"I mean, you looked pretty shaken at the store. But I thought that was just the aftermath of you seeing your ex wife after a couple of years. I didn't know you had serious suspicions, man." Motoki looking at Mamoru, examining his expression. He was slowly realizing that Mamoru didn't know what he was talking about.

"Mamoru, this is a company that does Paternity tests, among many things. Did you forget that you applied for one?" Mamoru looked at Motoki and then at the letter in his hand. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I didn't order a Paternity test." He explained in quiet voice. Motoki handed him the letter. "Did your ex wife? But how would she get a sample form you without you knowing?" Mamoru thought for a few second.

"The broken glass." He stated. Motoki gave him a funny look. "Excuse me?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Never mind, but I know how she got it." He cleared his throat and looked at the letter. Motoki scratched his ear. "Why don't you sit down and open the letter?" He suggested softly.

Mamoru nodded and sat down. "Should I leave?" Motoki offered, aware that Mamoru might need to do this on his own. His friend shook his head. "Stay." Was all he offered. Motoki nodded and quickly took a seat. Mamoru slowly ripped the side of the envelope, careful not to harm the letter inside. He threw the envelope to the side, and held the letter, not unfolding it just yet. He looked up at Motoki. "I guess this is it."

* * *

Hold on! There is another chapter!


	10. The Way Decisions Are Made

**Chapter 10: The Way Decisions Are Made**

**Author**:Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:** They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi

**Author's Notes:** Here's the other chapter! Enjoy!

Sometimes I get PMs and that's amazing. If you guys have any opinions about the story (BESIDES HATE) and don't feel comfortable posting in the review section, just PM me! I appreciate _almost_ all feedback! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you feel could've been done differently and explain it! I love that! Don't hesitate to share your opinion. AND IF I DON'T REPSOND RIGHT AWAY IT DOENS'T MEAN I HATE YOU OR DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SAID, it means that I am slower than most to email and PM people back. Unless you are offering me a job, you won't get a response in 24 hours. LOL

I just want to make sure that you guys know that I am determined to finish this story. I love this story and always think about it. I want to finish it. It's progressing a little slower than I anticipated though. Right now, it'll probably be 15-20 chapters all together. Which isn't necessarily bad, I'm just afraid a vending machine will kill me before then and I won't be able to finish it. ^_^

**Currently Broken**

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

Mamoru slowly ripped the side of the envelope, careful not to harm the letter inside. He threw the envelope to the side, and held the letter, not unfolding it just yet. He looked up at Motoki. "I guess this is it."

* * *

"Oh Usagi, I really like this design but I fear I would look immensely big in it."

Raye snorted quietly at Usagi's expression. She quickly covered it with a cough when her boss raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"No, Mrs. Blanc, I assure you this is very appropriate for you. And if you don't like it once I started working on it, we can always tweak it and work around it." Usagi promised.

Mrs. Blanc nodded. "Quite right dear. Let's do it. But I'm still going to insist you think about adding those cute ruffles to the design, I am quite fond of them. Let me wash up before you start pining those awful pointy things on me." She walked off of the little platform and out of the bedroom door.

Usagi sighed and started picking through different fabrics from her sample table. She could feel the eyes of the other woman on her back, waiting for an appropriate time to speak to her. Usagi turned and reached for her wrist pin cushion to preparation. Raye did not disappoint.

"How old are your sons?" Usagi groaned internally. She didn't have anything against Raye, but she knew this line of questioning went into territories that were very uncomfortable for her, especially after her ordeal with Mamoru.

"Five." She answered simply, hoping that it would be the end of it. Raye nodded. But she wasn't a person to be stopped by a curt voice.

"Do they have siblings?" She asked, casually glancing at Usagi's design.

"Nope." Raye shot a dirty look at Usagi's back, her curiosity not being satisfied.

"What does your husba-" Usagi quickly turned around and interrupted her .

"-Raye, look I had an extremely stressful week and now I'm at work. I don't think it's appropriate for me to discuss these issues while I'm working." Usagi felt bad, but it was the truth. She just couldn't handle talking about Mamoru again today. Surprisingly, her words didn't faze Raye one bit.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make small talk." Raye smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I'll be the one calling you from now on, so I just thought maybe we'd get to know each other a little better." She shrugged. Usagi nodded.

"I appreciate it." She turned around again, needing something else from her box. Usagi sighed quietly, knowing well that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if she left the conversation like this.

"You know?" She spoke up. "I'm really tired and drained, but I can still listen." She offered softly. Raye laughed.

"How kind of you." She replied in a dry tone, making Usagi laugh as well. Usagi shrugged. "I try."

"Well," Raye started. She walked over to the seats by the window and sat down gingerly, aware that she would have to jump up any moment now, when her boss walked back in.

"My name is Raye Hino. I don't have kids or am married. I've been slaving – eherm – working for Mrs. Blanc for about three years now." Usagi looked at her in surprise.

"I've never seen you before." She stated. Raye rolled her eyes.

"I've been the assistant of the assistant for the longest time. The underdog of the underdog, so to speak."

"Ah." Usagi nodded. "And now you have the _honor_ to serve-"

"-Serve who?" They both turned to see Mrs. Blanc walking into the room. Usagi cleared her throat.

Ray shot her a comical look. "I have to report for jury duty. The honor to serve my country." Usagi's eyes widened funnily. She was trying hard to keep herself from laughing.

Mrs. Blanc nodded gravely. "Yes, one must never forget her loyalty to her country." She stated in a serious stone.

Usagi nodded quickly when Mrs. Bland glanced at her. "Of course." She saw Raye turn around quickly, her hand covering her mouth. Mrs. Blanc stepped up on the platform again.

"My dear, while I was in the restroom I thought that maybe we could add little Diamonds to the dress as well, wouldn't it be perfectly posh?" Usagi bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. Every time she started a new piece for Mrs. Blanc, she would suggest that they add Diamonds no matter what the design looked like. Of course, Usagi didn't have the luxury of adding whatever items Mrs. Blanc wanted to. the dress. The design reflected her taste and abilities. She sighed, going over the same speech she used every time Mrs. Blanc had another suggestion.

"I don't know about this design. It really calls for something more simple. Perhaps you can wear Diamond jewelry for the dress?" Mrs. Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course. Perfect opportunity to show those other women what real valuable jewelry looks like." She looked at Usagi for sympathy. "Doesn't it irritate you too, dear when women wear cheap pieces and parade them around with such an unnecessary attitude? My goodness, I almost cannot stop myself from saying something." Raye raised her eyebrows in Usagi's direction. Usagi shook her head, amused at the troubles of Mrs. Blanc.

"Not everyone has excellent taste." She replied, making Raye roll her eyes at her. Usagi shrugged in her direction when Mrs. Blanc turned around.

'She pays me,' she mouthed to Raye, careful so that Mrs. Blanc could not see her in the mirror.

Raye pointed at her and mouthed 'Cheap,' back, making Usagi snort out loud. Usagi quickly excused herself to run to the bathroom, where she started muffling her mad laughter.

Back in the room, Mrs. Blanc glanced at Raye.

"Such a nice woman, but she does behave a little oddly sometimes." Raye nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

Mamoru was aware that he had been staring at his office ceiling for hours now. He was a robot today. He woke up, dressed himself, and drove himself to the office almost as if on autopilot, not aware of anything. He sighed, his memories not leaving him alone.

FLASHBACK

_Mamoru ran to the Taxi station, extremely aware of the time and cursing at himself for being late. He saw a familiar figure at the stop waiting for him. Mamoru stopped himself in time, almost running into the brunette. _

_"You're late, Mamoru." Makoto said sternly, angry at having waited for half an hour. Mamoru bent over, exhausted after running for almost a mile. He could barely speak, aware that he almost burnt out at the speed he was running._

_"I know, I'm sorry. I had a few troubles." Makoto sighed. "That's fine. I have all the food you wanted. I didn't have the ingredients for lasagna, so I made stuffed shells. It shouldn't be a problem with Usagi though." Mamoru nodded and took out 40 dollars out of his wallet. Makoto gave him an incredulous look. "May I ask what you are doing?" Mamoru shook his head. "Makoto, just let me pay for the cost of the ingredients. All the things you made weren't cheap."_

_Makoto shook her head. "I had all the ingredients, didn't you just hear me about changing to another dish because I didn't go buy it? And this is going to make my best friend really happy, so I don't mind one bit. And if you insist," said after seeing his expression,"-then I'll call her right now and tell her you're planning to propose!" She threatened. Mamoru put both his hands up, before stuffing the money into his jeans pocket._

_"I got the message." Makoto smiled. _

_"Ok, so what's the plan?" Mamoru picked up the basket._

_"You're going to go over Usagi's house. Tell her whatever you need to and plead with her to go away for a couple of days." Makoto shook her head._

_"You know her father, he'll never let her leave on such short notice to a location he hasn't investigated thoroughly." Mamoru laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't about to propose to my girlfriend without telling her parents first. I talked to them a week ago, and they were the ones that suggested their cabin. Apparently it belonged to Ikuko's father and Usa loved it there." Makoto clapped her hands, the planned events finally making her react. _

_"Ok, so convince her to go there?" Mamoru shook his head. _

_"No, you don't suggest it. Just make sure that Ikuko is within hearing range when you tell her you want to go away for a couple of days. She's going to suggest it." Mamoru looked at Makoto. "Less suspicious that way. And then you gather your stuff and head right away to the cabin. Make sure she wears the dress I gave you yesterday. Tell her it's a gift or that you're going somewhere. Anything. And then-" Mamoru stopped talking when he realized that the cab drivers were listening to him, smirking. He sighed and took a step closer to Makoto. "Just in case, let's talk about this somewhere else." _

* * *

_"I can't believe my parents let me come here without them!" Usagi squealed as she ran into the Cabin. Makoto shook her head before heading in herself. _

_"Maybe they're finally realizing that you're grown up now!" Makoto exclaimed. Usagi rolled her eyes. "As if, something will definitely come out of this." She said. "But for now, we're going to enjoy our time here!" She yelled and jumped on the couch. "Ugh, I just wish we had gotten here earlier. We could've swum!" Makoto nodded. _

_"It's okay. We can still go out." Usagi shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're pretty much isolated from the world. Nothing here but trees and water." Makoto bit her lip._

_"Then why don't we dress up and have our own party! We have a house, booze, and music!" Usagi laughed. "I came here with only bikinis. We can have a bikini dress up if you want?" She suggested, jumping back up again. Makoto turned around, careful to mask her expression._

_"Well I thought we'd be going out here so I brought a couple of dresses. You can wear them of course." She offered. Usagi put their beer in the fridge and turned around. "Awesome! And we can take pictures! Perfect girls night out!" She paused, her nose crunched up. "Except that we're not actually going out." Makoto laughed . "Do you want to see my dresses?" _

* * *

_"Hey, what are those lights on the lake?" Makoto asked, careful to keep her voice casual. Usagi quickly made her way to the window to see what her friend was talking about. She stared at the lights intently, not sure what they were. _

_"I don't know. That's weird, the only other house here is empty. At least I thought so." She answered. Makoto looked at her. "Let's go explore." _

_Usagi shook her head. "Are you crazy? What if there are murderers and cannibals out there?" Her friend laughed. _

_"Usa, if there are murderers and cannibals out there and they want us, a wooden door is not going to stop them." She pointed at the door. "They could break that down no problem." Usagi looked at her. "Are you trying to reassure me or make me pee my pants?" _

_"Come on! Nothing's going to happen. Someone obviously decorated the deck for the summer nights. Let's go enjoy them! We got so pretty, at least the fish can appreciate it!" _

_Usagi sighed. "Fine, but if I get eaten tonight by a tall bushy bearded man, I'm going to haunt you forever!" Makoto laughed. "If you die, chances are that I'll die, too! Come on!" Makoto grabbed Usagi's arm and made her way outside. They stopped when they reached the part of the lake in front of the cabin. Makoto glanced around for a way to the deck, frowning when she couldn't a path. _

_"Is there no direct way to the deck?" She asked Usagi. _

_Usagi shook her head. "No, you have to go through the woods." Makoto nodded. "Alright then!" I'm going to kill Mamoru, she thought to herself. What if there _were _cannibals there? She didn't want to die because of a stupid proposal!_

_The girls walked through the woods for a few minutes, Makoto aware that Usagi was glancing at every direction in terror. She chuckled to herself. Right when they reached the edge of the long deck, Makoto turned around and put her hand to her mouth. Usagi's alarm grew. _

_"What? WHAT?" She yelled, frantically looking around. She grabbed Makoto's arm and planted herself to her side. Makoto burst out laughing. "Nothing, silly! We just forgot the booze!" Usagi closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. "I'm pretty sure I peed my pants a little!"_

_Makoto snorted. She glanced back at the direction they just came from. "Shit! Ok, you go to the end of the deck and wait. I'll go get the booze, ok?" Usagi shook her head frantically. "No! We can't separate, that's how they get picked off in movies!" Makoto rolled her eyes. _

_"You're not coming with me into the woods again! You almost had a heart attack!" Usagi nodded, aware that Makoto was speaking the truth. "Ugh! Fine! But you better run really quickly, Makoto-chan! I'm scared!" Makoto nodded. _

_"I'll be really quick, I promise. You go ahead!" She said, before turning around and entering the woods again. Usagi inhaled slowly, willing her heart rate to slow down. _

_"Calm down, Usagi. No one's here." She said out loud, to calm herself. Usagi gulped, and started walking, slowly making her way to the deck. She barely noticed the lights, aware of every noise. She could hear the water streaming by the rocks to the edge of the deck, owls hooting, and crickets. "No one's here. You're safe. Nobody, see?" She said again. After a few minutes, Usagi came close to the main part of the deck. She stopped, confusion coming over her face. _

_There in front of her, was a beautifully decorated table. It had a beige table cloth, the edges detailed with dark blue lace. There were various dishes on the table as well, highlighted by the beautiful blue candles. Usagi glanced around, not seeing anyone. _

_We're interrupting a private party, she thought, ready to turn and leave. Right as she was turning, something caught her attention on the table. Stepping close, she touched a familiar locket laying on one of the plaes. Curiosity getting the better of her, Usagi pried the locket open. She grew even more confused when she saw a picture of her and Mamoru inside. _

_"Good catch, I thought you were going to leave." Usagi shouted in surprise, bringing her elbow instinctively behind, making contact with a hard chest. Mamoru grunted, and bent over in pain. Usagi quickly turned around and stared at her boyfriend in horror. _

_"MAMO-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY!" She yelled, stunned at the turn of events. She leant close to him, trying to see where she hit him. He laughed, before it turned into painful gasps. "You didn't recognize my voice?" He whispered, voice cracking. Usagi shook her head frantically. "No, I swear!" She hovered close to her beloved, examining his face. _

_"I'm so so so sorry! I was really scared and you came out of nowhere!" She wailed, pouting at her boyfriend. Mamoru sighed, his amusement apparent. "At least now I know you can defend yourself." He stated dryly. Usagi nodded, before she froze. _

_"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?" She screamed. Before he answered, she pointed at the table. "Did you do this?" Mamoru nodded. _

_"I thought we needed a special night." Usagi grinned and jumped at him, putting her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back, hiding his grimace. She slowly untangled herself from him and grinned up at him. _

_"How long did it take you to do this?" She asked. "And Makoto helped?" She paused and looked at the woods. "Oh my god! Where is Makoto?!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru laughed and stopped her from running towards the woods. _

_"One, can you please stop yelling? And two, I called her. She's safe in the cabin, waiting for a cab." He took a little remote control from his pants pocket, and pointed it at the stereo. Music started playing from the various speakers placed all around the deck. The mood was more intimate now, the romantic tunes setting the night. "Now, if you don't have any more questions Usako, let's get back to our night."_

_Usagi frowned. "I have lots of questions." Mamoru shook his head. "That my dear, was a hint for you to kindly shut up." He joked, not falling for Usagi's pout. "You're so mean!"_

_Mamoru placed Usagi's arms around his neck, before placing his hands on Usagi's lower back "I really am not."_

_They started swaying to the music, their movements slow. Usagi blushed at Mamoru's intent gaze. She placed her head on his chest, sideways and closed her eyes. They stayed in that position for a while, swaying back and forth to the music. Mamoru realized that he was getting more nervous by the second. He absolutely could not wait until the end of the night to ask her. He cleared his throat softly and took a step back from his beloved. Usagi sighed in utter bliss at the night, not aware of her boyfriend's mood change. She looked at him and smiled, making his heart flutter._

_Mamoru took both her hands in his and inhaled. _

"_Usako, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since you threw that shoe at my head when you were fourteen." He paused and cleared his throat, afraid that he was starting to sound like a crazy hormone induced teenager. "We didn't always get along but, I always knew that I wanted to be with you. I didn't have a family. Never wished for one because I didn't know what it felt like, to be loved. But then you came along and you showed me." He paused again, aware that he was tearing up slightly, along with his girlfriend. "You're my family. You're my Usako, the love of my life. I'm grateful everyday that you were born, that I was the one who got the chance to meet with you, and be with you. We have our days when we have the most ridiculous fights, but I wouldn't change that for the world." He let go of her left hand and reached into his pocket, slowly withdrawing a little box. He bent down on one knee, smiling when he heard Usagi gasp. _

"_I want to grow old with you Tsukino Usagi, will you let me?" He tried to be still. It was no use, he was shaking from his toes to his head. Usagi was nodding at him, tears spilling over her cheeks. Before he could put the ring on her finger, she jumped on his and sprawled them both onto the deck. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Mamoru cleared his throat. He reached for his bottle of water and took a sip. He turned around, and faced the window. He didn't want anybody to see him in that state.

* * *

Diamond leaned against the side of the building when he saw Usagi exit it. He frowned. She was dressed up, as if she was going out. Careful not to be seen by her, he walked behind a white van parked on the street. She was refusing to answer his calls and text messages. He had lost count of his calls, her silence infuriating him. They were perfect together and she couldn't see that. Not yet anyways. Not with her husband still in the picture.

* * *

Usagi stood in front of the glass doors of her ex husband's office, Mamoru's name on the sign almost broke her resolve. She quickly opened the doors and swept in, knowing that if she waited any longer, she would chicken out and run home.

She stepped into a wide hallway, a receptionist desk placed right in the middle of it. She could see two hallways leading to offices to the back to either side of the reception desk, clearing forcing a encounter with the front desk personnel before meeting with anybody else. She looked at the receptionist after her inspection, only to see the sharp looking women glancing suspiciously at her.

Usagi gave her a tentative smile and walked to the desk.

"Hello, I'm here to meet with Mamo-, Chiba Mamoru." She told the woman. The woman, whose name tag read Esmeraude, smiled at her coldly.

"Do you have an appointment?" Usagi realized that Esmeraude knew fully well that she didn't have an appointment, but asked to establish her superiority in the situation.

"No, I don't." Esmeraude tilted her head to the side, in mock sympathy.

"Then I cannot let you in, I'm sorry. Meetings are by appointments only." Usagi wanted to roll her eyes at Esmeraude's obvious power trip. The annoying woman was actually doing her a favor, she was aiding her determination to meet with Mamoru.

"Could you do me a favor? Could you just give him a quick call to check?" Esmeraude shook her head.

"I assure you that Mr. Chiba won't be able to see any guests at this time, his schedule will not permit any interruptions."

"And I assure you that if I leave today without seeing him and he finds out that you hindered me, you won't be working here anymore." Esmeraude glared fiercely at Usagi, but Usagi could see doubt in her expression. Usagi knew it was wrong of her to threaten the woman with her job, but she was being unreasonable. All she needed to do was call Mamoru and confirm before dismissing her.

"Your name?" Esmeraude asked curtly. "Usagi." The receptionist didn't need to know her last name, Mamoru would recognize the first name right away.

Esmeraude slowly picked up her phone and pressed a button, presumably the one that would link her to Mamoru's phone.

"Sir, a woman is here to see you. No, sir, she doesn't have an appointment but she assured me that you would want to see her. Yes, her name is Usagi." Esmeraude nodded at whatever Mamoru said and hung up the phone. She quickly stood up and offered Usagi a much warmer smile.

"Please follow me, ma'am." Usagi stopped herself from laughing in Esmeraude's face. Mamoru obviously had denoted the importance of Usagi's visit and Esmeraude now understood that Usagi's threat, albeit half hearted, was real. Both the womens' heels were making clicking sounds as they walked down the hallway to the left of the reception desk, echoing along the quiet hallway.

Esmeraude stopped in front of the last door gave it three quick raps. She opened the door after she heard her boss say "Come in."

"Miss Usagi, Mr. Chiba." Usagi slowly stepped into the office, trying to delay the inevitable. She noticed Esmeraude watching them, obviously expecting a great greeting.

Mamoru stood up and gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat." Usagi made her way to the seat and slowly sank down, regret slowly darkening her expression. Her ex husband looked at Esmeraude.

"I'd like a cup of coffee and-" He glanced expectantly at Usagi. Usagi shook her head. "I'm good, thank you." Mamoru chuckled.

"A cup of coffee for me and Iced Tea for Usagi, extra sweet." Usagi rolled her eyes. Esmeraude quickly nodded and stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Mamoru made his way to his seat. He leaned back and stared at Usagi.

"This is a surprise." Usagi nodded.

"How's your hand?" She asked him. Mamoru smiled and held up his bandaged hand.

"It's good. The wounds were shallow."

Usagi nodded. She didn't offer an explanation for her visit, instead making her ex husband initiate a topic. Mamoru sighed.

"If this is about the whole twin debacle, I get it. I'm not the father and I'm sorry for bothering you." Usagi looked up at Mamoru in surprise. "What?" Mamoru held up his hands.

"Look, when I saw them and they looked just like me I went crazy. I should have just trusted that you would tell me the truth. I know now. You're probably here to tell me to leave it alone because of your proof. I believe you now. You don't have to."

Usagi cleared her throat. She was trying really hard to hide her confusion from Mamoru. She didn't know if he was playing a trick on her. "What are you saying?"

Mamoru stared at her. "The letter you sent me, with the DNA test results. Don't worry, I believe it. You don't have the means or the deviance to fake the results."

Usagi looked at the other seat in front of her in confusion. Somehow Mamoru believed the twins were not his, and she didn't know if this was her out of the situation. But who had sent him the letter? What did it mean? Usagi took a deep breath and made a decision she knew she could come to regret greatly one day.

"Mamoru, I didn't send you a letter." Mamoru looked at her. "I know you didn't." He rummaged through his drawer and took an opened envelope out.

"You requested a DNA test, and here are the results. The company sent me the letter, not you. At first I didn't know where you could've gotten a sample of my blood from, but you probably just took one of the bloody glass shards. Very clever of you."

Usagi shook her head. "I didn't."

"Then how did you obtain a part of my DNA?" Mamoru didn't understand what Usagi was trying to tell him. She was fidgeting in her seat, the look of confusion never leaving her face.

"I didn't obtain a DNA sample from you because I never requested a test. I never contacted that company, I have nothing to do with them. I didn't even know this was happening." Mamoru stared at her.

"If it wasn't you, who would want this? Who would want to prove that I'm not the father?" He waved the envelope in his hand. Usagi stared at it. She licked her lips. Before she could say anything, there were three knocks on the door. Esmeraude quickly opened the door and walked in with the drinks.

She placed them both on the table before making her way quickly out of the office. The quick interruption was enough time for Mamoru to gather his thoughts and try to understand what Usagi was telling him.

"You didn't order the test." He stated. Usagi nodded.

"Then.." he paused. "Then...are the results true?" Usagi looked up at him, surprised to see an expression she did not recognize.

Mamoru swallowed. "Usagi, are the results in this letter the truth?" Usagi opened her mouth.

"No." She said softly. Mamoru gripped the letter.

"You're the father." Usagi offered further. Mamoru stared at her, never breaking eye contact.

Usagi felt vulnerable. She was trapped in the office of her ex husband, who was previously convinced that he wasn't the father only to hear otherwise from her. He kept staring at her, prompting her to look away. The minutes ticked by, the tension rising. He didn't say anything, but his hand was turning white from the pressure he was putting on the letter. His expression portrayed the epitome of darkness, the polite man that greeted her nowhere in sight.

Usagi looked at the letter in his hand again.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. -"

"You've been lying to me!" He accused, his sudden contribution to the conversation surprising her. Usagi's eyes closed.

"I'm not going to lie to you about the reason I decided to tell you the truth." She clarified.

"I wouldn't have come here if they didn't wonder about their father. I didn't decide to tell you the truth because you've been harassing me for the last couple of weeks." Her hands gripped her purse. "But, they asked about you...again. They wanted to know who you were and where you were, when you would see them, I...I can't keep lying to them."

She squared her shoulders, afraid that she was coming off as a weak mother whose pathetic lie to her sons had backfired. When Mamoru didn't offer a reply to her brief explanation, she cleared her throat and decided ask him something else.

"Who would send you such a letter? Who would try to convince you that you aren't the father?" She questioned him, uncomfortable about this occurrence. She knew he had someone mind, his slight scowl a dead giveaway. Yet, she also knew of someone that would attempt such a cover up and it worried her. Was it Diamond?

Mamoru seemed to snap out of his dark thoughts. . "When can I meet them?" He completely ignored her question, further proving that he suspected someone. Usagi shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't know how to go about this. Do you even want to be in their lives or were you just trying to prove a point?" Mamoru glared at her, insulted by her words.

"I've been asking you to tell me if they are my sons or not for weeks now and you ask me if it was about trying to prove a point?" She didn't cower from his glare. "Can you blame me?" She asked quietly, her simple question conveying the proof of their history.

"I am their father. I want to be in their lives." Mamoru stated forcefully. She nodded.

"I don't want to hurry this. I thought that with the help of a therapist -"

Mamoru interrupted her. "-a therapist?" He scoffed. "I'm not waiting that long."

"This isn't about you!" She exclaimed, loudly. She huffed.

"This is about my sons-"

"Our sons, Usagi. Our." Mamoru corrected her. Usagi shook her head at him.

"You are just their biological father right now, Mamoru. Nothing more."

"And whose fault is that?" Usagi stood up. "Not mine." Mamoru stood up, too, ready to stop her from leaving just yet. She held her hand up.

"I should leave you alone to think about this. And while you are at it, maybe you want to try to remember the last conversation we had before the divorce, to see whose fault it really is." She quickly stalked out of his office, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Usagi hurried down the long hallway, wishing herself out of the building as soon as possible. She didn't spare Esmeraude a look, rolling her eyes at the woman's fake goodbye.

* * *

The end. haha just kidding! I really wanted Usagi to tell him herself. I didn't want him to find out from other people. I wanted to show you guys that she has the strength to confront an asshat like Mamoru! ^_^

I'm sorry about Grammar and Vocabulary mistakes. I didn't have time to properly edit them! I just wanted you guys to read them right away! THANK YOU


	11. The Way Troubles Start Again

**Chapter 11: The Way Troubles Start Again**

**Author**:Cloud9WithSugar

**Summary:** They went through everything together, but he decides he wants no more. His new life deserves a better companion, so he leaves the only person that's ever cared about him. Years later, he sees her again and that heart starts beating. MamoruxUsagi - Still working on story - will end it (description updated on 1/5/14)

**Author's Notes:** A few things:

** Description **– If you notice, the description was tweaked. This is in response to all the comments I get asking me if I'm going to finish the story. The answer is yes. I intend to.

** Comments** – I used to respond to comments from the previous chapter in the new chapter. I have decided that I no longer want to continue that process. It is very time consuming, and often I find myself angered certain comments. For those that leave me beautiful comments, I really appreciate it. I have decided that if I have the time, I will respond to comments through PM's. People that actually review the chapter will be getting PM's (those with constructive criticisms, questions, suggestions, and compliments – not those that just say something along the lines of "update"). Obviously, if you are a guest and leave an anonymous comment, I cannot PM you. I will most likely respond to them in the chapters, but no promises.

If you have any questions, you are more than welcome to PM me. It's always great receiving comments/emails from readers, and I will do my best to respond immediately.

**The following are the anonymous comments I couldn't respond to directly**

**Guest1 **

_please tell if you are you going to update this? or should someone put this adoption community...please update!_

You clearly have not read my notes at the start of every chapter. So far, I've taken every opportunity to express my wish to complete the story. Please read the author's notes.

Also, there are countless stories on FanFiction that are complete, and you are more than welcome to browse through those.

And no, nobody should put my FanFiction story, set in the world of Sailor Moon, in the 'adoption community.' **Doing so will be _against_ my wishes**.

**Guest2 **

_Oh nice story..please continue?_

Thank you! I do my best to update as many times as I can as quickly as I can. Unfortunately, school and work keep me busy most of the time. L

**Guest3 **

_Kindly update update update..._

Updated, updated, updated, updated ... J

**Guest4 **

_Update...update...update! I'm addicted to this story and I check daily for an update! I don't review for stories but this one I have to see what happens. Very great story and please update ASAP!_

Oh ,wow! You certainly remind me of my reviewing style! Haha

I hope you get to see the update ASAP since you don't have an account. If you are willing to make one, I'd be happy to PM with you about the story!

**Guest5 **

_Update!;)_

I did! ^_^

**Maggie **

_Please update soon!_

Would you believe me if I said that I would love to be update every day? Haha Most of the time, I don't have time/or have writer's block. I love this story and intend to finish it!

**Ana**

_WOOO Usagi you go girl!_  
_Mamoru definitely deserved that after all he was the one who decided to just walk out not even listening to what usagi had to say!_  
_So glad that she cleary told him that Mamoru is JUST the biological father nothing more!_  
_Great story can't wait for more! :) :D_

Haha thank you! I really wanted to show that she's not telling him because of his pressure, but because of her sons. She loves them so much! And yeah, right now he's just the biological dad, nothing more! ^_^

_*Note* I encourage you guys to make FF accounts (even if they are just for reviewing) and make comments in that fashion. I will be able to respond to you directly and you'll get notifications as soon as I update the story. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Currently Broken**

_Previously on Currently Broken….._

_"Our sons, Usagi. Our." Mamoru corrected her. Usagi shook her head at him._

_"You are just their biological father right now, Mamoru. Nothing more."_

_"And whose fault is that?" Usagi stood up. "Not mine." Mamoru stood up, too, ready to stop her from leaving just yet. She held her hand up._

_"I should leave you alone to think about this. And while you are at it, maybe you want to try to remember the last conversation we had before the divorce, to see whose fault it really is." She quickly stalked out of his office, slamming the door loudly behind her._

_Usagi hurried down the long hallway, wishing herself out of the building as soon as possible. She didn't spare Esmeraude a look, rolling her eyes at the woman's fake goodbye._

* * *

Mamoru slowly walked towards the reception area, watching Usagi's figure disappear outside. The receptionist gave him a curious look, but he ignored it. He stood there for a few minutes, long after Usagi had left.

_And while you are at it, maybe you want to try to remember the last conversation we had before the divorce, to see whose fault it really is. _He cleared his throat and turned back towards his office.

"Mrs. Mori, I'm out for the day. If anybody insists on reaching me, transfer them to my personal line." He didn't wait for her confirmation, instead storming into his office to gather his belongings. He quickly gathered the envelope and stuffed it in his briefcase. He shut the door and walked out swiftly.

Mamoru felt odd. He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers, or his toes. He was convinced that he wasn't the father by that damned letter, only to have everything turned on him. This must be what they called an out of body experience. His abdomen was tingling, his hands sweating.

_I'm the father. I'm the father._ Quickly opening his car door, he got inside and put his hands on the wheel. _I am a father. And I have two boys_. He cleared his throat. _Twins._

_And while you are at it, maybe you want to try to remember the last conversation we had before the divorce, to see whose fault it really is. _A strangled yell came out of his mouth and Mamoru started punching the dashboard, letting out all his frustration and anger. He yelled louder and hit his head against the wheel.

"FUCK!" He screamed. His heart was racing, his breathing extremely labored. He leaned back into his chair and started inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to calm down.

Mamoru rubbed his face, and gripped the steering wheel again.

"Fuck." He whispered this time, wiping the stray tear that escaped his eye.

* * *

_A few days later_

Usagi opened the door in such haste the knob escaped her grip, making the door crash against the wall.

Makoto shook her head and laughed, taking quick steps to pass the doorway and engulf her friend in the tightest of hugs.

"Makoto!" Usagi yelled, not knowing whether to grin or cry. Makoto hugged her friend even tighter, their bodies swaying from side to side. "I missed you, Bunny!" Makoto cried out. The man behind Makoto cleared his throat.

"I've never received such a reception," he said loudly, mock jealousy in his voice. Usagi glanced up at him. The friends finally untangled from another, tears running down both of their faces.

Usagi laughed and wiped her face. "That's because she loves me the most!" Makoto nodded. "She speaks the truth." They all laughed. "Usagi, this is Nephrite, my fiancé." Makoto said, giggling like a school girl the whole time. Usagi joined her.

Not noticing that Nephrite was about to hold out his hand, Usagi went in for a hug. Nephrite chuckled and hugged her back, surprised. His acquaintances certainly never greeted him so warmly. "Welcome Nephrite!" Usagi yelled, oblivious to Nephrite's wince. She had yelled right in his ear.

Usagi took a step back and grabbed each of their hands with her own. "I'm so glad you came!" She shouted. Makoto smiled. "Thank you for having us!" Usagi frowned at her. "What are you talking about? This is your house as much as it's mine. Come in, come in!" She ushered them in, immediately bringing out drinks and various kinds of appetizers.

"Dinner is almost ready, but in case you're really, really hungry." She told them. When she was about to disappear back into the kitchen, Makoto took a hold of her arm and made her sit down.

"I haven't seen your face for a year. Stop running around and let me take a look at you." She scolded her friend. Usagi giggled. "Like there's anything to see. I'm just getting older, uglier, and fatter every passing day." She complained. Makoto and Nephrite laughed. Makoto glanced around.

"Where are the twins?"

Usagi got back up. "They went to their friend's house. Let me call them, I'll be right back!" Usagi paid no mind to Makoto's objections and slipped out of the door.

Nephrite exhaled and grinned at her. "So that's Usagi." Makoto giggled and leaned against him. "Yup, that's her."

"I think she's the nicest person I ever met." He admitted. Makoto sat up right and lightly hit him on his chest. "Hey!" He laughed at her.

"You're nice when you like people. But a lot, _a lot _of times you don't. And you know how I can tell when you don't like someone? When you start scratching the side of your neck." Nephrite brought his hand to his neck and scratched it dramatically. He shook his head, amusement shone in his eyes. "It's like subconsciously your brain knows you want to throttle the person but can't so you grab the closest neck you can – yours." Makoto thought for a moment before she shrugged. "When you're right, you're right." She admitted, taking a spicy potato shell from the plate in front of her.

She chewed slowly, her eyes on the blank TV Screen in front of her, eyes narrowing as thoughts flew through her mind. "Except-" She raised the hand with the bitten shell, pointing her finger, "-I don't think it's because I want to throttle them. I think it's because I just get itchy when I'm near stupidity." Makoto realized what she said as soon as the words left her lips, joining her fiancé in laughter. Nephrite leaned back and smacked his thigh with his right hand.

"Oh yes, that's much better. Weirdo." Makoto put her chin up. "I'm not a weirdo! You're the weirdo!" She stood up and walked past his legs, stopping briefly to smack his shoulder when he tried to trip her.

"Asshole!" She called out as she made her way to the bathroom, his laughter trailing her. Nephrite sat by himself for a few moments when he heard the front door open. Two little boys ran inside screaming "Auntie Makoto!" only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw only him in the living room. They gave him confused looks. The one on the right took a step back and turned his face sideways to his mother, never taking his eyes off of Nephrite.

"Mommy, that's not Auntie Makoto." He whispered softly, yet loud enough for him to hear. Nephrite grinned. "If I was Makoto, I would have some explaining to do." He said as he stood up. Usagi laughed.

She closed the door behind them. Walking to the twins' sides, she laid a hand on each of their shoulder. "Raiden, Kane this is Nephrite. He is our guest as well." She introduced them. Nephrite went to them and kneeled. He held his hand out to Raiden, who had been the one to whisper to his mom. "It's nice to meet you Raiden." He smiled and shook his hand. Next, he offered his hand to Kane, who wasn't quite as eager to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Kane." Nephrite offered to the other. Raiden smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"I have to go check on the food. You guys should sit with our guests. As the hosts, you have to keep them company." Usagi explained before she quickly went into the kitchen. Raiden sat on Nephrite's right on the big sofa, while Kane chose a seat on the couch perpendicular to them. Raiden looked at his arm, where a hint of a tattoo was just showing itself under his sleeve of his T-shirt.

"That's a tattoo!" He exclaimed, pushing his sleeve up eagerly to get a better look. Kane frowned. "Don't touch it!" He called out but Raiden paid him no attention. "Wow," he said gazing at octopus part that he could just see. Nephrite chuckled. "Like what you see, little man?" He asked. Raiden nodded. Nephrite noticed Kane hovering close by, obviously having abandoned his seat and his caution at his brother's awe.

"My babies!" Nephrite looked up at the shrill voice of his fiancée. The twins ran at her and wrapped their little arms around her as much as they could reach. "Auntie Makoto!" Kane called out. Makoto was kissing their heads, faces, and arms. Her hands went around both of them, holding tight and lifting them up. Nephrite chuckled at their squeals. Their reunion lasted for a few minutes, Nephrite watching his fiancée's reaction to the twins. When they finally broke apart, Makoto took a step back so they could see Nephrite.

"Kane, Raiden, I want you to meet my fiancé Nephrite!" The boys looked at each other.

"What's fuance?"The adults in the room laughed at the innocent question. "It's fiancé honey. It means that for a very expensive ring, Makot-ouch!" Nephrite chocked, the sip of water he took going down the wrong pipe. Usagi glared at Makoto, who had pinched her in the back, hidden from the kids. Makoto gave a short high pitched laugh.

"Usagi, you're so funny!" Nephrite was still coughing, waving his arms at Usagi's concerned expression. Meanwhile, the twins watched them the whole time, fascinated at the turn of events.

"You see, babies, Nephrite and I have decided to get married and spend our lives together. That's why he is my fiancé. Someday, you guys will have fiancées of your own. But that's something you won't have to worry about for a while." Nephrite, who had finally stopped coughing, nodded at the twins, his face shining red.

"Anyways, you shook hands, but why don't you guys give uncle Nephrite a warmer welcome?" Usagi suggested, giving the twins pointed looks. They glanced at each other again before walking over to Makoto's fiancé, and giving him hugs.

"Wow, they're not usually that forthcoming." Usagi said, watching their greeting. Nephrite grinned. "That's because not everyone they meet is me. I'm awesome." Makoto shook her head.

"And about to float up to the ceiling if your head does not explode." He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. He looked at Makoto, "And I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." She shook her head at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Did you bring presents?" Raiden asked suddenly. Usagi's eyes widened. "Raiden, you do not ask such things. That's incredibly rude. You shouldn't expect gifts." Makoto giggled.

"Guys, she's right. If it were anybody else, that would be really rude." She walked over to the door and opened it, dragging two huge bags back in. "But, since I am your number one Auntie, and you are practically my children as well, it's ok for this time." Usagi laughed and threw her arms up. "You're doing it to yourself."

The twins started jumping up and down at the sight the big bags. Makoto looked inside one and handed it to Kane. "That's for you and this-" she handed the other one to Raiden, "is for you, my loves." The twins both set the bags on the floor and started opening them. They could barely contain their delight at all the presents, shouting out "WOW" at every present.

Usagi took a seat next to Makoto. "You're so crazy. You didn't have to do this."

"Oh hush, you're just jealous because you thought I'd left you out." Makoto reached behind her for her purse. She looked through it before finding a little box and handed it to Usagi. Her friend glared at her.

"Did you spend all your money on us?" She asked, not opening her present. Sighing, Makoto took the box back from her friend's hands and started opening it. "Since you won't open it, I will." She explained. Inside the box was a beautiful locket, half the size of her palm. Usagi gasped in delight. "It's beautiful!" Makoto nodded. "Just wait." She touched the corner of the pendant and opened it to reveal two pictures of the twins as babies. Usagi smiled at the pictures, and then glanced at their counterparts shredding all kinds of wrapping paper. She touched Makoto's shoulder.

"This is incredible. Thank you Makoto." She hugged her friend.

"It's no problem. You always complain that they grew so fast, so I thought you should be able to carry them around as babies."

Usagi put the pendant around her neck and stood up. "I think it's time for dinner." Makoto smiled at the boys and followed Usagi into the kitchen.

She walked close to Usagi and crossed her arms. "Spill." Usagi jumped at the sudden appearance of her friend.

"Makoto-chan!" She complained. Makoto lightly pushed her aside and gave the contents of the pan a final swirl before removing it from the stove.

"Usagi-chan, you've been acting sort of crazy all night." She paused. "Well, it's not so much your behavior than the look in your eyes. So, I'm gonna say again. Spill." She said, turning back to her friend.

Usagi sighed. "I guess I can't hide anything from you."

Makoto shook her head. "Nope." Usagi checked that nobody was coming to the kitchen and ushered her friend into the corner.

"Makoto, I told Mamoru the truth."

* * *

_The Next Day_

The sound of the telephone rang through the apartment, waking up its lonely occupant. Groaning, Diamond reached his hand towards the nightstand, grabbing blindly for the phone. He cursed when he accidentally hit it, propelling the phone at the floor. He lifted his head from the pillow and glared at the ground, trying to locate the phone. He reached for it, stretching his body along his bed, grabbed it and flipped to his back.

"Yeah?" He answered, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked again when there was no answer.

"Hey." Diamond's eyes snapped open at the sound of Usagi's voice. He slowly sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"Hey yourself." He heard her inhale, her uncertainty echoing in her breath.

"I wanted to see if you wanna meet up?" She sounded timid.

He smiled at her question, although it never reached his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to expel the sleep his body so desperately needed. "Sure. Now or..?"

"Yeah. Is it alright if I come over?" Diamond sighed. "Of course it's alright. You can come over anytime you want to." He chuckled at the silence that followed.

"You're nodding, aren't you? I can't see it, you know?" Usagi gave a short laugh. "Sorry. Old habits I guess. I'm gonna leave in a little. I'll see you soon."

"Are you hungry? I'll make something, or order."

"No, I'll pick up something on the way. Breakfast sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Bye."

Diamond hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. The call was unexpected, he didn't think that she wanted to talk to him. After she had left without him at the restaurant that night, Usagi had avoided him, ignoring his calls or telling him to contact her later. He had followed her around a few times, but she hadn't been anywhere other than the usual places. He even showed up at her house one day, yet she just sent him away. He grew frustrated with the lack of communication, her inability to see how much he cared for her. Diamond wanted to see her, to be with her. He couldn't fathom how someone that claimed to want to be with him could spend so much time apart, when they should be spending more time together. But he knew the root of the problem. Her ex-husband's sudden reappearance had thrown their relationship in a vicious loop.

He got up from his bed, and walked towards his closet. Although it was tempting to greet her in his state of undress, it would probably make her uncomfortable and less likely to share. He put on a button down and pants, keeping it simple and casual. Diamond didn't like the tone of her voice during their phone call and it alarmed him. He knew his quick anger concerned her, but he didn't think he could change much.

Her behavior was alarming him as well. She was acting weird and spending less time with him. Usagi didn't appear to have any lingering feelings for her ex husband, but she never talked about him and he wasn't sure just what he was doing in her life.

Diamond was certain the ex-husband was the father of the twins, although Usagi never admitted it. He felt bad for the twins, having grown up without a father as well. He had hoped that in the future, they would start seeing him as a father figure, turning them into a family. It seemed that he had to work on Usagi though, get her to see what he saw. How much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her, spend time with her, and protect her. She was confused at the moment, and it was up to him to make her see the importance of their relationship. All he needed to do was convince her that she couldn't live without him. A smile slowly stretched his face, he'd get her to see. One way or another.

* * *

"Mr. Chiba? Mr. Furuhata is on line two." Mamoru clicked on the Intercom button.

"Tell him I'll call him back. I'm busy at the moment." He refocused on the papers in front him. The man in front of him cleared his throat loudly.

"Interrupting you during a meeting, I see? Your secretary isn't the best at secretarying now is she?" Mamoru smirked at Zoisite.

"Actually, I told her that she could interrupt me anytime she needs to when I'm in here with you." Zoisite gave Mamoru thumbs up.

"Well, if that doesn't show me what you think of me, I don't know what will." He looked around.

"You got some champagne, boss?"

Mamoru tapped on the pink sticky notes on his desk with his index finger, not giving it a glance. "Not your kind."

Zoisite shrugged. "Ooookay." After a few minutes of silence, Zoisite cleared his throat.

"So, am I to take your lack of conversation to mean that you called me here, not to get me to do something, but to enjoy my magnificent and enriching company?" Mamoru sighed and looked at the man sitting cross legged in front of him.

"Do you ever just stay silent?"

"I don't. And usually, you know, moods change behavior but never mine. I talk when I'm happy, nervous, sad, ecstatic, angry. Everything." Mamoru looked up at Zoisite with an expression of annoyance.

"Maybe you should."

He put down his pen, sat upright and put his hands on his desk. He chuckled, his voice lacking merriment.

"Usagi came to the office. She told me that the twins were mine." Zoisite's jaw dropped. He gripped his chair and leaned forward. "No way! I thought that letter said you weren't the father?"

His friend nodded. "But why would she send you something like that and then confess?"

"She had no idea about the letter. She said she didn't send it. It actually seemed like it freaked her out." Zoisite sat back into his chair and gave a low whistle.

He massaged his chin with his hand. "Woooow." He paused, the news startled him.

"Well, there's two possibilities.-" He put up his index finger, "-One, she's lying and she did send the letter, after which, for whatever reason, she decided to tell the truth anyway. Or two,-" his middle finger followed, "-someone else sent the letter." Mamoru stared at him.

"If I know Usagi" "-and you very well may not-" Mamoru held his hand up. "If I know Usagi, and I very well may not, I don't think she sent the letter. And normally, I would doubt her lack of involvement, too. But not this time. Not when a certain nuisance has been involved all along."

Zoisite shook his head. "Kagawa."

"Exactly. Usagi doesn't have the resources to do this. But Kagawa does and even if we don't know it yet, he has a motive. That's been clear all along. But I'm sick of his games. Especially now that I know that they're my kids." Zoisite stood up.

"I understand." Mamoru stood up as well. "Be careful, this might change things." Zoisite gave him a curious look.

"He didn't want me to know. He went through all that trouble to keep me away from my sons. I doubt that he'll be happy to find out that I know now."

"Ahhh, yes. The dooming anger that follows an irreparable failure. No worries boss, this is not my first job." He walked to the door before turning around.

"Well, congratulations." He paused, confused. "I guess." Mamoru chuckled. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll make a great dad." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Maybe."

Zoisite quickly exited the room when he saw Mamoru's chuckle die. _Man, he's scary sometimes. And I've seen scary people._

He stopped by the secretary's desk, drumming his fingers against the smooth counter. He gave her his best smile when she looked up at him. "Mamoru wants some pink champagne for his office as soon as possible. You should probably get on that." He gave her another charming smile, and walked away whistling.

* * *

Usagi slowly walked to Diamond's door, clutching the bag of takeout in her arms. She stood there, trying to get her head together and make a plan. This wasn't going to be easy. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and Diamond appeared between the crack.

"I thought you were going to stand there the whole day." He smiled. Usagi shrugged. "How did you know I was here?"

Diamond nodded at her black high heeled booties. He opened the door further, and let her in. Usagi handed him the bag as she walked past, avoiding giving him a hug. Diamond frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I thought you'd be here sooner." He commented. Usagi nodded. "There was a line at the store and I had to run some errands." The tension in the room was apparent to both. Usagi knew they had to discuss what happened at dinner, but she couldn't bring herself to bring up the subject. There also the topic of Mamoru, and what had transpired between them. Usagi knew it wasn't the best time to bring that incident, but they had to talk and she didn't want to lie to Diamond. They seriously needed to discuss their issues, and the possibility that they weren't right for each other.

She knew that Diamond didn't feel the same way at all, as he had often spoken about them moving in, getting married, and having children of their own. She sighed, her anxiety increasing with each moment in the apartment. She didn't know how he would react. Usagi wasn't sure she knew him anymore. His quick anger had always concerned her, but she didn't know that there was so much more to it. Even if she were to spend effort on him, and their relationship, she couldn't bring a man with anger management issues near her children anymore. She scratched her scalp by her ponytail, trying to get back into the moment in the apartment. It wouldn't be the best approach to a peaceful discussion if he thought she wasn't listening. They walked towards his large wooden table and prepared it for breakfast she brought.

"What errands?" He walked to the cabinet and took out her favorite cup for tea. It had little roses drawn all of over, which would bloom when hot water was poured into the cup. She joined him in the kitchen, where she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"I had to go to Seiya's office, to the bank, to the post office, and stuff." He looked at her at the mention of Seiya. She closed her eyes, she shouldn't have mentioned Seiya. That was dumb.

"Seiya? I've never known you to go visit him at his office." She bit her lip. Even though it was way too early to say something, she would never get this chance again.

"That's because I went to his office for legal help." She watched his face, noted the mild concern. Maybe it would be much better than she thought.

"Oh? Legal?" He looked up at her. Usagi nodded. "It's about the twins." Diamond walked to her and stroked her cheek.

"Are they alright? Did something happen?" Usagi took a deep breath. "Mamoru found out that he's the father of my kids."

Diamond's face took on a deep frown, his eye color darkening. "What? How?" Usagi looked at him warily, his tone concerning.

"I told him." He exhaled slowly, gripping the cup between his fingers. "Why?" He asked, his voice getting louder.

Usagi took a step forward and reached her hands out, but stopped when he glared at her. "It was...it had to be, Diamond. He wouldn't leave me alone after he found about them and then..."

His stare was intense, his body tense. "What, Usagi? And then WHAT?"

"They asked who their dad was and I had to tell him-" Diamond threw the cup into the sink, making her jump.

"Diamond!"

"You should've told him that I'm their dad!" He shouted. Usagi looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You should've told that bastard that they're mine!"

Usagi stammered, too stunned to form sentences. "Why - why would I tell them such a t-thing? When their real dad is alive?" Diamond roughly grabbed her arm.

"Do you still love him? Is that it? You thought that with their reunion, you could be together, too?" Usagi wrenched her arm out of his hold.

"What are you talking about? Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" She quickly made her way to the living room to put on her shoes.

"Yeah, why don't you fucking run? Just like you always do, huh? Even better, run straight to him." His rage grew at her silence, his eyes following her rapid movements.

"Too bad he doesn't want you, _sweetheart_." He snarled. Usagi looked up at him. He nodded, his crazed smile growing bigger at her angry expression.

"Yeah, you didn't think I wouldn't see about my girl's ex husband, did you? He fucking left you, Usagi. He didn't want you. You were nothing to him. He left you for a bitch with huge tits and a buttload of daddy's money. You think him knowing will bring you together? No matter how much you fucking want him, he won't let you into his bed. You're nothing." He yelled, his voice getting louder and louder.

Usagi's breathing spiked, her anxiety almost crippling her movements. She grabbed her bag and quickly opened the door. She turned to him.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Diamond. This has been over for a while, I'm just saying it out loud." Her hands shook as she hooked her bag onto her shoulder and slammed the door behind her. Her angry tears spilled onto her cheeks, blinding her vision.

* * *

Zoisite took quick steps down the long hallways of the office building, his long legs getting him to Mamoru's office quickly. In too much of a hurry to go through his secretary, he waved the woman off. He really liked Mrs. Mori but after dealing with that moron Esmeraude all day, he didn't have any patience for assistants and secretaries.

His knuckles banged heavily on his door, Zoisite not waiting for a response before entering.

"Boss-" Mamoru looked up at him, silencing him with his hand, the other holding his phone. Walking closer, Zoisite shook his head, which prompted Mamoru to interrupt the person on the phone.

"I apologize Usagi, something has just come up. I'm gonna call you back. I trust you have both my home number and my cell? Alright. I'll see you."

Mamoru gestured to the seat in front of him. Zoisite sat down and gave him a curious look. "You're not mad I interrupted you?"

His boss shook his head. "I know you wouldn't unless it was urgent, what is it?"

The blonde man gave a short laugh. "Yeah, you know how you went to our lawyers to get that contractor removed and to break the contract? It might have to be sooner." His brows rose.

"Like real soon, actually."

"What happened?"

"He is mixing his side business with his legit looking one. As in, he's trying to recruit from our company." He rolled his eyes. "Much to my delight, and I'm sure your appreciation, he tried to do so with Melvin, that nerdy kid from our other office." Mamoru got up and paced his office.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be really angry. How did you find out?" His employee snorted. "Melvin was freaked out. He came to my office like an hour ago."

"What does this guy think he's doing? Tryna expand his fight club?" Zoisite shrugged. "Well, you would never know."

Mamoru stopped and looked at him. "What?" Zoisite massaged his jaw. "The first rule of fight club? Never talk about fight club?" Mamoru rolled his eyes and sat back into his chair.

"When you're done reciting movie lines, why don't you get me Malachite?" Zoisite's brows went up. "What for? He's a tall dude and scar-hey, wait, do you want him to scare the contractor?"

Mamoru leaned back into his chair and sighed, giving Zoisite an incredulous look. "Man, what the fuck is going through your mind?" Zoisite's shocked face was his only answer.

"I swear to fucking god." Mamoru muttered, as he hastily searched through the folders on his desk. He flipped one opened labeled 'M.T.' and took the first piece of paper out of it. He held the paper out to Zoisite, waiting for his friend to grab it. Zoisite quickly took it and looked at it. "Malachite's paperwork?"

Mamoru nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, and what does it say at the bottom?"

Zoisite scanned the bottom half of the page. "...at which point, Malachite Takashi, served one year in prison?" He shook his head. "This just confirms my idea that you want him to scare the dude."

Mamoru glared at him. "I didn't discuss his past with him, of which he seemed surprised. Anyways, I looked into it. The incident, or whatever, was gang related. The reason for his light sentence was that he started cooperating with the law enforcement six months before the arrest."

"Man, you would've thought that they'd let him free?" Mamoru shook his head. "I don't know what happened. It's probably in one of these papers-" he gestured to the rest of the file, "-but that's not important right now. If he worked in the industry, and served, he might know more than the police."

"You want him to identify who our contractor is?" His boss nodded. "More or less. I want him to tell me who he is, and how big of a mess we got ourselves into. I heard some chatter, I want to be prepared." Zoisite shook his head.

"Woah, woah, woah. This is unnecessary. He's probably some small time moron with a couple of losers who hang on to his every word. You're making a-" Mamoru put his hand up, silencing Zoisite.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Zoisite stared at him for a couple of second. He finally sighed, and nodded. He put the paper back on Mamoru's desk and started for the door. Just as he was about to grab the door handle, he stopped and stood with his back to Mamoru. "Where?" He asked finally, his voice unusually low.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Not the one you were in." Mamoru watched Zoisite, concerned about his inability to see his friend's face and analyze his reaction.

Zoisite nodded and opened the door. "I'll go get him for you." He shut the door.

* * *

Kagawa's personal assistant sighed as she heard the clicking of the infamous heels. She braced her herself as the clicking noises sounded closer and closer, and looked up when they finally stopped.

The woman, dressed in expensive brands in every which way possible, frowned at her. "Where is he?" She snapped. The assistant drew a huge breath, and forced a smile onto her face.

"Ma'am, as I tried to tell you over the phone, he is in meetings all day. Right now, he's at the Kouroch district, at our headquarters-"

"-Yeah, fine. Whatever. When's he coming back _here_?" She demanded impatiently. The worker shook her head.

"I'm afraid I do not know."

The woman frowned at her. "Seems to me that he needs a new secretary." She looked around and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine. I'm gonna wait in his office. Bring me a tall latte, no fat, no sugar, with fat free caramel right away."

Kagawa's assistant watched her click her way into Kagawa's office, and sighed. She picked up her phone to order the drink and alert her employer of the situation. _What the hell is fat free caramel? What a bitch._

* * *

_Later that day_

"Yeah, Malachite is not in today. Or this week." Zoisiste shrugged at his boss. Mamoru pinched the gap between his eyebrows with his fingers.

"Of course, he's not." They were standing in Mamoru's office, about to leave for the day. "Vacation? Already?" The dark haired man asked. His friend laughed.

"He actually told HR when we were hiring him." Mamoru nodded. He patted Zoisite on his shoulder. "Nothing we can do then. I'll try to find out some other way."

His employee nodded. "I'll do the same." Both men took their things and left the building, separating in the parking lot.

Mamoru got into his car and took out his cell. He quickly clicked on the last called number.

"Hello?" Usagi answered.

"Where are you?" He heard a sigh.

"Are you gonna keep calling me 500 times a day? I can't do this."

"As long as you keep evading me-"

"-I'm not _evading_ you, Mamoru. There's a few things I need to put in order before this whole process begins. I'm answering your calls, aren't I?"

"What things? Never mind, I don't care. I'm not waiting, Usagi. You're not keeping them away from me any longer."

"Can we discuss this face to face?"

"Where are you?"

"Not now! We're at the park, they're playing. How about tonight?"

"Fine. If I don't hear from you, I'm coming over." He quickly ended the call. He punched a few numbers and put the phone to his ear again.

"Where are they?"

"Sir, they're at the City Park. They've been here for 45 minutes. There is a barbecue."

"Alright, keep at it." He put his phone down and started his navigation. Mamoru arrived at the park within twenty minutes, his speedy car being caught by traffic cameras twice.

The park was the perfect picture of childhood happiness. Children were running around, playing games with their ever impatient parents running after them. The area rang with laughter, the sand and wood **completing** the picture set forth by the creaking swings, slides, and jungle gyms.

Mamoru slowly drove up to the parking lot and parked in the corner, behind the chestnut tree that conveniently hid his car. He sat there, for a few minutes, trying to locate Usagi and the twins. _My twins_.

He found them, playing on a stretch of grass. They were in a circle with a couple of other kids, passing a soccer ball around. Usagi stood to the side, watching the twins and cheering them on. Next to Usagi was Makoto, holding hands with a tall bushy man. Makoto hadn't even crossed his mind; he wondered how he could've forgotten about her. Mamoru slowly opened his door and got out of the car.

His phone starting ringing then, emitting a shrill sound. He quickly silenced it, not having the patience to talk to Zoisite. It wasn't a minute before Zoisite called again. Mamoru cursed and picked up.

"What?"

"Man, oh man, Mamoru man."

"Zoisite I'm busy."

"Mamoru, you will not believe what I found out. Oh man. Mamoru, really though."

"Tell me."

"I can't over the phone. It's too long. Where are you? Let me come there."

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm busy, I'll call you in a few hours."

"Fine, fine, fine. Just call me, okay? Make sure to call me. This is crazy."

"Alright. I'll see you."

Mamoru put his cell back into his pocket. He walked around his car and rested on the hood. Watch his sons for a little while. That's what he would do.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Dang, you guys. I never knew that **"Your fiance is the man you plan to marry; your fiancee (or fiancée) is the woman you plan to marry."** Taken from (public_wsu_edu/~brians/errors/fiance_html) Replace the underscores with periods!

Anyways, review and blah blah blah.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


End file.
